History Repeats
by GingerDepphead
Summary: Alex Miracolo returns to Mystic Falls, to see her best friends, but gets more than she bargined for. Klaus/OC/Damon Set Season 2 Last Day! Better than it sounds!
1. Prologue

This is my new story called History Repeats if you go to my profile there is a YouTube link to the trailer i suggest you watch that first that way i think it would make more sense. I will update the second chapter tomorrow and see what you guys think, love it if i could get a few reviews. Thanks xxx

Chapter 1 

Describing The Past

*Flashback*

_Damon was sitting at his desk, his dark hair framing his eye, bright blue eyes scanning every inch of the paper in front of him. Pencil in hand he carefully draws her heart shaped head, her eyes as dark as brown can go. Her cheeks as rosy as can be. Her lips as flushed as they go when he kisses her. He blinks. His fringe gets in his eyes. Eyebrows knit together in concentration. Her chocolate brown hair in long wavy curls._

_*End Flashback*_

He carefully opened the door, hand barley tensed, all relaxed from just thinking about her. Slowly he walked, not even a sound could be heard from his shoes walking across the wooden floor. No face can be seen just the body only wearing black. He paused. He's found what he's looking for.

Over towards an olden type drawer with ancient patterns dancing on the front, he walked over towards it. Drawings filled the drawer were the same thing.

A person

A girl

_Alexandra_

She was different than any girl he had ever met. Any than he would ever mean. Any that he could ever _dream_ of. She loved him once. Maybe she still does? But can she love him again?

We see his face. Dark mahogany hair. Bright ice blue eyes that could stare you into oblivion. Thin lips that can say words to melt your heart. Dark bushy eyebrows that fit his face perfectly. Two words will change his life forever. These two words make his legs feel like jelly. They bring good and bad memories back, make his heart break a million times over. What is so important about these two words is something we will see, hear and feel. He caressed her cheek on the paper.

"My Alex"

End of chapter 1


	2. Long time no see!

Chapter 2 

Long time no see!

_Previously- what is so important about these words is something we will see, hear and feel._

"_My Alex"_

* * *

><p>He is a vampire. Everything in this world is not black and white. It's not as easy as pie. Everything in this town is painted red with innocents' blood. And as hard as a different dimension.<p>

Damon is too engrossed, gazing at the drawing of Alex that's he's oblivious to the fact that there's another vampire in the boarding house. The other vampire used its speed to strike fear to Damon. Damon being Damon he wasn't at all scared but wary to what's going on now. The vampire giggled, it was high pitched. Now we know it's a girl.

It could be anyone. Damon stayed in one place just turning around in a circle, with his back towards the vampire. She slowly crept up behind him using her vamp speed, she pinned him up against the wall and smirked towards Damon.

"Long time no see, Sig Salvatore" Damon smiled and hugged her burying his head in her neck, he whispered.

"II mio Alexandra" she frowned.

"Damon!" she scolded "I thought i told you never to call me that, it's Alex" Damon laughed.

"Aliee I've missed you, and i was just thinking about you" she smiled at her old nickname. She raised her eyebrows.

"Creepy huh?" she peered at Damon's side over towards the desk. Alex sighed,

"Damon, how many times do i have to tell you not to keep fawning over that amazing drawing of me?" she looked back up into his gorgeous eyes. He looked down.

"I'm sorry Alex it's just I haven't seen you in so long" he smiled while moving some hair out of her eyes and looked deeply into her chocolate orbs. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She frowns and swats his hand away from her face.

"What? I can't come see one of my best friends who not mention I have not seen in god knows how long and you're asking me what I'm doing here." Anger radiated off her like a bull. Damon put his hands on her shoulders and reassured her.

"Aliee Y'know what i mean" He looked deep into her eyes again. Alex sighed and walked over towards the king sized bed and sat on it. (Haha! Wonder what that's for: P) Damon sat next to her. She looked up at him.

"Nothing honest, i just wanted to see my best friend again" seriousness echoing through her Angel like voice.

"Really?" Damon asked not completely believing her just yet. Alex nodded.

_He looked into her eyes he looked down at her lips and back into her eyes as if asking for permission, she leaned in closer. Damon couldn't take anymore he gripped her shoulders and sped and pinned her to the wall roughly and kissed her hard. Alex moaned. Damon moved down to her neck hand wrapped around her waist, the other roaming her hourglass figure. Alex moaned again. She reached her hands into his hair and down to his shirt and unbuttoned it with one hand the other still in his hair. He ripped open her top and threw it on the floor. "Hey that was my favourite" She said breathlessly. Damon's neck was kissing her jaw line. _

"_I'll buy you a new one" He kissed her again and again. Alex kept on moaning. Damon stroked his thumb over her bra and made Alex moan again._

"Damon?" No response. "Damon!" "DAMON!" He stared down at her. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Finally you spaced out for a while, what were you thinking about?" She asked curiously. Damon's eyes turned wide for a second.

"Nothing" he coughed nervously. She hugged him. Something she has not done in a long time. He hugged her back closing his eyes. He hugged her as if she were a fragile piece of glass. "I missed you" Damon said sternly as if he was scolding a guilty child. Alex grinned.

"Of course you did, I'm fun, gorgeous, awesome, amazing, did i mention gorgeous but I'm also a desperate best friend wanting to see her bff" Her grin disappeared at the end of her sentence. Damon smiled at true smile.

"Got that right"

"So where's my buddy Stefan?" she asked while looking around the room. His smile faltered at the name of his younger Brother.

"Urgh. He's around here somewhere, oh and er we have Katherine problems and btw, that means by the way, she has a doppelganger and is also Stefan's girlfriend so you can't kill her but you can kill Katherine" as he stood up he looked down at Alex. "Please kill the right one" Alex's face swarmed with different packages of emotions.

"WHAT!, How does that bitch even have the nerve to come back here Y'know you should spread the word that Alex Vitale Miracolo is back and is pissed off and i am gonna find her and kill her right after I see Stefan" Damon just looked at her amused.

"Come on La signorina Miracolo" he held his hand out towards her, she stood up and curtsied as well as she could in skinny jeans.

"II mio piacere Sig Salvatore" she took his hand and they went out towards Damon's black Ferrari. Shock was written on Alex's face.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" she said while she went up and stocked its body. "Damon! She's gorgeous!" Damon stared at Alex in admiration. :/She's always had a thing for cars:/ He thought. He went to the driver's side and Alex got in too and he sped off.

Inside the car it was silent like a library. Finally Alex broke the silence. "Look Damon I know you're angry and upset about me being here and the whole Katherine ordeal but you gotta shove that bitch right out your memory window so she can't piss you off okay?" He looked up towards her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would I be angry and upset that your here?" He looked to the road and back at her.

"Well because i didn't say anything and that we can't just get back together just like that I'm sorry"

"Hey Alex, look at me, i know, but it doesn't stop me thinking about you" Alex just nodded. Without waiting for an answer she opened the car door and when inside the grill without a word to Damon. Damon jumped out the car and rushed up to keep after her deciding he would talk to her later.

END of chapter 2

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing and reading and hope you checked out the trailer video Hoped you liked this too up next  Alex and Stefan reunite / Elena gets a glimpse of Alex's past / and a special guest makes an unwelcomed presence. R&R Please and if the translation is wrong (Italian) sorry it's from google translate xx


	3. Meetings gone bad

Chapter 3 

Meetings gone bad.

Alex and Damon stepped into the grill and as they stepped in everyone was staring at the both of them, seeing as it's a small town someone new around town was the latest gossip. Wolf whistles got called. They heard whispers.

"Who's that?"

"She's pretty" A guy said dreamily. Earning him a smack round the head from his girlfriend and fierce growl from Damon. Alex laid a her hand on Damon's arm giving him a look that clearly says 'Don't do anything stupid' Aliee looked back at the bar and found who she was looking for. She and Damon went their different ways. She jumped up onto the stool next to Stefan he was just drinking. Preferably waiting for his girlfriend.

"Y'know, I remember in 1862 we had the most _amazing_ time ever we were chasing each other and then all of a – " she got cut off by Stefan giving her a giant bear hug.

"Aliee" He said breathlessly with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Good to see you too Stef" she closed her eyes and hugged him tightly back. "I missed you so much Stefan" Alex held clung to his shirt and hugged him more tightly if it was possible.

"I missed you to Alex" he buried his head in the crook of her neck and kissed it gently. They both let go and looked into each other's eyes. Brown met hazel. Alex turned her head without letting go of Stefan's shirt, only to see Katherine walk up to Stefan taking up an angry pose in front of them.

"Stefan what are you doing?" She demanded not believing her eyes. Alex stared at her intensely not used to seeing Katherine have straight hair. She listened closely and realised it wasn't Katherine but her doppelganger. Amazement and shock filled Alex's face.

"Woooh slow down girl, this isn't what you think, I'm and _old_ friend" she frowned in confusion. The Katherine 'twin' then realised what she meant. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, and then back up to Alex.

"You're a vampire?" She whispered. Alex nodded by now she had let go of Stefan and he just stood there watching his _girls_ get to know each other.

"A very old one at that"

"Um I'm sorry, I'm Elena, Katherine's- "

"Doppelganger, i know, i know the bitch. I'm Alex Stefan's bestie" They both smiled and shook each other's hand. "C'mon let's leave Damon and Stefan to it, huh guys?" Alex took Elena's arm and led her over to one of the booths and slid opposite each other just talking.

Damon and Stefan stared after them.

"She's something Damon" Stefan said and looked up at Damon.

"I know" He replied still looking at Alex, she was smiling and laughing.

"Damon" Damon looked at him.

"Don't let her go" And then Stefan walked over to join Alex and Elena and sat next to Elena.

"I won't" He took one last look at his brown eyed, brown haired goddess and walked backwards outside the grill.

Alex stopped talking and looked up to see Stefan sit down next to Elena and just in time to see Damon walk out of the grill. She drawed her eyebrows together and looked over toward Stefan.

"Where's Damon going? What did you say to him?" Alex doesn't really use her vamp hearing unless she's feeling sly, daring, if she really has to or she's simply bored. Stefan turned towards where Damon was moments ago before and back to Alex again. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know its Damon; he's probably got something to do"

"Oh okay" Not completely believing him. Elena broke the silence.

"Hey look everyone's here" Stefan and Alex looked up to see a group of people coming up to their table. Caroline was first to come up and hug Elena.

"Elena!" she shouted and hugged her with a smile on each other's faces.

"Caroline um this is Alex, Alex meet Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Rick and Tyler." She pointed to each. Alex just lifted a hand and waved uncomfortably.

"You're a vampire" Everyone turned to look around to see Bonnie with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were glaring at Alex without even blinking. Then everyone turned to Alex to see what she would do. Stefan was watching Alex closely to see if she would do something, she's not one for witches after one of them nearly killed her.

"Yes but lucky for you I'm a nice vampire, otherwise you would probably be dead" arms also crossed round her chest.

"You can't I can kill you" She answered back.

"Aaaaah but you can't because, Bonnie? I've been around for a _lot_ a hundred years now" Alex smiled a fake smile. Matt decided to jump in.

"How old _are_ you?" he raised his eyebrows creating creases on his forehead. Everyone looked up toward Alex again. They were all waiting for an answer. Alex sighed.

"I was born around the 950" most of them gasped even Stefan looked up at Alex in astonishment. Tyler chose to butt in this time.

"Wait, you were born in the 10th century?" Bewilderment clearly in his voice. * Who the hell is this guy* Alex thought.

"Yeah i was, anymore questions?" Alaric spoke up.

"You don't happen to know of a vampire called Klaus do you? He was around in the 10th century too" Alex looked up at him unfolding her arms. The other's waiting to pitch in at anytime.

"Is that is real name or is it short for something? Some people change them" This time Stefan piped in.

"Um we believe his name is Niklaus?" Alex froze on the spot and stared wide eyed at Stefan. But Stefan didn't seem to realise.

"No never heard of him, sorry" she fake smiled."Is he dangerous?" *Dancing in the dark by DEV started playing*

"Oops sorry" Caroline apologised and took out her phone and walked into the bathroom.

"Yes very, he's shown up a few times. And so has his brother Elijah, know him?" Elena asked. Alex was deep in thought.

"Heard. I heard that he's a nobleman and very loyal and the he um doesn't really like killing people" She replied of course it was a lie but how does she know Elijah and Klaus? Elena nodded.

"Yeah only not so much with the remorse anymore" Everyone turned to see Caroline come back.

"Okay really sorry, but we have to go. Bonnie? Tyler lets go, nice to meet you Alex" Alex smiled and nodded. Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler walked off. Rick looked at all of them.

"Y'know i should probably go too i gotta go see Jenna and grade papers, call me if you need anything, nice meeting you too Alex" He nodded in her direction.

"You too" She nodded back. "Excuse me guys i gotta go to the bathroom" Alex got up and went to the bathroom.

Elena turned to Stefan. "She's nice, Alex I mean um, were you two ever..." She trailed off hoping Stefan got her point. Stefan coughed.

"What? No, no were just friends Elena, were best friends mine and Damon's" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Yours and Damon's?" How did you both meet her?" She asked politely.

"Um in 1856" Elena widened her eyes.

"You knew Alex for 16 years?"

"Yeah, 16 years and over, um it all started when she showed up at our house..."

_*Flashback*_

_Stefan's P.O.V_

_I was in the middle of writing a letter when i suddenly heard a horse neigh from outside. *I wonder who that could be* i thought. I saw my Father walk out into the front garden where i heard the noise come from. I walked out just a little behind my Father. I looked out to see the most beautiful thing i had ever seen._

"_Aaaaah Miss Miracolo" he lifted his hands into the air and walked down the steps towards the girl. She stepped out of the carriage I was even more astonished by what she wore and was overthrown by her beauty. She had chocolate ash long curly brown hair that falls just below her breasts. Her dress was a dark blue dress and had buttons going down to her waist and the dress went straight to the ground, her hair was curly and down. She had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. Dark brown orbs looked into my hazel ones. She smiled at me and curtsied. My Father spoke again._

"_Alexandra, this is my youngest son Stefan" He pointed behind him at me and beckoned me down, so I did. I took slow steps. She eyed me up and down suddenly i was self- conscious about what i was wearing, a black blazer, pale trousers a pinky purple sort of waistcoat and a pink bowtie with my hair combed, but my fringe getting in my eyes. She didn't really seem to care about what i was wearing which i was glad about._

"_Father, Nathaniel is getting impatient you should- "My older Brother Damon walked outside onto the deck and gaped at Alexandra. Father looked over to Damon._

"_Damon? Are you trying to catch flies? If not I suggest you shut that mouth of yours" My Father told him. I laughed and Damon shot me a glare. Alexandra smiled widely and giggled at him and looked up at him. Damon looked back toward Father and started talking about Nathaniel again. He's an old friend of ours._

"_Father Nathaniel is getting impatient" Damon told Father. He looked up at him._

"_Oh yes well come along Stefan we have matters to discuss. Damon please escort Miss Miracolo to her chambers."_

"_Yes Father" Damon replied. I got one last look at Alexandra and disappeared with my Father._

_*End Flashback*_

"And that's the last i saw of her until dinner that night" Stefan explained.

"Did you like her?" Elena asked.

"When she first arrived?" Elena nodded. "Yeah, i did get jealous a little over Damon because she seemed to like him better, but then i realised i just wanted to be friends, so we were for about 16 years until we all disappeared."

"Wow, so you're like her best friend, including Damon?" Stefan nodded. "Did Damon ever have a thing for Alex? Did they ever go out?" Elena asked clearly curious about Alex's past.

"Yeah they did, but it got a little crazy"

"Really?" He nodded again.

"You should ask Damon or Alex more about her past, but be careful, Alex gets a little angry if someone asks about it because of the life she' had I guess, but she seems to be taking a liking to you" Elena just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>*while that convo is going Alex's in the bathroom*<strong>

Alex pushed open the bathroom door and almost knocked it off its hinges. She speed walked over toward the sink and put her hands under the water and sprayed it on her face. She gasped because she was out of breath.

"You lied about me" her head whipped up into the mirror eyes wide with fright. She tried to make a run for it using her vampire speed but he was too fast. He sped towards her and pinned her up against the wall roughly. Alex landed on the wall with an 'umph'

"Nik" he shushed her.

"Sssh, Sssh, Sssh, Sssh, Sssh, Sssh" He put his finger on her lips and silenced her. He caressed her check gently. Alex changed her face into the one of her inner demon. Eyes still brown but wavy black lines coming from just beneath her eyes. Klaus stroked underneath her eyes with his thumb hand still on her cheek and slowly admired his best wonderful project. She closed her eyes. *what am i doing?* She whipped her head to the left and focused on the wall in front of her. She tried to speed off again but he was too strong. He didn't let go of her arms but pinned her roughly against the wall again.

"You have been a very naughty girl Alexandra" His deep British voice whispered huskily his hand moving onto just above her hip and just below her breasts making her shiver.

"What are you doing back here Nik? Didn't you have enough of this place before?" She snapped breathlessly. Klaus put both his hands either side of her head and leaned deathlessly close to her lips he stared at them for a few moments then looked into her eyes.

"I came here for three reasons sweetheart, _you_, I'd knew you'd come back to see the Salvatore Brothers I don't know what you see in them, darling, i bet you never even _screamed_ Damon's name" She lifted her hand up to smack him but he caught it. Klaus pushed her hand backwards and she tried to fight him but he was too strong for her. He pinned her arm over her head. "Will you let me finish?" He said impatiently.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Anyway, my doppelganger, which just so happens to be your new best buddy. And the moonstone." His eyes roamed over her hourglass figure. "Your body is extremely delicious in the 21st century clothing." His hands roamed every inch of her body. Dark skinny jeans with a dark blue frilly top. Black leather jacket and bracelets and a locket. Ankle high heeled boots. Klaus' eyes roamed over her body again. Alex's eyes were locked on his even when he looked down at her body. And he was a little taller than her even with high heels on.

His masculine hand grabbed her legs and spread them apart. His hand rubbed her thigh and went higher and higher. Her eyes gradually closed. Klaus smirked and was pleased that he still had something over her. His hands went just above her belly and he started to go lower. Alex eyes snapped open. Eyes as red as innocent's blood. She hissed and barred her teeth. To him that only turned him on more. Alex grabbed Klaus and threw him into the mirror and it broke into a million pieces. He got up and vamp sped towards her and threw her greatly into the other mirror but only leaving a crack in the middle. She slowly got up never loosing eye contact. Klaus sped towards her again they both met halfway.

Suddenly Klaus managed to get a vervained soaked stake into her upper left shoulder. Klaus had managed to plan this moment so he came prepared. She screamed and Klaus grinned.

"You...bastard..." He pushed the stake deeper into her shoulder. Alex screamed again.

"Don't I know it love...I'll be seeing you again" Klaus took hold of her shoulders and looked deep into her brown eyes. "You will tell no one of this little meeting of ours" He compelled her.

"I will not tell anyone about out little meeting" She replied robotically.

"Good, until we meet again Alexandra" with a gust of wind he was gone. Alex ran outside holding her left shoulder and limping not caring if anybody saw her while ignoring the agonising pain and blood coming from her shoulder.

*same time*

Stefan and Elena both laughed at what Stefan had said. He stopped laughing immediately after he smelled Alex's blood. Elena looked at Stefan concern written through her eyes.

"Stefan? What is it?"

"It's Alex" He replies looking behind her to see Alex limping and clutching her shoulder, and with a few bruises. Elena gasped when she saw the state of her. Stefan rushed over to her and put his hand round her waist to stop her falling. Her eyes slightly drooping.

"Alex?" Stefan asked worried. "Alex? Alex! What happened?" She gulped a few times from dehydration from needing blood.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys, I know Klaus"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3<p>

Thanks for R&R really wanted to put this chapter up and now I'm gonna work on my other stories before i put the next one on x merry Christmas everyone this is your present from me lol x Please R&R ing this chapter hope you liked how long it is haha! Next up

Elijah makes an appearance/Damon talks to Alex about what happened. / And lots of truth in the next chapter... BTW The chapters are on the show but it's also slightly AU and sorry it's under books too!

Zoe x


	4. The Last Day For Most Of Us & Decisions

The Last Day (For Most Of Us.)

Hiya guys really hope you like this chapter slightly AU other than a little mostly actually part of the actual episode. Btw did you guys see 3x12? So Great Right?:D x Enjoy ;)

Stefan stared blindly at Alex. "What? You lied to us? Alex!- " He got cut off by Alex who was in serring pain right about now. "Stefan, can we just go _before_ you yell at me, people are starting to stare." Stefan and Elena looked around, Stefan still holding on to Alex, lifted her up and helped her outisde and they all proceeded, to drive to the boarding house.

Before anyone even got out of the car, Alex sped towards the basement after smelling the blood and got a blood bag, ripped open and drained the bag of blood.

A.P.O.V

I ripped open another blood bag as i made my way up to the livingroom, *Damon's gonna flip when he sees me like this* i cringed at the thought. He can get a little protective sometimes, even if i am older. That's our dear Damon. As i walked up the stairs i heard talking, Stefan's, Elena's, Damon's and... I trailed off. *No way! I know Elena said that Elijah's here but i wouldn't see him so quickly would I?*

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah said. *Wait? He's taking our side? what have i missed exacley?*

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus"

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid"

N.P.O.V

Damon rejoined the conversation after getting a drink he was getting impatient of all this original vampire crap. "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. with Bonnie"

"Damon..." Stefan warned Damon.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying! I am not letting her do that Damon!"

Alex decided to make a presance after leaning against the wall eavsdropping.

"You know she's right Damon, she will die, and none of us want that happening" Sincerety walking into her eyes for the green eyed whitch. Alex eyes shifted over towards Elijah who's were wide with shock.

"Alexandra" He stated.

"Elijah" She nodded at him. Damon was really getting pissed now. He looked at Alex, eyes wide with annoyance. *why does no-one ever listen to me!* He thought.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" He tipped his glass, and then downed it.

" It's not an option, Damon, i am not letting that happen"

"Damon you know she's right" Alex sighed. Damon blired infront of Alex disposing his glass in the process. His eyes still wide.

"_You_ stay out of this!" Alex took a step back, of suprise.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heared me, your not having any part in this, not after what Klaus did to you!" Alex scoweled and pinned Damon against the wall vampire visage seen.

"What?, just because he staked me in the shoulder you think i'm just gonna let it slide! I want in on this, and i will because if not i'll make my own plan and you know full that that will actually happen Damon!" Damon swapped their positions to her being the one pinned.

"No, I am not letting anything happen to you agian!" His face too close for comfort at this time. She pinned him against the floor. They started dominacing each other by pinning each other, to any surface of the house. Elijah being the _patient_ vampire he is, got fed up of the imituratey of the fighting and decided to interfere. Elijah could clearly hear Alex's heart beat rising and her being hot- headed as a human it was heightened as a vampire, so she got angry fairly quickly. When Elijah walked in on them, Alex had Damon pinned to the floor and she hissed at him fangs bared, black lines coming benath her orbs. Elijah looked between the two of them, rolled up his sleeves and blurred behind Alex and lifted her up by her waist. Alex struggeled against his grip him being older and all, she bared her fangs at Elijah. Elijah frowned and pinned her against the oppisite the other side of the room wall, Alex was now pinned by her shoulders.

"Let me go Elijah!" Elijah shaked his head.

"Not until you calm down Alexandra."

"How can i calm down!" Alex was now infurated with both Damon and Elijah thinking they could control her.

"Alexandra you rather calm down or i will _agree_ with Damon, that you cannot have any part in this, and you must not tell Nikalus _anthing_ understand?" Elijah looked at her face, slowley becoming its original colour.

"Fine, and i wouldn't i hate that bastard since he killed me Eli, you know that"

"I know Alexandra, but you must'nt get too hot-headed." He exsplained.

"Blame my Father" She muttered. She pushed her hands knocking off Elijah's grip on her and walked back into the livingroom with Damon and Elijah in tow.

"Finished?" Stefan asked aiming at Alex. She nodded. Alex walked over towards Damon's drinking cabinet and grabbed at whole bottle of vodka. She walked back in with it. Elijah blured infront of her and took it from her grasp.

"If you are going to help you need to be sober." He moved back to were he was standing. "Now where we" he turned to Stefan. Stefan cleared his throat.

"how do we break this curse?"

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know"

"The moonstone"

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each" Elijah began looking around the room as he spoke staring at each one of them.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual" Elijah turned around to collect a old wooden box. Alex and Elena shared a glance. Alex blured to Ellijah to get a better look at it. Elijah was barley suprised as she always had a big part of curiousity in her, that had gotten her into a _lot _of trouble in the past.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death" At the last of his words everyrones eyes were wide with fright. Alex looked up from the box to stare into his gorgeous brown orbs to see if he was lying. He wasen't. Damon looks at Elena sympathy in his eyes. Does he care about Elena?. Stefan walked up and stood next to Elena and took her hand. Alex turned around and look at Elena. Elena took a steady breath.

"And that's where you come in"

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation" Elijah stared at the opened box, his mind in his past.

"So she'll be dead" Alex asked looking back around to Elijah. He nodded.

"And then she won't" looking into Alex's eyes. Her eyes stared at his shoes thinking deeply about their situation.

"that's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He looks sineritly at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Damon you know that won't work" Alex looked into Damon's icey eyes.

"Alexandra is right,Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work" His british voice making everthing clearer.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon's eyes were wide boring into Elena's.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead" She srugged.

"Elena ..." Alex trailed off. She and Damon looked at each other, then Damon look towards Stefan, who srugged too. Damon took one look at Elijah and left swigging his drink on the way. Alex's eyes followed his moves.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked quitley.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will" Elijah stared at Elena and Stefan together, and took a quick glance at Alex and left them to their decisions.

Damon was outside just looking at the sky drinking scotch again. He was thinking of both Elena and Alex, if something happens to them he doesn't know what he would do. He sighed.

"

"Breakfast of champions, huh?"Stefan walked out after thinking about Elena's decision too. Damon turned around in his sexy Damon way and looked Stefan in the eyes. "i'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get" swinging his arms about. Stefan crossed his arms and leaned against the entrance door.

"You know, you're not helping"

" Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?"

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her" He said truthfully and uncrossed his arms and walked towards Damon. Damon frowned.

"Why? She's going to end up dead, and so my Alex along the way, you really want both of them to wind up dead?"

"Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers, and Alex will do everything to help, i love her just as much as you do, i'll also do everything in power to make sure nothing happens to her Damon" Damon paused thinking about the decision he has to make.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all, apart from the Alex thing obviousley, i'm not letting anthing happen to her as long as i'm alive...dead...undead..." Damon strided up to his little brother and stared him down.

"They chose to trust you, too" He nodded in his direction.

"They maybe you shouldn't be so sure about their instincts" He downed his last glass for the day and shoved it in Stefans arms and walked off.

"You'd think he'd understand why she's willing to do this?" Alex whispered.

"Why is she?, or better yet, why are you?, would be a better question." He looked into her eyes for answers.

"Elena's the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me and Elena. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple, i don't want anyone to die, what else am i supposed to do Elijah? I can't exacley just go kill him, he can't be killed." Her arms swung about while she talked. Alex put a hand on her head and massaged her temples and sighed, looking back up at Elijah.

"you know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you or Elena"

"She know's the chances she's taking aswell as i know mine, its just the plan i'm worried about" Alex said looking at the ground. Elijah lifted her head up by his finger. He stared deeply into her chocolate like eyes.

"What is your plan exacley?" Alex stared back.

"I can't tell you" her hands grabbed Elijah's and pulled them away from her face and walked away repeating her plan over and over in her head.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me" Alaric raised his hands in surrender trying to talk sence into Jenna that he's not evily possed by Klaus.

"Stay away from me" Jenna said not taking her eyes off Rick or lowering the crosbow any second soon. Elena, Damon, Stefan and Elijah heard people talking and went to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Elena asked looking between the two. Rick looked at Elena without moving also keeping an eye on Jenna.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go" Damon stood next to Elena.

"Prove it" he nodded in his direction. Rick stuttered thinking of something only him and Jenna knew. "uhh... ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to- "

"it's him" Jenna cut Rick about what he was about to say. (A.N. wouldn't we all LOVE to know just what he was gonna say ;) ) She gradually puts the crosbow down.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked and nodded in Ricks direction. Rick pulled his arms down.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight" Everyone looked at each other. After a preganant pause Damon spoke up.

"Where's Alex?" Damon looked around.

Cliffhanger!:L i am sorry, but it had to be done, so what is Alex's plan, what is Damon going to do? What happened between Elijah and Alex? They seemed a bit confortable don't you think? ;) What is Klaus going to do to eveyone find out soon! Please R&R and feel free to give me any ideas or things that i could improve !x :D


	5. The Last Day Part 2

**The Last Day Part 2**

**Hope you liked the last chapter I'm not 100% sure what i have planned for Alex but i think some how I'm going to have her be interesting and special in a supernatural kinda way, it's a little confusing anyway enjoy ;)**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the characters apart from Alex Miracolo (sort of) Portrayed by Selena Gomez. Oh btw did you guys see 3x13! AWESOME!:D **

"So you don't remember anything that happened? Stefan asked his main priority being Rick, right now but wanted to hurry to find his best friend.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there" Rick stated.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can" Stefan's brain was transfixed on his own matters, they all needed to find Alex, he had a _very_ bad feeling.

"Where are Damon and Alex?" Elena asked everyone.

"I saw him go upstairs i don't know about Alex." replied Jenna. Elena nodded at Jenna saying 'Thanks' and went to search for Damon. Rick sighed. "So what else did I do?"

Elena walked into Damon's room, to see him staring out the window drinking; she casually crossed her arms and slowly walked over to him.

"You disappeared" She stated.

"I don't want to hear anymore" Damon turned around to look at her.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this" Elena started walking up close to him, and casually leaned against the pole on his bed.

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think" He sighed in annoyance and downed his drink.

"I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over"

"If it _works_, which is _highly_ unlikely, Elena _none_ of this planning thing ever does any of us any good, meanwhile Alex is probably lying in a ditch anywhere and none of _you_ seem to care!" Damon's voice echoing against the walls.

"It will work, and what makes you think none of us care about Alex? She's barley been here two days and i already feel like a younger sister to her" She asked softly. Damon looked at Elena sympathetically.

"Elena, something _bad _is going to happen i can _feel_ it, it is _very_ bad and we can't do _anything_ to stop it! Were just a bunch of old idiots who think we can solve everything by a magic elixir!" Damon turned around and smashed his glass on his wall, shattering it into a million pieces. Elena jumped. She walked up to him slowly and cares free. She looked deeply into his eyes. "You love her don't you?" Elena asked softly. Damon looked down at her. "More than my own life, i don't know what i would do without her." He sighed.

"We'll find her Damon." She took her hand in his.

" I can't lose either of you" Elena sighed.

"You won't" She let go and started to walk back downstairs. Damon pouted and let her go. His head lifted up and he blurred in front of Elena. A dangerous face is on Damon right now. Elena jumped back a little from surprise but soon calmed down.

"There is another way" Damon's eyes wide, he was feeling adrenaline rush in his veins of what he was about to do.

"What are you..." Elena trailed off eyes casted downward. Damon lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit it. Elena's eyes widened.

"No! Damon NO!" Damon grabbed Elena, pulled her forwards and shoved his wrist into her mouth, his hand at the back of her head making her drink. Elena struggled out of his grip. She heard something like the wind rush past her and she fell to the floor coughing out blood. Stefan shoved Damon away from Elena. "What did you do? Huh? What did you do?" He walked back over to Elena to see her mouth covered in Damon's blood.

"I saved her life" Damon glared at Stefan. Stefan looked back at Elena, eyes wide. Damon looked at Elena eyebrows going up and down as he talks.

"You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back"

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire" Stefan shouted at Damon. Damon looked at him and pouted a little. "It's better than nothing else" (A.N LOVE the way Ian says that : P)

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan proceeded to scold him. Damon looked towards Elena, and she looked up, tears falling from her face and an angry glare set upon her face. (A.N I'm sorry i couldn't help myself, it rhymed!) Stefan rushed over to Damon and pushed him. "Stefan!" Elena shouted whilst wiping the blood off her face. Damon took a wooden stick from his shelf and pushed Stefan against the wall with it.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself!" Damon shouted in Stefan's face. Stefan punched Damon's face several times. Damon fell to the floor with blood on his face. He took the wooden stick and blurred to Stefan and shoved it in his abdomen. Stefan fell to the floor clutching the stick. Elena came rushing over and put her hand against his chest holding him up. Elena looked at Damon.

"Get out of here!" She shouted at him. Alaric and Jenna ran inside the room. Jenna gasped at what she saw since she was all new to this vampire thing.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick demanded.

"Just get Damon out of here!" She cried, her hair stuck to her tear streaked face. Alaric moved toward Damon, but he pushed him and left.

"Oh my god" Jenna stared horrified.

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" Rick shouted, Jenna ran out and got the blood bags. Elena held Stefan and ripped the stick out and Stefan cried in agony. Stefan slowly laid down on Elena's lap holding his abdomen. "It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok" She cried.

"I'm so sorry" He told Elena tears down his face too. Stefan did not want his girlfriend to die.

"Sssh. It's ok" Elena stroked his hair comforting him.

Meanwhile Damon was downstairs in the parlour pouring him a drink when Elijah came into the room. "Well, it sounds like you won't needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned" Elijah demanded.

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway" Damon said and turned around to look at him.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time and while you at it i _highly_ suggest you to not toy with Alexandra's emotions it will give _dire_ consequences. Now if you'll excuse me i have business to look for" And with that Elijah left Damon to think about what he had said and done. Man he's gonna get it from Alex. What did he mean by 'business to _look_ for'? Damon thought.

Damon is at the grill ordering a drink, when Alaric joins him.

"I'll have the same" Rick nodded at the barman.

"I screwed up" Damon sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did" Alaric stated.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A sexy looking British man asked them. Alaric and Damon looked at him.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume" Damon presumed and took a swig of his drink.

"In the flesh" Klaus smirked. He turned to look at Rick. "Thanks for the loner mate" Damon stood up and glared at Klaus.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?

"I'm told you fancy my lover. Just thought I'd remind you to _not _do anything you'll regret." Klaus' smirk was long gone.

"_Your_ lover? Ha. Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding" Klaus stared at Damon. He turned toward Rick.

"He _is_ kidding right?"

"No, not really" Rick replied and drunk his drink.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole _grand_ scheme of things?" Damon asked.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have _everything_ I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see Alexandra _and _tomorrow, don't screw it up "Klaus walked out. Damon froze.

"What have you done to Alex?" Damon demanded. Klaus turned around.

"Let's just say, she's a bit _tied_ up at the minute, see you later" Klaus' grin never gave up as he walked out of the grill.

"That's it that bastards gonna _die_! _Tonight_!"

"Your gonna screw it up aren't you?" Alaric asked him.

Katherine was searching for a blood bag in the fridge when she heard the door unlocking. She blurred in front of the door to see Alaric.

"Look who's _dumb_ enough to come back" Katherine laughed. Alaric casually leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to uh, come in?" A smirking Damon walked in. Katherine rushed at him.

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed?" Damon pushed Katherine against the wall and pinned her shoulders down.

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Rick." Damon said without taking his eyes of Katherine.

"You sure?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over and if you hear anything about Alex let me know."

"Sure" Alaric replied and left.

"Get blamed for what" Katherine asked in curiosity.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf" Damon demanded still staring Katherine dead in the eye.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" Katherine asked staring back.

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual" Damon stated.

"No. You can't interfere Damon; Klaus will kill _you_ and everyone you've ever _met_." Katherine pushed him off her and glared at him. Damon put his hands in his pockets and shrugged and his eyebrows went flying everywhere. (A.N/ Y'know that crazy eyebrow thing he does?)

"I just need to delay this thing" Katherine stared at him.

"No. No way" Katherine told him.

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life." Damon shrugged again.

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing" Katherine shrugged and smirked. Damon froze.

"What?" Damon questioned. Katherine laughed.

"Don't worry it's not your precious _Alexandra_." She laughed in his face and waved her hands around while talking.

Damon tensed up and blurred Katherine to the wall.

"It's Alex" He said coldly. He roughly shoved her to the ground and turned towards her.

"Then who is it?" He nodded at her.

"Not me that's for sure, Klaus has Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood that makes _me_" She pointed to herself. "in the clear." Katherine's coy grin still on her face.

"And where'd he get that idea from?" Damon towered over her. Katherine backed up.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here!" She yelled.

"What if i told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon asked.

"What!" Katherine shouted in his face, with a hint of surprise.

"Imagine how much _fun_ that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, _forever_" a grin was spread on Damon's face instead of anger. Katherine sighed.

"The tomb. Klaus has them in the tomb" Damon grabbed her shoulders and moved her away from the door, grin still on place, he looked in her eyes.

"Thanks" and made his way to the tomb.

Alex stirred and pulled against her hands but they were tied with shackles. Alex struggled and made alot of noise whilst doing it. She screamed of impatience and wished Klaus would hear just so she could kill him herself.

"Oh Alexandra you're awake, you know i was quite surprised that i didn't hear your _very_ loud screaming." Klaus' British voice filled the stone like room, whilst twiddling with a pointy wooden stake. Alex turned her head to meet Klaus' soft blue gaze. "What am i doing here?" She demanded while looking at Klaus with her long brown curly hair covering part of her eyes and blood stained lips. He looked at her extremely seriously.

"I have something _very_ important to show you." Klaus said seriousness echoing his voice and come on British makes it sound so much better.

"Which is?" Alex asked breathlessly. Klaus slowly made his way over towards Alex. She tried to back up which was impossible right now, who knows what Klaus would do. He leant right in close to her lips. Alex could feel his breath breathing against her porcelain looking face. Klaus stroked her cheek gently. Alex pulled against the shackles again but it wasn't working. Klaus very slowly put his hands against the wall close to Alex's face. She whimpered. He leant even closer eye to eye, lips to lips.

"You will come with me willingly and will not try to escape or do anything unless i tell you to" His eyes dilated.

"I will come with you willingly and won't try to escape or do anything unless you say so." She repeated in a monotone voice without blinking completely dazed by how close Klaus was.

He uttered those two words which will change Alex, Klaus' and Damon's and everyone who is involved in Alex's life forever.

He looked deep into her dark brown orbs he whispered.

"Kiss me" Suddenly Alex's lips were tangled with his. One of Klaus hands reached at the base of her neck the other moving up her body towards the chains and unlocked them carefully, eyes still closed, lips moving against each other. As soon as Klaus unlocked the chains Alex's hands roamed his broad chest up towards his biceps and tugged up his shirt. Klaus blurred them to the bedroom and pinned her against the wall roughly by her shoulders. They came apart from each other for air. Klaus moved from Alex's flustered lips to her sensitive neck and nipped and sucked making her moan. Alex tugged at Klaus dark blonde hair and kissed him roughly. His hands roamed her body and pulled up her top. Still kissing each other Alex lifted her arms so Klaus could pull it over her head. He threw it across the room and took in her goddess like body. Alex was wearing a green based bra with black lacing. He admired her for a few seconds before he blurred them to the bed while stripping her and himself at the same time, Alex in her bra and panties and Klaus in his boxer shorts.

"Wait, wait, as much as i would _love_ to endure in this little _sex _game we have going here, but i _really_ have to show you something" Klaus and Alex calmed their breathing while getting dressed.

"Here we are love" He went to the other side of the door to open it but before he could Alex jumped out. He glared at her.

"What? Just because you compelled me doesn't mean I'm gonna _like_ you" they both walked into the jungle like forest and came across a old house with statues in the middle and it was a 8 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms, living room, parlour and a basement. Alex sucked in a breath and Klaus came up behind her.

"Oh my god."

Cliff hanger! I'm sorry but in the next chapter they'll be the sacrifice and a very important part so make sure you read it! It's very important the next chapter! Can't wait to upload it!:D

R&R! Thanks :D


	6. Not what i'm about to tell you Bonus!

**Not what I'm about to tell you **

**Hope you guys like this chapter sorry It took so long was ill for about 2 weeks so here ya go ;) This is the part between Klaus and Alex and is very important so please R&R want to know how good I did! :P I don't mind any critisms you might have.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own TVD otherwise Damon ,Klaus ,Stefan ,Kol and Elijah would be tied up in my room somewhere and one of them would be serving me breakfast ;P ahaha (saw people doing this so I gave it a shot :P )**

Alex whipped her head around to Klaus. "Why the hell did you bring me here! I wanna go!" She tried to run past him but he grabbed her by the crook of the arm.

"I don't think so _love_, you're going to see what's in that house" Klaus looked down at her angrily.

"I already know what's in that house! My dead family! All because of you! You… you bastard!" Before Alex knew it she had tears slipping down her face and was batting her hands into Klaus' chest, but he seemed unfazed by it. Klaus grabbed her hands. "Stop crying" he commanded her but she didn't listen.

"Why! Why? What are you gonna do huh? Kill me, I'd gladly die in this house so c'mon let's go!" Alex speed walked humanly across the gravel. "C'mon what are you waiting for!" Klaus pinned her up against the porch wall. Alex had her vampire visage clearly seen and she was prepared to use it whenever she needed and Klaus had his hybrid visage to dominate her. "We are going in here, so I can tell you a story about your family"

"I already know- "

"_Not_, what I'm about to tell you" Klaus dragged her inside. When they stepped inside Klaus gave Alex a minute to have a flashback.

_*flashback*_

_A small blue eyed blonde haired young girl came bouncing down the stairs. She was wearing a light red dress with white lacing and she was reading a book while she failed to notice a little boy about aged 10 around the corner of the hallway with blue eyes and curly blonde hair with a catapult heading straight at her head. His tongue out, one eye closed and he pulled the string back to his shoulder, 3 fingers, 2 fingers, 1 finger and "MUM! Tomero is aiming his catapult at Alitisha!" _

"_Tomero get here now!" His Tommy's mother shouted._

"_But Mum!" _

"_NOW!" Tommy glared at the brown haired young boy a few ages older than him; the other boy smirked in return. He was wearing a light beige suit and tie. He never really liked Tommy._

"_Oh thank you Ackley I do appreciate it, my little brother can be such a droon." Ackley had brown hair and dark green eyes he actually was adopted after Mrs Miracolo could not have any more children, and he stared at the blonde beauty only to see the other brown beauty to walk from the dining room to pat her sister on the head. "I do believe you mean drone sister" and she laughed._

"_Oh shut up Alexandra she can say whatever she likes, I do not care" Ackley shouted at Alex. Alex was wearing a dark green dress with black lacing._

"_Yes thank you Ackley" Alie nodded at Ackley and glared at her brown haired sister._

"_Oh, well I'm older so I guess she can't" she laughed and left. As Alex walked across to the kitchen her father prodded in through the door way. He looked just like Alex brown hair curly and dark brown eyes._

"_Now children I expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight because we have guest coming over."_

"_Who father?" Alex asked curiosity tingling in her veins._

"_The Mickleson's daughter and Uncle George." Alex froze on the spot._

"_What!" She demanded. "I will not be eating tonight Mother I would rather starve than be in the presence of Lord Niklaus" Viktor, the children's father walked over towards Alex._

"_Now Alexandra I know you do not like Lord Niklaus but me and your mother have invited them, they would like to borrow some of our land and me and Mr Michelson are going to set up a proposition, so you're going to have to stay, besides what about Elijah? He's a charming young man is he not?."_

"_It's not him father, it's Niklaus he's foul, loathsome and I don't like him one bit" *Knock Knock* _

"_Ah that will be them, children act normal please, Tomero NO catapult at the dinner table" Tommy rounded the corner._

"_But Father- "_

"_I said no and that it final, now go play with Ackley" he shoved his son in the right direction and opened the door and greeted the guests. Alex on the other hand scowled and ran into the garden._

_*end flashback*_

Alex forgot about Klaus for the time being and climbed the stairs into her old room. She opened the door carefully and peered inside she stepped a foot in a pushed the creaky door aside and looked around. There was a double bed in the middle with white and green sheets. Green had always been Alex's favourite colour. A window across the wall with beige curtains. A desk with a bookshelf at the end of the bed and a dark red chair and a lamp. She closed the door and moved to her Mom and Dad's room she opened the door slowly. And gasped at what she saw. Blooded curtains, blooded carpets, someone went on a rampage. Her parents body lay in the bed eyes wide open, staring straight through Alex's soul, she was a Daddy's little girl, closer with him than anyone her mother she never really got on with, but doesn't mean she doesn't love her. She caressed his cheek.

"I miss you Daddy" She whispered and her tears soaked his hair.

"Viktor is not your Father." Alex whipped around to see Klaus staring at her intensely.

"What do you mean he's not my Father, he is I even look like him, how can you explain that!" Tears falling down her face.

"I heard Emilyiah and George talking to each other, he's your real Father, your Mother was unfaithful to Viktor, your just like me, George was a werewolf which means it passed onto you and I brang you hear to make you into a hybrid Alexandra." Alex's heart froze and eyes wide.

"NO!" I am not drinking human blood, I'm not killing anyone! I never have a never will Klaus! Anyana helped me when I first transitioned I didn't have to drink human blood so I drank from a deer, but I drink from blood bags." Alex explained to him. Klaus walked out only to bring a young man about 19, a virgin and AB positive, Klaus had planned this. Alex stepped back.

"Which concludes my theory, you drink from Reid here and you'll become a hybrid but I warn you it will be very painful"

"NO! KLAUS! Get him away from me." She stepped away from her parents and backtracked to the window, Klaus and Reid walked at the same speed inching closer to Alex. Alex fully recognise him, it was Reid Charles, sincere playboy from a club she met him, gorgeous blonde hair with green eyes. Klaus growled and ripped into Reid's neck causing him to let out a blood gurgling scream. Blood splat out onto her parents bed and on the floor. Klaus pushed him violently into Alex and she caught him and stared wide eyed at the wound, and then at Klaus who was in hybrid form. **(A.N y'know where he has vampire and werewolf fangs and red eyes, just saying).**

"Klaus don't make me do this" Alex spoke quietly, once she fed from him, it would be all over.

"You have to, to finish you're transition of becoming a hybrid at the sacrifice love then we can live fall all eternity, drink Alexandra, otherwise I will make you"

She couldn't take it anymore, Alex ripped into the man's neck and grabbed his head angling it to the perfect position and drank from him hungrily, and they both fell to the floor. Klaus just stared at them and then smirked at how ripper like Alex was being. She sucked on a dry vein and whimpered needing more, she banged his head on the ground after there was no blood left in him and stood up. Alex looked up at Klaus.

"You better know what you're doing, because you won't be able to dominate me now I wanna go Klaus." Klaus just grinned in return.

"And so we shall love"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Sorry needed to get Alex to become a hybrid pretty soon and there will be 2 chapters when I next update because of the late update sorry! Hope this makes up for it and there is some information there! Just to make it clear Emily is Alex's mother she had an affair with George who is Viktor's twin brother so she's in the exact same position as Klaus is in its awesome right?:P Please R&amp;R oh and btw Alex when she was turned Klaus was no where to be found so Anyanna found her and got her to drink animal blood and ever since she drinks blood bags which isn't killing someone but not anymore!:D <strong>


	7. The Last Day Part 3

Sorry I haven't updated soon enough had exams and everything is a little hetic around here, but i'll upload the next chapter later! Enjoy! Please R&R!3

Chapter 6:

In Alarics apartment Katherine is making coffie she stured it and started to hum softley until she hured the click of the door opening she turned around only to see Klaus. Katherine turned to see the sullen look on his face.

"Everything okay?" She asks confused.

"What have you been doing?" He asked anger and frustration could clearly be seen through the mask. Katherine scrunches up her eyebrows together.

"Making coffie, do you want some?" She gasped. Klaus blurred to her and started strangeling her and compelled her.

"Tell me what you've been doing!" he strained his voice from how furious he was.

"Making coffie" Katherine struggled to say from being strangled by a 1,000 year old vampire hyrbid. Klaus released her and she glared at him and rubbed her now red mark around her neck.

"Wait." Katherine paused where she was. "Take off your braclet" Katherine took off her braclet and gave it to Klaus. "Now I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight"

"But i'll burn" Katherine protested. Suddenly they both turned to one of the doors in the appartment to see a brunette who looked practically dead walked out of the room and took in her surroudings.

"What's going on?" She slurred still unsure of what happened moments before.

"Come here love." The brunnette walked over to Klaus hand puffing up her bed hair and stood next to Klaus. She closed her eyes for a second and almost dropped when Klaus caught her by her waist and stood her up slowly. Klaus looked down at the brown haired, brown eyed beauty for a second. "You are weak my love, we shall get you something in a moment." Klaus mused. He turned back to Katherine. "Do it" He commanded. The brunette next to him looked up at him frightened for a second.

"Do what Klaus? What's going on!" She turned to see Katherine walk towards the window and realised she didn't have her braclet on. "Katherine! What are you doing you'll burn! Klaus what are you doing to her!" She shook the elder vampire and her growled lowly telling her to 'shut up'. Katherine slowly walked over to the window, she was thinking why is she doing this if she's on vervain, but she must. Suddenly Katherines skin started to burn and she screamed loudly. The brunette beside Klaus pulled her hands up to her ears and started whimpering. Klaus looked down at her worried for a second.

"That's enough" Klaus spoke to Katherine. Katherine rushed over to the shadowed part of the wall and breathed heavily. "Guess I was wrong... alright then... I need you to do something for me." Klaus looked back down at the brunnette and stood her up straight and made her open her eyes.

"Look at me love, open your eyes" He took her face in his hands forgetting about Katherine for the moment. The small brunette fluttered open her eyes and looked into Klaus blue orbs.

"What's happening to me?" She whimperd.

"Your sences are hightened Alexandra, if you leave my side you will end up doing something increddibly stupid so I suggest you do not leave my side understood." Alex glared up at him and shoved against him.

"You do not get to tell me what to do! I may be a hybrid now but I will never be your little pet Klaus!" Klaus growled letting her know he was pissed.

"I know that love, but if you want to kill all your friends then go ahead go, but if you kill someone i won't be there for you to cry on!" Klaus' eyes flashed with anger.

"I won't kill anyone! and stop calling me love!" Black veins started to spread around Alex's eyes and her fangs were about to come out to play very soon if she didn't calm down. Upon seeing this Klaus took full action.

"Alexandra you need to calm down!" He put his hands up into a sign of surrender. Women who were vampire and werewolf have an extremly high temper and Alex as a human had a high temper so it was much worse. But that dominant werewolf side of Klaus wanted to jump her here and now, but he knows he can't.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She pinned him up against the wall and hissed at him flassing her double fangs. Klaus blurred her to the opposite side of the wall and growled and partriarchal against her. He flashed his double fangs at her aswell and she whimpered softtey signifying he won this round. Klaus smirked and suddenly Alex heared a 'clink' sound and realised Klaus had chained her to the metal pole. "KLAUS! What are you doing let me go!" Alex started struggling and pulling against the chain. Klaus grinned at her.

"It's made for you love, thought it might come in handy" He turned to Katherine. "If she escapes I want you to call me straight away understand? And get that thing done for me." He grinned at her and blurred out of the appartment.

"KLAUS! Get back here you son of a bitch!" Alex was getting really pissed now. Katherine sighed. She walked over to Alex and stuck a seringe full of vervain and wolfsbaine in her neck. Alex began getting weaker and weaker seeing has she hasen't eaten in a long time and soon she was down. Katherine smiled coily.

"aaah, that's better"

Back at the Boarding House Stefan and Elena come back from their trip up at the mountins. Elena turned to Stefan. "Thanks for today." She smiled at him.He smiled back that was soon gone as he felt that a stronger vampire was in the room he grabbed Elena and pulled her behind him. They both turned to see Klaus lounging agianst the door frame.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" Klaus asked Elena smirk in place. Elena sighed.

"I'm ready, but what have you done with Alex." His smirk grew bigger.

"I'm afraid you no longer have a vampire on your hands." Elena and Stefan had eyes wide staring at him.

"What have you done with her!" Stefan demanded he tell them.

"Here's the story Alexandra is now a hybrid, her Mother had affair with Alexandra's so called Father's brother who was a werewolf and now I turned her into a hybrid, but I am afraid she will_ not _becoming home anytime soon, she has a_ lot_, of bloodlust right now. Anyway back to the problem at hand... shall we" Klaus hold's out his hand to Elena and she starts to walk towards him but is stopped by Stefan.

"No" Stefan growled.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." Klaus smirked at Stefan. Elena turns around and looks to Stefan, but he still glares at Klaus grinning in the corner.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." Tears slip down her face she kisses him and looks into his green hazel eyes. "I love you...so much Stefan" Elena's eyes are full with tears and are flowing down her face.

"I love you" Stefan replied lookin at Elena now. They both leant towards each other and kiss each other deeply, Stefan reaches his hands into Elena's long hair and pulls her closer. Klaus growls lowly. If only Alex would let him do that to her willingly, it's not the same if you compel, besides Klaus always likes a challenge. Stefan and Elena pull away slowly.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes Stefan" Stefan slowly closes his eyes. But when he opens them Elena has disapeared.

Stefan quickly blurs to Alaric's appartment.

"There you are. I got here, the house was empty" Alaric exsplained to Stefan and pointed into his appartment.

"Where's Damon?" He asked. They looked at each other and soon as Rick blinked Stefan was gone.

Damon and Caroline are carrying Tyler with Matt behind them and then Damon's phone suddenly rings, Damon nods over to Matt to hold Tyler while he answers his phone.

"Bad time, little bro" Damon answered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan was begining to feel as much stress as a vampire can right now.

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put and try and find Alex while i'm on this _mission_." he replied while keeping an eye out for anything dangerous through walking in the woods.

"She's already gone, Damon, and Alex is a hybrid." You could hear the tears threatning to fall through the phone. Damon froze where he was.

"What?"

"Klaus came. He took her, he said that Alex's Mom had an affair with her husbands brother, and he was a werewolf so Klaus turned her into a hyrbid, but she's got a lot of bloodlust so she's staying with Klaus, she can't come home Damon, she'll kill everyone we gotta wait till she's ready, there's no way she'll stay willingly." Stefan sniffed.

"I'll take care of it."

"Damo-" Before Stefan could finish Damon hung up the phone and ran to catch up vampire barbie. Suddenly Tyler falls to the ground clutching his arm, the transition is starting.

"Tyler!" Matt yells worried for his best friend.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here. All of you!" Tyler screams in aggony.

"Tyler, it'll be ok, look were almost there!" Caroline scared that someone might get hurt.

"Go!" Tyler screamed again.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just... hold on Tyler!" Caroline was frightened, everyone was including Damon.

"It's happening faster." He choked up the words, the transition was gonna happen faster and something bad was gonna happen, they could all feel it.

"Tyler, it's ok." Caroline whimpered, Matt stood there just watching the scene unfold. Tyler cryed from all the pain he was going through, no one should have this happen to them, it's too painful. Unexspectigally Tyler's eyes turned yellow, he rushed over to Caroline and growled low in his throat but Damon intercepted him, Tyler pinned Damon down, and Damon's trying to pull Tyler's face away from his, but he's stronger than he gave him credit for. Damon shoved him off but got bitten in the process. Damon jumped up. He turned to everyone else.

"Damon..." Caroline started. He turned toward her eyes wide from having an adreniline rush.

"I'm fine" He said breathing heavily.

"Get out of here!" Tyler yelled out.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these" Damon handed her wooden bullets."It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" he waits until there'yre gone and then he blurred out of the woods.

Klaus furiously steps through Alarics appartment to see Katherine.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now" He asked her.

"I don't know" Katherine replied. Klaus sat down on the couch and opened up the laptop.

"What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katherine asked curiously. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows when he heard no specific someone cuss him.

"Where is Alexandra?" Klaus looked across to Katherine.

"I vervained her she's in the room." She pointed to a room at the far end of the door. "Klaus what are you doing and where's Elena?" She repeated.

"I sent her off with Greta" Klaus replied focused on the laptop. He looked to video with Jules in and watches her transition. "It's almost time" He muses. Abruptly the door opened and Damon came through.

"I wasen't aware you had been invited in" Back facing Damon and he still looked at the laptop.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual" Damon demanded. Klaus sighed.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Klaus' head whipped up to meet him and blurred a few meters away from him.

"Excuse me?" He looks Damon in the eye. Ice blue eyes, to dark blue eyes. He now stood nose to nose trying to intimidate him. Katherine was watching the conversation closly.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon replied eyebrows waving around his face.

"Katerina give us a moment." Katherine obeyed and left them to it. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with my girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." Klaus turned the laptop screen to Damon's veiw of Jules transitioning. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" Klaus chucked Damon a mobile phone with the video on and Damon looked from Klaus to the video.

"Jules" Damon mused.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch." Klaus smirked at him.

"Back up vampire" Damon looked at Klaus wide- eyed. Klaus' smirk grew wider.

"I've got that covered too."

Damon is unconcious on the floor when Katherine returns, she ripped open a blood bag and placed it in Damon's mouth.

"Hey. Damon. Hey, Damon!" She yelled. Damon slowly woke up.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" He rubbed the back of his head and stood up.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it." Katheirne told him. Damon grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ahh. Do what?"

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire"

"Who did you call?" He shook her shoulders. "Who did you call Katherine!"

In some part of the woods Elena's following Greta.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"This way." The dark skinned girl said.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you."

"Well, they were wasting their_ time_. I wasn't lost." Greta told her coldly. Out of the blue Elena tripped on a rock.

"God, I can't see anything." Elena whined.

Greta the lit a fire around them, Elena looked around and saw someone on the ground. She rushed over and turned the body over only to see Jenna. Elena gasped.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" She shrieked shaking Jenna but it wasen't woking, Elena started to look for a pulse but found none.

"Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!" Elena looked up at Greta tears in her eyes already. "He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked!" Elena yelled angry. Unexspectidly Jenna's eyes fluttered open. Elena gasped.

"She's not dead. She's in transition." Greta smiled coily.

Damon stood up abruptibly. "Should have used me. Why didn't he use me!" He threw a lamp at the wall and it crashed. Katherine looked at Damon and scruched her eyebrows together.

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead" She observed him closly.

"What does that even mean?" He fisted his hands in his hair and looked back at Katheirne when she spoke.

"What does that mean?" Katherine stopped observing Damon when she found a bite on Damon's forearm. "What is this Damon!" Concern echoing in her voice, for someone who didn't love him she sure cared about him. Precipitously Damon and Katheirne whipped their head round to hear a door open and see Alex step eyes firmly locked onto Damon's bite. She looked up at him.

"It's a werewolf bite." Damon and Alex didn't loose eye contact. Reading the tension like a book Katherine blurred out of the appartment to give them some time alone. Alex sped to him and got right up in his face. "How could you do this? How could you be so stupid Damon!"

"I wasen't thinking Alex i'm sorry!" Damon appoligised before Alex got out of control.

"You clearly wern't! There is no cure for a werewolf bite Damon! Don't you remeber how Rose died! You were remorseful about it! Oh my god Damon!" Without warning Alex latched herself onto Damon and cried. Damon wrapped his arms around her and burried his head into her minted hair.

"We'll find a way." Alex looked up at him.

"No, I will"

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!3


	8. The sun also rises Part 1

**The Sun Also Rises**

**Sorry for the late update haven't been able to get any time fitted in but i'll be sure to update soon!3**

* * *

><p>Katherine stares at Damon's werewolf bite.<p>

"so that's what a werewolf bite looks like" She stated.

"Yep." Damon replied.

"Its not that bad." She argued. Alex walked out from one of the rooms across the hall.

"But it will be Katherine, do you not know anything? Oh wait, that's right youre just a little baby vampire." Alex pursed and glared at her. Katherine just glared back at her.

"And how do you know what a werewolf bite looks like, little miss I-know-everything." Alex moved to intimidate her but Damon intercepted them. He smirked at both of them.

"Now, now ladies, no need to fight over me" Alex glared through his soul.

"No, your right Damon, there is no point because you'll be dead-dead in less than 48 hours." Katherine stared at Alex wide-shot as did Damon. "Damon, i'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No Alex i'm perfectly aware of what you meant" He bit his bottom lip in frustration. Katherine decided to do something about the tension.

"So that's it? You're just... Going to die?" Katherine asked.

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Damon replied. Alex looked down at his bite, looking deep in thought, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Me either" Damon turned around to Alex and started walking towards her and backed her up against the table and reached around her, still staring deeply into her brown eyes, only to pick up his leather jacket. Alex followed his arms and glowered a hole into his head.

"145 years, and no last goodbye?" Katherine tipped her head and looked at Damon intensly.

"You don't get a good-bye, not after what you've done." Damon turned to the door about to walk but Katherine blocked him. Alex watched their interactions closly.

"No. Don't leave mad" Katherine commanded.

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine" Damon said while waving his arms about around him.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice" She stated. Alex chose this time to but in.

"Yeah right Katherine, you chose her because you knew everyone cared about her and _all_ you wanted to do was cause everyone anger and despair." Alex spat out.

"Alex is right, we_ can't _trust you, we _shouldn't _have trusted you, and that's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice" Katherine nodded her head.

"It was her or me, I chose her." Alex blurred Katherine to the wall holding her neck, cutting off her airway. Alex's vampire visage could be seen, not that far off from her hybrid face.

"That's because you do not care Katerina, you never have cared, I bet you don't even care about Stefan!" She said furiously with an British accent she hasen't used for over 1,000 years. Alex was full of rage. Damon and Katherine looked at her suprised.

"What?" Katherine maneged to breathe out, she was shocked that Alex is alive almost as long as Klaus. "You lived in Mystic Falls along with The Originals didn't you?" Katherine asked.

"I do not, need to say anything to you Katerina, I cannot trust you, no one can, i'm starting to thank Klaus for tourturing you for the past few days" An emotion flashed in Alex's eyes for a mere second but nore Katherine or Damon could recognise it. Damon decided to step in. He pried Alex off Katherine and shoved Alex behind him. She shoved his hands off and sat on the counter, trying to calm down. After Damon looked towards Alex to see her finally calming down, then turned to Katherine.  
>"I <em>helped<em> you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd _that_ happen?" Damon asked.

"I didn't let love get in the way." Katherine looked between Damon and Alex, Damon caught her eyes again.

"Everyone needs love Katherine, even vampires, so I hope you enjoy the rest of eternity alone." Katherine barley flinched, but somehow those words seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." Alex whipped her head to Damon and jumped off the table.

"Oh no you're not! Even if you did He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure."

* * *

><p>At the boarding house, Alaric, Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Alex were in the parlor.<p>

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid. After that Alex, you will either need to ignore Niklaus or run or hide away from him" Alex looked up at Elijah with furrowed eyebrows and everyone else looked to Elijah for an exsplanation.

"What? Why?" She asked curiously.

"Niklaus being a hybrid he is the only male, you are the only female and he will try to either woo you, or unfortuantly seduce you" Alex laughed and clapped her hands together. They all looked at her strangley.

"Of course, my undead life couldn't get any worse now could it? I've had it with curses and dead things and monsters and vampires its just driving me insaine!" Elijah blurred towards Alex and pinned her up against the wall roughly.

"urgh" Alex choked out from the pain The Original vampire produced. Her face changed human to hybrid.

"Alexandra you _need_ to calm down! Niklaus can _feel_ whatever _you_ are feeling, and sooner or later he will turn up, throw you over his shoulder and take you with him, you are a newley turned hybrid and will go on a killing masacre if your hybrid side really wanted you to, and _belive_ me, it will." Elijah exsplained with a deathly glare. Damon turned towards Elijah.

"So you're telling us Klaus can feel whatever Alex feels?" Without taking his eyes off Alex, he replied.

"That is _exacley_ what i'm saying, and she _needs_ to calm down or he won't hesitate to take her to the sacrifice to take her on a killing spree, once he is a full hybrid, oh and by the way, when Klaus activates the curse, Alex will feel what he feels, only for a short while." Alex felt her rage boil up again.

"Don't talk to them about me while i'm right infront of you Elijah.!" Alex's furiousity was begining to be a problem. Elijah looked just below Alex's eyes to see dark wavy black lines below her blood red eyes, along with white fangs. He gently stroked her beneath her eyes with his thumb which made her close her eyes and slowly her visage began to fade, but the anger was still in her veins.

"I know you do not like it when I do this Alexandra, but it is for your own good." Elijah bit into his wrist and fed it to her. Alaric was first to react, he was starting to care greatly for Alex.

"Woah! What are you doing?" He cried. Elijah looked at Alex's closed eyes while she drank greedily from him. He turned to Alaric.

"When she was a newley transformed vampire I was the one to look after her barley 2 days old, and i used to feed her my blood for her to calm down, but I haven't done that in over a centurey"He turned back to Alex." But it seems to be working. Elijah pulled his wrist back to his eyesight to see it heal up quickly and turned to Alex, high from his blood, feeling completly at bliss right now. He sighed and wiped her mouth of his blood. "Anyway where were we?"

Stefan piped up and blurred towards Alex and held her close to him to steady her seeing as no one else was willing to look after her.

"When do we attack?" He looked at Elijah who was looking between the interaction between Stefan and Alex who had her head on his shoulder eyes still closed.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in."

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Alaric spoke up.

"Aaaah, who cares about the witch bitch" Damon pursed.

"I do Damon, and so does Elena" Alex calmly replied to his useless comentary. Damon looked towards his ex girlfriend sympathetically, he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and turned towards everyone.

"Keep talking i'm gonna take her to my room, I can still hear you" Damon turned and walked up the stairs to his room, while listening closley to the others conversation.

"If Bonnie can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself" Elijah said.

"_oh yeah something I forgot to tell you guys, be glad Alaric can't hear me right now, He's got Jenna, the sacrifice is still happening." _Damon said, but only Elijah and Stefan could hear because of their vampire hearing. Rick looked at them weirdly.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"_He got Katherine to lure her out of the house. Tell Rick i'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop it." _Damon replied.

Elijah looked to Stefan and Stefan looked at Rick.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rick asked he was starting to get a bit worried with all this weird stuff going on. Damon came back walking down the stairs slowly looking at Stefan.

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual." Rick looked at Damon.

"Who?"

"Oh my god" Stefan's reply was a whisper, he had tears forming around his hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>Further in the woods Klaus approached Elena and Jenna after killing Jules. Klaus looked towards Jenna, with a grin on his face.<p>

"Hello Jenna" Klaus said with his sexy British accent. Klaus started to feel anger surge through himlike a army full of wolves. "aaah, it seems Alex is a little angry, little would be a bit of an understatement." Elena looked towards Klaus with tears streaming down her porcelian face.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena walked closer to the fire, but it roars and rises higher, she backed away. Klaus' grin never wavered off his face.

"Careful" He replied.

"Elena don't" Jenna pleaded, her eyes rimmed with tears, she was trying to be strong for her neice, but the thought of being a vampire and dying was too much.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." She screamed. Elena turned to Klaus. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please!" Elena was begining to feel usless and vunerable, she couldn't bare if she lost Jenna like she did with her parents. She cried at the thought. Klaus smirk turned even smirker if it could.

"Well, well" Elena and Jenna furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. Klaus lifted his head to the direction of the hill and there stood a dark figure. "I don't recall you being on the guest list." Jenna and Elena turned to the hill to see Stefan.

"_I'm here to talk_"

"Very well then" Klaus blurred and in less than a second he was infront of a pained looking Stefan."you better have kept my love, calm and not angry otherwise your whole town could be painted blood red before you even got back"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Damon's room, Alex was sleeping in Damon's bed, but scrunched up her eyebrows because she felt some unwanted presance, but she was sleeping. A tall dark handsome, blonde haired, blue eyed man walked towards her sleeping formed and whispered to her.<p>

"Aliee, its me, your little brother"

* * *

><p><strong>Omg!3 What do you think? I have a very good idea for Alex's brother but which one is it? Anyway how did you like the scenes between Damon and Alex? and Alex and Elijah there's deffinatley gonna be something there ;) And poor Rick :'( But he's finally feeling for Alex like a neice or daughter maybe? Please R&amp;R!Meens loads!:D<strong>


	9. Authors note

Authors Note

Hey guys, i am so sorry i havent updating any of my stories in a long time its just a lot has happened this year and i have no wish to continue History Repeats maybe one- shots but thats as far as it goes, please all my followers to my stories i would love to see someone else to try and see how far they can go with the story line, i would love to see it progress even if i have no erge, thankyou!:) and MERRY CHRISTMAS!3


	10. What's dead is dead

**hey guys really sorry about that authors note i might be able to upload after christmas but just for you guys heres a one -shot ;) i do not own the vampire diaries but i sure wish i did.**

**i only own Alex :)**

* * *

><p>"No Damon, I am not gonna have him ruin everything!" Alex screamed, Damon ran up to her using his vampire speed and took her by the shoulders.<p>

"Aliee, listen to me, he won't do anything, and I mean, anything to hurt you, me, Stefan or even baby Gilbert" she shook her shoulders and looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. She shook her head furiously.

"No Damon, it's not you or them I'm worried about. It's Elena! He wont give up! Klaus will NEVER give up don't you understand!" they were both silent, both gazing into each others orbs. A lighbulb went off.

"That's it I got it!" Alex smiled, she walked away pacing talking to herself mostly, her curls falling in a side pony tail. "If he takes Elena, he can take me too" she said softly to herself.

"No! Alex, I will not let you, over my dead body. Alexandra you are not walking out of this house without me knowing it." Damon was only inches away from her face. All he wanted to do was protect her was that so much to ask?

"You already are dead" She hissed. Damon looked taken back. Alex widened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Damon I'm sorry I didnt mean-

Damon's light blue eyes stared into dark brown without blinking. "Get out" He whispered.

"Damon-

"I said get out"

" But I love you Damon I'm-

"I said get out!" Alex flinched back from his tone of voice, and flashed out of the house . Damon felt paralysed, fists clenched and felt as hard as a rock.

_'Was I too hard on her? Oh my god what have I done?'_ Damon thought.

Alex crashed into an alley wall sideways and broke down crying, mascara and her hair had come out of her side pony tail. She heard movement and immediatley stopped. A shilloute in front of her was covered by car lights so all you could see was the outline of what looked to be a man.

_'Is he human?'_ Alex thought.

Alex narrowed her eyes in the dark to try and see who it could be.

"Hello love" She could just hear the smirk and see the dimples, her heart began beating rapidly and she knew he could hear it.

"No" She whimpered backing away. Klaus' smirk disapeared at the sight of her backing away.

" I wouldn't do that love, your coming with me." He started striding towards her. She knocked over some bins and stumbled and looked behind her, at that moment Klaus sped over to her and took her face in his hand.

"Such a wonderful beauty and a ferocious ripper too, that's right pet, I heard all about you killing an entire town, even Elijah couldn't keep you chained down" Klaus laughed and put his grin on his face agian. Alex pulled away from him roughly.

"Don't touch me! And do not bring Elijah in this! He did everything for you! You killed him you merderous bastard! And the whole murdering thing, that was a really long time ago, I'm not like that anymore!" Klaus just laughed.

"Brother! I think it's time you stepped out of the darkness and looked her in the eye" Klaus stepped away from Alex. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you-

Elijah stepped out of the shadows hand in pocket still in those beautiful grey suits. Eyes downcast walking slowly towards her. Alex's eyes shot open.

"Elijah!? What the hell?" She turned to Klaus. "What the hell is going on Klaus" Klaus toward over her.

"You really want to know?" Alex nodded.

"Yes"

"Then you will" He put both hands on the wall behind her and leaned in close to her porelin face.

"Sleep" Alex immediatley almsot dropped to the floor not before Klaus caught her, he leaned her up on his knees and brushed away her brunette locks from her bronze face.

"What are you planning on doing with her brother?" Elijah chose now to speak up. Klaus stood up with Alex in his arms and turned towards his brother.

"Were going to take a little road trip with _our_ girl" Klaus gave Alex over to Elijah.

"What about the Salvatores?" Elijah's eyes furrowed. Klaus smirked.

"I assure you brother they will be fine"

"Put her in the car brother and make sure to tie her up, I don't want her getting any bright ideas." Klaus got into the driver side and slammed the door closed. Elijah walked over to the back seat and gentley put Alex into it and tied her arms and legs.

"I am sorry Alexandra"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? what do you think? Please review sorry it's not an actual chapter but hopefully this makes up for it. Btw guys MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you have a great one!:)<strong>


	11. The Sun also rises part 2

**hey guys just found this in my laptop hope your happy now XD I dont own The Vampire Diaries.**

**I only own Alex,Tommy and Crissie.**

* * *

><p>Damon was pacing around the parlour drinking and thinking but stopped when he heard some movement coming from his room where Alex was sleeping. He blurred into his room, but hid in the shadows, watching the young man look at his Alex in such a way. The young man sat on the bed watching his sister stur from her dreams, his hand reached toward Alex's face, and brushed a curl from her eyes. He leaned down towards Alex's head but Damon pinned him up against the wall and showed his fangs and hissed at him, hand around the blonde mans neck but all of a sudden, the blonde boy's held in a ruggered breath and big bright white fangs hissed ferosiously, and out of nowhere he blured and pinned Damon up against the wall pushing his shoulders backwards making Damon groan. Damon looked up into the dark blue eyed boy and Damon's eyes widened in shock to see wavy black lines coming from the bottom of both the blonde boys eyes and red eyes, and white fangs, a growl riveled its way up into his throat, but was pinned to the wall by a furious brunette.<p>

Alex was in her true vampire and hybrid form and the young boy stared at her not doing anything.

"Look, I have _no_ idea _who_ you are, but i suggest you get_ out _of this house" Alex was a bit pissed from being woke up, crabby vampire. Damon rubbed his neck and stood next to Alex, with a scowl on his face.

"Aliee, it's me" The young blonde boy said breathlessly with a british accent like Klaus'. Alex froze. Damon looked between the two of them.

"You two no each other, who are you" Damon asked nodding his head to the blonde boy.

"I'm-"

"Tomero, my big brother, but how? I thought Klaus killed you along with everyone else?" Alex asked puzzeled, but was glad her big brother was back.

"Aliee, I don't know, how i escaped I just did, but we have a problem"

"What?"

"It wasn't just me, who escaped. Ackley did too"

"Shit"Alex frowned clearly curious but wondered. The blonde boy, now known as Tom or Tommy sighed. Damon decided to step in.

"Okay, _one_, who the hell is Ackley, two can somebody _please_ exsplain to me what the _hell_ is going on!?"

"I'm Tommy Alex's brother who the hell are you?" Tommy replied angrily.

"Tommie stop, this is Damon, he's kinda my boyfriend now, but that's besides the point, where is Ackley?"

" I don't know Allie, but he's very dangerous, i'm afraid to say he could be working for Niklaus I'm not sure." Tommy looked sadly down at his older sister.

"Oh, my god, i'll see if i can find him, and i'll ask Klaus"

"What?! Your still in contact with Klaus?! after everything he did to us Alex!" Tommie shook her shoulders roughly. Alex shoved his hands of her shoulders.

"I am not _still_ in contact with him, he happens to have _waults_ in Mystic Falls looking for his doppleganger who is Elena and not Katherine Tommie so _don't_ kill her" Tommie sighed.

"Fine" Tommy responded.

"Listen i'm just gonna leave you two, to your bonding, but Alex, don't forget about the sacriface" Damon nodded at her.

"Alex that what I came here, for i can help you save your friends, other vampires good ones, they'll be gone once we have done out duty"

"What do you mean we?"

"You don't want me to leave?"Alex frowned.

"Of course not, your my big brother and I need you"

"Hey, remeber when we went to Mystic Falls first?" Alex looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it's weird Tommie, were from Greece but we actually live in Mystic Falls" Alex's eyebrows furrowed.

*Flashback* A.P.O.V

_(In greece)1455_

_"Mamma, I am going to see Maliki, I shall be back later!" I shouted to my mama who was cooking the food._

_"Braisha darling, be careful!" I laughed as i walked out the small cottage._

_I was walking to Maliki my friend, in a dark blue dress, i was looking around the market and set my eyes on a necklace, it was a chain with a eye, it mesmorised me for some unknown reason. I tipped my head to the side in curiousity just watching it. I felt someone watching me and looked to my left to see a handsome young man, who didn't look like he belonged here in Greece. We locked eyes and i looked away first. I walked off hoping that man wouldn't follow me. I took the forest as a shortcut and got...lost. `great! how am i going to get home let onlone get to Maliki, Father's not going to be pleased and don't get me started on Tommie` I started to walk the other way and got further and further into the forest. i looked around and saw forests and forests full of trees. I sighed and started to walk again when i heard a snap. I whipped my body behind me to see something but there was nothing there. _

**_N.P.O.V_**

_Alex turned back around but a silluhette stood infront of her, she sreamed but a hand clamped around her mouth, before she could even utter a word._

_"Shush love, I'm not going to hurt you, promise me you won't scream" Alex nodded her head frantically. The hand dropped by it's side and Alex ran for full speed behind her, but the man flashed in a mere second and stood behind her._

_"How..How did you do that?...What are you!?" Alex stuttered._

_"Kol! What do you think you are doing! Get back inside before somebody- " The man got cut off when he looked to the scene infront of him. Alex looked behind her to see the most gorgeous young man she has ever seen, her brown doe eyes widened beyond belief and stared at him. Suddenly she felt someone pull her hair to one side exsposing her neck. Alex felt Kol's hand travel down the side of her neck and she stiffened. He bent towards her ear and whispered._

_"Shush love, it will be more painful if you don't relax" The other young man blurred behind Kol in a second and pulled him roughly from Alex's back._

_"Leave her be Kol" He whispered meanicingly. Kol smirked._

_"What is this, dear Niklaus has set his eyes on a young mortal girl who is frightened of us, and he fancies her what a start!" He laughed. "I warn you brother you start something with her you start something with me." Kol threatened Klaus. Alex darted her eyes around for an escape route. "Watch it Niklaus, your girlfriends looking for an escape, not like she can" Kol laughed again._

_"Get out of here Kol, I was once as foolish as you it gets you no where" Within like a flash of lighning Kol was gone. Klaus turned towards Alex who's brown eyes were tearful and scared beyond belief. He took a step towards her and she took one back. She whimpered._

_"Please, Please don't hurt me...please..." Alex cried. She tripped over a log and fell in the soaking mud, but felt too weak to even stand up. Klaus exstended her his hand to help her up. She look at his hand warily and finally agreed. He pulled her up with hardly any strength seeing as she only weighs little. _

_"Thank...thankyou...um,Mr?" Alex looked at him exspectintally._

_"Please call me Niklaus" He smiled at her._

_"Your not from around here are you Niklaus?" She smiled at him._

_"No,i'm not,but why arn't you afraid of me?" He took a step closer to her but she didnt move a inch._

_"ooh,please i am a girl who reads fairytales,i must admit i'm a bit curious and a little frightened."_

_" A girl who reads? That's very unusual" Nik stated._

_"What are you exacley?"_

_"I am a vampire.,you didnt tell me your name?" Nik was exspecting her to tell him her name,but she shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him._

_"You didnt ask" Klaus smiled back out of amusmant and asked her,her name. Alex walked closer to him and he almost took a foot back. She looked down at his lips and back up into his deep blue eyes and licked her lips._

_"Call me Alex" Klaus' eyes never left hers as he whispered her name._

_"Alexandra"_

_*end flashback* _

Alex woke up from her daydream and turned towards Tommie.

"Listen Tommie, i'm going to see Klaus okay? I need you to stay here for me." Tommie looked at her repulsed.

"What?Alex no you are not going there exspecially there,i shall assist you" Alex smiled at his words.

"This is something i need to do by myself" Tommie was about to respond when Alex's phone vibrated. She looked at caller id and frowned,however she still answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hello,love" _Klaus purred at the end of the line.

"Klaus,what do you want?" Alex hissed.

_"Why do you think i want something from you?"_

"Your calling me what else would you want?"

_"aaaaah,Alexandra why must you think the worst of me,but your are right there are actually a few things i would like from you"_ He purred. Alex winced at the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"Your sick Klaus,just tell me what you want before i hang up" Alex ordered.

_"alright alright,i have someone here for you, a special friend for you and your brother i believe" _He said amusinlly. Alex and Tommie froze.

"Klaus stop playing games with me,what are you taling about? who is it?" Alex demanded.

_"ALEX! HELP ME PLEASE! IT'S ME CRISSIE!"_ A tanned girl screamed down the phone.

_"You should come and save her Alex sounds like she could need some help,but come alone,i will know about it,see you soon." _Klaus hung up without another word and Alex dropped the phone on the floor,fists were clentched at her teeth were grinding against teeth.

"Crissie? He has Crissie?" Tommie whispered. Alex nodded. Crissie was Alex's best friend and Tommies girlfriend,he loved her and she loved him,they both loved each other. Alex got jealous of them because they hardly ever argued or cheat or anything,but they really deserved each other.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys enjoyed it :) I will post as soon as i finish the next chapter :) Review?:P<strong>


	12. Authors Note!

**Okay guys just saying I have started writing the next chapter for History Repeats after a lot of hard thinking wondering what I would put in the next chapter and I've finally got it and I am piecing together all of my ideas it should be up by tomorrow, but don't fret if it's not it will most deffinatley be up the next day, thank you so much for being patient, I know how hard and upsetting it is when your reading a good story and there aren't any more chapters so don't fret it will be up and running soon, but while you at it, please read and review my latest fanfictions I hope to carry them on soon after this chapter. But again thank you for waiting!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely<strong>** GingerDepphead,**

**Also I was thinking of changing my name too GingerSmoldepp a mixture of Ian+Johnny what do you think :)**


	13. The Sun Also Rises part 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope this long chapter makes up for it!**

**Unfortunately I do not own any of the on going character of The Vampire Diaries, apart from Alexandra. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the apartment and looked around curiously. Clearly Klaus wasn't here. At least not yet, that means she only has a matter of time before Klaus comes back,she had to start the search. She opened a door.<p>

"Crissie?" Alex whispered into the room. She sighed and walked out backwards. She turned to face behind her and gasped in suprise as she saw Katherine there with Crissie in her arms. Katherine's vampire face was starting to scare Crissie. Crissie looked hopelessly up at Alex.

"Alex?" She asked.

"Please, please help me" She cried.

"Please, please help me" Katherine mocked Crissie and laughed. "All you humans, you are so pathetic." Alex glared.

"Katherine I swear to god I will make Klaus' job a lot easier and rip out your heart, I'm older than you, you don't stand a chance." Katherine just smirked.

"No, but he does" Alex turned around to be shoved against the wall by Ackley. His short brown hair and green eyes staring into Alex's brown ones.

"Ackley" Alex whispered.

"Hello sister" Ackley smirked. His hand round her throat. Alex tried to pry his hand off her neck but he was too strong.

"I forgot you're stronger" Alex said breathlessly.

"Yes dear sister I am" Ackley was still smirking.

"What are you doing here with Klaus?, Why are you working for him?"

"I'm not working for him Alex, I'm working with him." He smirked, his green eyes sparkling.

"Why?" Klaus chose this time to walk into the room. Klaus grinned when he saw who Ackely was pinning against the wall.

"Aah, Alexandra what a pleasant suprise"

"Shut up Klaus, you knew I was coming" Alex gasped because Ackley's grip was getting stronger.

"You see I only brought you here for one reason, and it wasn't for this pathetic exscuse for a human, Katerina" Klaus gave an invisible message to Katherine and she gripped Crissie's neck and snapped her neck, she fell to the floor lifelessly.

"NO!" Alex shouted she shoved Ackley into Klaus and they both went flying into the table, Alex sped over to Crissie picked up her body and rushed to the door, but was proppelled backwards by a witch. Klaus and Ackley fixed their clothes.

"aah, Greta great timing" Klaus smirked. Alex groaned and sat up.

"Okay, Okay if I wasn't here for Crissie, why am I here?" Alex asked curiously. Klaus walked over to her and held out his hand. She looked at it warily and took it. Klaus pulled her up and looked into her eyes.

" I need the first person I ever turned to complete the sacrifice" Alex laughed.

"hahaaa, that sucks, who did you turn first" Alex beamed. Katherine, Ackley and Klaus looked at Alex who had a huge smile on her face. As soon as she noticed all eyes on her, she back tracked towards the wall, the beaming smile long gone, she looked at Klaus in bewilderment.

"I...I was the first person you turned?" She asked curiously, she didn't realise how old she really was if she was the first person that Klaus had ever turned. Klaus' blue eyes shone down into her deep brown ones.

"Why are you so suprised" Ackley spoke up. Alex turned her curiousity to what Ackley was trying to imply.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm suprised, I just forgot how old I really was"

"No it's not that, Klaus was ultimatley obsessed with you" Ackley replied.

"Not just that either was it Klaus, you were in love with her...he...he was in love with you Alex" Katherine actually looked sincere about what she was trying to say, Alex's heart melted, when Katherine was human, (Katerina) She felt some sort of sisterly love for Katherine even though when she turned she was like a phycotic little bitch, in some way Alex thought that she could change Katherine, isn't that what everyone thinks about people who are phycotic or broken, even at one point she thought that she could fix Klaus...

She was very, very wrong about that.

"That is enough, Katerina, why don't you go play with Ackley, I'm sure he would be of great issistancance" Klaus looked angrily at Katherine. She sighed and gestured for Ackey to come with her to another room in Alaric's appartment.

Klaus turned slowly to Alex but didn't look her in the eyes, he didn't want to see her doe brown eyes looking up at him in anger, but what he exspected next wasen't what he exspected. Alex slowley walked up to Klaus and put her hand on his cheek and tipped his head upwards.

"Is it true?" She whispered. Klaus looked down, he almost looked like he was going to cry, was she seeing this right. Klaus the bad ass hybrid was... crying?

Klaus nodded. He looked down at Alex and put a hand on her lucious brown curls.

"Is it such a suprise?" Klaus asked.

"Of course it is Klaus, I've never known you so much as looked at someone who you love, I didn't even notice." Alex was very poilite and sencere in her words. She honestly felt sad for him that he was this monster but deep down inside, he was able to love, but it's a mission, that could be impossible to actually succseed in.

" Alex, I've loved you for as long I have walked this earth, that's why I turned you, but then I found out about the curse and things didn't work out how I had planned"

"I'm sorry, I really am, if you would've told me before, then maybe things could've changed, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it now."

"I know and I'm sorry" Klaus replied. Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sorry for what?" Alex asked.

"For the past and the future" Klaus' hands found their way onto both Alex's cheeks and she looked up at him curiously.

"What?" Klaus kissed her cheek gently but then snapped her neck. But all his feeling for Alex were absoloutley neccersary but he didn't let her go she fell limp in his arms and she brought him down with her. He stroked her cheek again.

"I have always loved you Alexandra, always will, but I am sorry for the things I will cause"

* * *

><p>( AN - I know I skipped a bit, but it was so much to do and so I just left out this less important parts of the show )

Elena is sitting on her knees on the muddy dirt she looked across to Jenna who was trying to decipher what was happening to her.

"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna asked. She lifted a hand to her head and turned to Elena.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked Jenna, she never wanted this, how could she have ever wished this kind of thing on anyone. How could she have done this, what about Stefan and Damon and Alex? Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie... everyone was part of his sacrifice but she forgot about Jenna, Alaric? What's he going to think when he sees Jenna...dead... Elena is not meant for this... she is a compastionate person if she looses that all is lost in the world. She's lost her Mom,and her Dad, now pratically her aunt, she doesn't want to loose anyone else.

"You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire." Jenna felt so scared, she only found out about creatures of the night and she's going to be one. This is all so new to ehr, the only thing close to vampires she ever got was stories that Miranda told her when they were young.

"Klaus. It was Klaus" Elena replied. She didn't want to loose Jenna, she was so close to her. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that." Jenna looked around to figure out they were in the forest and didn't know what to do in the current situation.

"Where are we? What happened?" Jenna asked, her blondish brownish locks blowing in her face.

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here" Elena exsplained.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she can hardly remeber anything since she got the phone call from Katherine.

"Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked. She watched Jenna's exspression which turned from confusion into suprise and frightened.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... Oh, god. He killed me" Jenna's blue eyes were filled with unleashed tears, she wasen't sure if she was ready to die just yet, her life had just been getting back on track and now this happens, she didn't know what to do.

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here" Elena begged Jenna to have hope that she will be fine and that they will both get through this.

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked. Greta arrives through moutins of trees and looks between the two.

"And I bet you're hungry" Greta smirks, her dark skin and hair creating unusual sence of magic. Elena notices a rock on the ground and tries to reach out and grab it, but before she could Greta threw Elena backwards with her powers and created a circle of fire around her, Elena looked round her in astonishment, she was stuck.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do" Greta exsplained to Elena who looked like someone who would try to escape.

"Greta... Please, just- just let her go" Elena pleaded.

"Klaus chose her" Greta replied. Greta sliced her wrist and walked over to Jenna who was staring at the two.

"Drink it" Greta commanded.

"Jenna, don't!" Elena begged at her aunt, but even she knew it was usless, no one could stop a transitioning human to a vampire, it was what drew them to drink. Blood.

"I can't" Jenna whispered.

"Let her go!" Elena cried. Jenna bit into Greta's wrist and drank her blood.

" No!" Elena shrieked.

" That's enough!" Greta pulled her wrist away and stood up and walked back over to the altar.

"Jenna. It's going to be ok" Elena was always the one who tried to create hope for anyone, it was her thing. Greta created a circle of fire around Jenna who looked really scared at this moment.

Elena looked over towards Jenna who was silently crying.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Elena asked, no one deserved to be forced to become something so horrid and cruel.<p>

" I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna replied.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts" Elena exsplained.

" I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna whispered.

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Elena and Jenna both turned their heads in the direction of what seemed to be someone screaming.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"That must be the werewolf" Elena figured. Greta pushes someone onto the ground and creates another ring of fire around the werewolf.

"What's happening to me?" Jules was panting for breath.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta looked down at the werewolf. Elena looked towards Greta.

" Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena tried, maybe she could get Greta to back down and not do this to them, and then that way Klaus won't be able to do this to them anymore.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order!" Greta exsclaimed.

Klaus walked through the trees, carrying a body with him.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner" Klaus tried to joke. He looked towards Jules, Elena and Jenna.

"Hello, my lovelies, are we ready?" Klaus smirked. Elena took the time to observe the girl in his arms, she could tell it was a girl from her dark hair, but she couldn't figure out who it was.

Elena gasped. "Alex"

Klaus placed Alex carefully on the ground next to Elena. The girls were in a circle, Jules on the right hand side, Alex on the left, Jenna was next to Jules and Elena was next to Alex.

Klaus gave the moonstone to Greta, he looked down at it nestalgiacelly.

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it" Klaus said.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked.

"I remember" Klaus replied. Greta threw the moonstone into a bowl on the altar looking stone, destroying the moonstone.

Elena, Jenna, Jules and Alex were still held captive in the cirlces of fire, and Alex still hasen't woke up. Jules can feel her bones breaking a bone a second, she turned to Elena who was looking down at her sympathetically, she could never imagine what werewolves had to go through, for their transition.

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler" Jules was trying hard to breath.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules shouted. Klaus looked towards Jules.

"Shall we" He smirked. The circle of fire began to decrease slowley from around Jules, and looked as if it just dissolved into the ground. Her transformation started to begin faster and she tried to run for it but Klaus stood infront of her and before she knew it, he pulled out her heart. His bloodied hand dripped down on her. He walked over to Greta and gripped Jules' heart so it would drip into the bowl.

" Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked.

" It's working" Greta smiled. Alex was still unconcious due to Klaus snapping her neck but would wake up soon. Meanwhile Jenna and Elena were busy talking.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna said.

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that" Elena's doe brown eyes shined with tears at her aunt, they were saying her goodbyes. She would never she her again.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you."

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us" Elena replied greatfully.

" Look around, Elena. I failed you" Jenna cried. Elena nodded furiously.

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... Run." Elena begged.

Jenna nodded in response. Klaus walked over to Jenna.

"Hello, Jenna"

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena cried walking towards the fire.

"Careful" Klaus said angrily.

"Elena, don't." Jenna pleaded.

" No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena cried. Elena looked up at Klaus helplessly.

"I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." Elena begged.

"Well, well" Klaus raised his head and smirked.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus grinned. Elena and Jenna also both raised their heads and looked up towards the cliffs were they saw Stefan.

* * *

><p>" I'm here to talk." Stefan explained.<p>

"Very, well then" Klaus nodded. Klaus joined Stefan at the cliff by using his vampire speed.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus asked.

Elena and Jenna looked up to were Klaus and Stefan were talking.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked Elena.

"I-I don't know. You can hear them. You can hear anything. Just focus on them"

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place" Stefan was trying to negotiate with Klaus, but was it going to work?

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of four women- four goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar." Klaus smirked. Stefan looked at him curiously, he furrowed his eybrows.

"Four?" Stefan asked. Klaus laughed.

"Oh yes I forgot, Alexandra is with the girls, she also needs to make a donation to a greater cause"

"What do you need Alex for?" Stefan's hands were crossed against his arms.

"Alex was the first person I turned, I was quite proud of her when she turned a true ripper, never seen a woman ripper in her true form." Replied Klaus.

"What are they saying" Elena asked.

"I can't-I can't make it out." Jenna replied.

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus."

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way" Stefan could do this.

"I can hear them. I can hear Stefan." Jenna was focusing so hard she couldn't hear Elena anymore.

" What are they saying?" Elena asked.

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you" Klaus smirked, his British voice cutting through his skin like a knife.

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna" Stefan nodded.

"Oh, my god." Jenna exclaimed.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"He wants to take my place" Jenna whispered.

* * *

><p>"Elena..." Jenna trailed off.<p>

" I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it" Elena said to herself. Klaus and Stefan arrive from the cliff down to the girls.

" Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus said. Stefan looked at Elena not noticing the body on the ground.

"Where's Alex?" Asked Stefan. He followed Elena's eyesight, to come across a body laid out on the dirt. He turned to Klaus.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan demmanded.

"Relax, mate she's fine, I just snapped her neck, she'll wake up...Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked, twiddling around with a stake.

"No"

" Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice" Klaus sped over to Stefan and shoved the stake deep in his back. Stefan cried from the pain.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena shouted.

" I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now.." Klaus trailed off. He punched Stefan and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta" He shouted back to Greta. The fire around Jenna slowley began to fade. Klaus looked at Jenna with no sympathy.

"Your turn."

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena desperatley tried to atleast have hope in that Jenna would survive and get away. Jenna looks at her determined.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna rushed over to Greta and bit her greedily. Klaus pulled her off and shoved her to the ground, Klaus loomed over her and waited for her and Elena to say their goodbyes.

"Jenna, no! Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." Elena promised. She has witnessed far too much. Klaus plunged the stake through Jenna's heart and watched her skin grow grey.

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena cried she fell to the floor hopelessly.

* * *

><p>Elena stared at Jenna's dead body, Stefan and Alex gradually begin to wake up from their state of unconciousness. Stefan turned towards Jenna and back at Elena.<p>

"I'm so sorry" Stefan whispered.

" Are they gonna kill him?" Elena whispered back. Stefan nodded. Klaus walked down toward Alex who just sat up and took in everything around her.

"Alexandra" Klaus' voice made her shiver, she looked up at him hopelessly.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you?" Alex asked. He had to do this, he was too determined, no one could stop Klaus from having his sacrifice they all had their own part to play.

Klaus nodded.

"No love" He replied. Alex stood up out of the ring of fire and stood infront of Klaus. Klaus lead Alex over to the altar were Greta stood waiting.

"What do you want from me exacly?" Alex asked standing infront of Klaus, his back into her front. He pushed away her hair and she turned slightly in his grip.

"Your blood sweetheart" Klaus whispered. **No he was not going to drain me dry! **Alex thought.

She started to struggle in Klaus' grip, her thrashing soon became impatient and Klaus rougly bit into Alex's neck and drank her blood. He leaned over Alex slighly so she would dip over the bowls edge and her blodd slowly dripped from her neck. A silent gasp came out of her pouty lips. Klaus drank hungrily, he forgot how tasty Alex's blood was, when she was human, he used her as a blood bag at first until she suddenly got under her skin and he fell in love with her. Alex fell limp in his arms and he slowley brought Alex down onto the cold hard ground of the altar and laid her down, her brown hair curling over her unconcious state.

Klaus walked over to Elena, he was slightly sad that he had to do what he did to his Alex, but he knew she would wake up after having a meal.

"It's time" The fire dissapeared around Elena. Klaus held out his hand to Elena but she just ignored it and got up herself, Klaus joins Elena at the altar and turned to look down at her.

"Thank you, Elena" His accent making him that much more dangerous.

"Go to hell" Elena spat at him. Klaus bit Elena slowly and carefully, he didn't want to take any chances of this not working. Stefan looked at Elena powerless, unable to do anything for her. Klaus was now drinking heavily and greedily from Elena and he closes his eyes, releashing in her taste. Too bad. He knows Elena's blood isn't as good as Alex's but he couldn't deney it was delicious. Klaus dropped Elena's lifeless body to the ground, and re opened his eyes, and took in a breath.

" I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus cried through the winds of the forest, the moon shone out on it's apex and glowed Klaus and his almighty glory. Klaus' transformation to a wolf slowly but painfully began.

Bonnie walked into the forest with her hand held up chanting to Klaus who was a writhing mass of blood on the forest floor. Klaus screamed, the pain was antagonising. Damon walked up to the altar when Alex, Elena and Greta were and snapped Greta's neck. Damon noticed Alex on the ground, he quickly knelt down and brushed her hair away from her face. Damon then looked to Elena who was next to her, he decided to get Elena out first seeing as she was human, he sped her out of the forest and placed her of a sofa in an abandoned house and placed her on it, and sped back out to fetch Alex, he picked her up, he decided to take her to the boarding house and placed her on his bed. He figured he would check on her later, it didn't look like she would be waking up any time soon, he had to go and look after Elena.

Damon walked over to Elena and knelt down next to her.

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't" Damon said, he stroked her face in a brotherly fashion, he did care about Elena, but not in that way.

" Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever" He felt stupid for doing what he did earlier, feeding her his blood, if she came back as a vampire, God know's what Alex would do to him.

Alaric and Jeremey run into the abandoned house, Jermey ran next to his sister and Alaric stood leaning against the door, catching his breath back.

" How is she?" Jeremey asked.

" I don't know yet." Damon replied.

"What about Jenna?" asked Alaric. Damon looked at him and then looked down at the floor.

"No" Alaric whispered. He didn't know what he would do without her.

" I'm sorry, Jeremy" Damon looked at Lil' Gilbert and frowned, he hoped he wouldn't go back to his orignal punk like state.

Elena's body started moving and she gasped for air.

"Elena!" Elena stared into eyes that were ice blue.

"Damon?" Elena, couldn't see very clearly right now, she sure hoped it was Damon.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine...I feel fine" Elena replied looking up at him smiling.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Damon and Alex were in the Gilbert's household, they were all getting ready for Jenna and Johns funeral. Alex was still feeling pretty weak and she felt like something was happening to her, it was unexplainable Damon and Stefan were both in smart looking but casual suits and Alex was in a plain lacey black dress with heels.<p>

"We all set?" Stefan asked. Alex was leaning against the door of Elena's room and looking at her sympathetically, Elena was too busy to realise that she was watching her.

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon asked Stefan.

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock." Replied Stefan.

"What about Alex, she okay?" Damon looked over to Alex who couldn't process what they were doing. Damon knew this was how she would've reacted to their deaths, even if it was John, she would be all shy and quiet and then the next she would be in a party mood, but crazy thing is, she would act all ripper-ish like she'd turned off her humanity, sometimes she's so good at acting like it, everyone believes that she has, until she breaks out into tears.

"I don't know, I think she's okay, this is just how she grieves. And um, she's kinda...off" Damon furrowed his eyebrows, as well as Stefan.

"What do you mean off?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know Stefan, she smells kinda differen't and she's just acting a little strange, some of you wouldn't be able to notice, they're only little things, I don't know what to do." Replied Damon. Stefan put a strong hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Just...be there for her, I'm sure she'll be fine"

* * *

><p>After every body had said their goodbye's too Jenna and John they all huddled together. Stefan walked over to Damon.<p>

"We're going to head back to the house" Stefan said.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon scowled.

"Damon, Alex and Elena need us right now. All of us." Stefan replied sincerley.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

"I have no idea." Stefan answered honestly.

"We need to get an idea. Fast" Damon looked his little brother in the eyes.

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena or Alex lose anybody else." Stefan hoped he could figure a way out of either of them loosing any more people.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother" Damon sighed.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan furrowed his brows. Damon pulls up his sleeve to show Stefan his werewolf bite. Stefan bit back a gasp, Alex and Elena were gonna be heart broken, exspecially Alex.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is" Damon nodded to his bite. Stefan put a comforting hand on Damon's arm.

"We'll find something. A cure." Stefan was sure of it, he hoped.

" There is no cure, Stefan." Damon's mouth was in a tight line. How was he going to say goodbye? To Elena? To Alex...His Allie.

"We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this" Stefan said comfortingly.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn and do not tell Alex, please, I don't wanna keep this from her, but I'm going to die Stefan, that's not something you wanna tell you're hopefully future lover now is it?" Damon started to make a joke through this.

Damon put a hand on Stefan's shoulder and walked away. Alex saw them together and furrowed her well defined eyebrows. She walked over to Stefan.

"Stefan, is everything okay? Where's Damon going?" Alex asked curiously. Stefan bit back the truth and looked at Alex's brown eyes.

"He's Damon, he doesn't do get togethers" Stefan tried to smile. Alex looked over Damon's walking figure. She laughed.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, never really was his thing." Stefan smiled at her laughter, it was something he hadn't heard in a long time and he missed it, he missed his sister.

"Hey...Stefan?" Stefan looked at Alex.

"Yeah, what is it?" Alex gupled.

"Um...Y'know, ever since the sacrifice, I feel strange, like really...really strange, and I don't know what it is. I feel different and...strange." Alex exsplained. Stefan suprised Alex when he hugged her form. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back. Stefan pulled back and held her by her shoulders and looked at her.

"Alex, I'm sure everything is fine, It's probably just nerves, after everything that's happened, you're wondering what's gonna happen next, that's normal, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about" Stefan's words put a smile on her tanned face.

"Thanks Stefan, I really needed this little pep talk, after everything that's happened, just make sure Elena's okay, okay? I'll come check up later" Alex looked to a family plot longingly and then turned back to Stefan.

"I just have something to do first" She smiled back at Stefan, it had been a long time since she last vistited her and her families graves, it's about time she talked to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, everything has been getting ontop of me lately but, here it is? Does anyone else think this years season is going great?! I mean Klarioline scenes! XD Thankyou for reading. R&amp;R :D<strong>


	14. VIAN! (VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!)

Guys I know I am being incredibly selfish and not thinking of anyone else right now, but would ANYONE OF MY INCREDIBLE READERS MIND if I started the rest of the story I continued into Season 4 skipping the rest of 2+3 It's just it's so much to write, and most of my ideas come from the episodes that I have seen lately especially a very important one and I don't want to loose it. The past hasn't changed I've just skipped, but seriously do any of you readers mind? If most of you do then I will carry on because I don't want you guys to feel like that but if you don't mind you guys are such life savers! And I love you guys so much! Thank you!


	15. I know I'm a pain in the ass

Okay guys thank you so much :D and I am so happy from how many reviews and followers I have on this story thank yaa! Feel free to ask me any questions you want about the story or anything else I guess? But I may or may not upload through the weekdays because I need stuff to be handed in at school but most deffinatley Friday,Saturday or Sunday :D Thanks again!


	16. The Killer

**Hi, everyone sorry for the slow update but I had a lot of school work to do and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update quick due to exams next month, but I will try my hardest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Only Alex, although Damon, Klaus, Elijah woo! (Bold writing is thoughts!) OOH and remember Alex is also known as Allie!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Killer <strong>

Jeremy walked into back room of The Grill with a box full of dishes; he placed them on random shelves. Jeremy suddenly heard something; he looked around him only to not see anything there. He shrugged it off. Jeremy turned back around to his job only to be stabbed in the neck by Connor.

"Do I have your attention?" Connor whispered in Jeremy ear. Jeremy nodded. Scared that the hunter was going to do something drastic.

"Good. Then let's talk about vampires" Connor whispered again and grabbed Jeremy and pulled him into the front of The Grill.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up fistful of her sheets and got up determined to find something that was on her desk, she walked over it, tucking her brown hair behind her ear and reached for her diary.<p>

_Dear diary, I know it's been a while. A long while. I haven't needed – I haven't wanted to write this stuff down, but I don't want to say it out loud either. The thing is: I'm a vampire and I hate it._

* * *

><p>Stefan is sitting at his desk pen in his hand and hand on his head thinking of what to write, he hasn't wrote in so long. Should he? He needs too. He can't tell anyone else what he's feeling, and this...this is the only way to tell someone.<p>

_Somewhere in the world, there's a cure for vampires. If I can get it, Elena can be human again. I can give her back her life. _

Elena is silently crying, she is used to this by now. She's learnt to silently cry. It's not worth mulling over, she will get through this. She hoped. She wasn't born to turn into a vampire, no one is. But she could never imagine herself as a monster. Her blood lust. It's not right. **How does Stefan get through it? **She thought. She gripped her pen and started to write again.

_Part of me just wants to end it, but then I think of Jeremy. I'm all that he has left, so I need to find a way through this. No matter what it takes? - Elena._

Stefan is thinking about how himself, Damon, Alex are going to help Elena get through this. Maybe Alex, will be the most helpful, she has been through this, him and her. Damon didn't...doesn't care about his blood lust. But he could still be helpful to her. **She has to get through this, we will help her. We love her. I love her. ** He thought.

_So, that's what I need to do. No matter what Klaus asks, no matter what lies I have to tell or secrets I have to keep, I'll do it. No matter what it takes? - Stefan. S_

Stefan paused, mulling over what he had written, it was his true feeling and he couldn't help that. He was going to get through this, they all were. Stefan was abruptly taken from his mind when his phone started to go off. He frowned thinking of who it could be. He looked at his phone to find out that Klaus had sent him a text, it read.

_We have a problem - K_

Stefan phoned up Klaus and held his breath. He had to act normal.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did Connor escape?" Stefan shouted.<p>

Klaus wandered around the excavation dig site that he had compelled people to dig.

"I'd blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me" Klaus commanded. Klaus could hear Stefan sigh on the other end.

_"Well, he could be anywhere now_" Said Stefan.

"Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin" Klaus gave Stefan the information he needed to see if he could occupy the hunter until Klaus returns.

_"This means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires._" Stefan finally figured out.

"This is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead" Klaus paused. "And make sure Alexandra does not kill him, she hates hunters." Klaus added. Stefan took this in.

_"Why does she hate them?" _Stefan asked, perhaps Klaus will give him the answers he's been looking for. Alex has been hiding a lot lately and he didn't know what, he didn't even think Damon knew.

"Since two of them tried to kill her in the 40's" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

"_Well, what did she do?" _Klaus could see what he was doing.

"Why don't you ask her? I mean are you not best buddies any more after what you did to Damon at the ball?" Klaus smirked when Stefan gave no answer.

_"Look let's just get back to Connor because if Damon crosses paths with him..." _Stefan trailed knowing that Klaus knew what he meant.

"You'll need to keep Damon in check." Klaus replied.

"_Be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth." _

"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is, Alex too" Klaus replied smirking. He knew it was a low blow, but that what he does best.

"_Nice try, Klaus. But I trust Damon and Alex a hell of a lot more than I trust you__**"**_

"And I trust no one. This is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?" Klaus demanded, his pink lips pursed.

Stefan said nothing and so Klaus hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Back to the Grill it's empty and Matt is alone getting ready to open it for the day. He was wiping the tables down he paused and called Jeremy seeing that he still wasn't here.<p>

"Really? Jeremy, you're half an hour late. Get here now!" Matt shouted. He hung up the phone and started taking the chairs off the tables.

"Uh… Matt?" April had walked in surprising Matt because The Grill wasn't open yet.

"Uh, hey, April. We don't open until eleven." Matt told her confused as to why she was here.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't like trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever. I just – I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah." April asked nervously.

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?" Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

Now out of the back room Connor drags Jeremy out with a knife to his neck.

"Oh, I just assumed… I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?" April was confused. Matt scoffed and turned around.

"Rebekah and I are not a thing." Matt stated. April walked closer to Matt seeing that he was uncomfortable with what she said.

"Well, I – I mean I'm worried about her. She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad and then she just – disappeared." April said sadly.

Connor pushed Jeremy into the room forcefully, April and Matt turn around hearing a scuffling of feet on the floor. Matt ran in front of April protectively. Connor pushed the knife harsher against Jeremy's neck.

"Trust me, that's the least of your problems" Connor informed.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her bedroom door only to see Damon walk in after Alex.<p>

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Elena exclaimed. Alex walked around her room looking at all the pictures; she picked one up of her and Caroline in their cheer leading uniform.

"Cute picture." Alex said and put the picture back down. She turned back to Elena and Damon.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked. Elena was startled.

"Okay, uh, good morning to you too." Elena back chatted her eyebrows pulled together full of frustration. Alex walked up beside Damon.

"He's not answering his phone and he's not here, which you know, big deal, we've only got a killer vampire hunter on the loose." Alex informed her, Alex's waves were cascaded down her back making her look like she meant business.

"I haven't talked to him yet today." Elena replied confused.

"Mmm" Damon walked over to Elena. "Give me your phone, maybe he's dodging me." Damon held out his hand.

"Well, he sure is dodging me, because if he didn't he would probably be dead" Alex looked at Elena accusingly, she was still angry about what Elena and Stefan did to Damon at the Mikealson's ball.

"Are you still angry about that?" Elena asked while searching for her phone.

"Yes Elena, I'm _still _angry about that. You got Stefan to snap Damon's neck!" Alex shouted.

"Look I'm sorry okay, but it had to happen, you two wouldn't have let me meet Esther otherwise."

"Of course we wouldn't have because you wouldn't have been in danger!" Alex cried. She really needed to control her emotions. Damon turned to his girls and went behind Alex and rubbed her arms comfortingly and tried to calm her down. Elena decided to try and change the subject.

"Why would Stefan be dodging you?" She asked Damon. Damon turned his eyes to hers.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the hot, sweaty dance party business" Elena looked up at him nervously and she tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. Alex glared at Elena. "I figured you spilled your guilty, little guts the minute I left last night" Elena said nothing and continued in searching for her phone. Damon took in Elena's silence and looked at her accusingly.

"Ohhh, you didn't tell him, did you?" Damon smirked.

"No, Damon. I didn't tell him that I got high on blood like some crack head and then dirty danced with you. It was a mistake, okay. I wasn't myself and besides, he's already got enough to deal with trying to get me through this vampire stuff." Elena said. Alex was feeling angry and jealous.

"I think I'm just gonna wait downstairs, don't take too long" Alex said and blurred out of the room. Damon followed the way she went with his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows while Elena just sighed.

"She hates me" Elena stated while passing Damon her phone.

"Yeah, well at least she isn't dodging you." Elena looked at him confused.

"She's ignoring you? Why?" Elena asked.

"I don't know Elena, when you find out... Tell me" Damon shouted at her. Elena was taken back.

"Sorry" Elena murmured. Damon turned to Elena's phone and dialled Stefan's number. Surprise surprise... Voice mail.

_"Hey it's Stefan, leave a message." _Damon hung up and turned to Elena who both had the look of worried for Stefan.

"So, either he's dodging both of us." Damon started.

"Or something's wrong" Elena finished.

* * *

><p>Alex sighed listening to Damon and Elena talk about her. Alex shed a tear from her brown eye and wiped it off furiously. She gave up and blurred to the grill. <strong>Maybe Jeremy can keep me company and not be a pompous ass. <strong>She thought.

* * *

><p>"Sit down! SIT DOWN!" Connor shouted at Matt and April. Connor has still got Jeremy in a headlock and walked forward making April and Matt sit down. Connor pushed Jeremy down next to them. Connor looked towards Jeremy and held out his hand.<p>

"Gilbert, give me your cell phone." He commanded.

"At least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this." Jeremy nodded at April.

"She has everything to do with this." Jeremy handed Connor his phone. "Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history." April furrowed her eyebrows and cried.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." April cried, she was fearful for her life.

"Well, you kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off." Connor pointed towards Jeremy's bracelet. Jeremy looked up at him. "Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday."

"Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?!" Jeremy shouted. April whimpered.

"Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?!"

"Compulsion, secrets, vampires" Connor stated. Matt decided to speak up, his blue eyes running over Connor.

"If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us."

"Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill. Now, who should I text first? Hm?" Connor scrolled through all Jeremy's contacts before he stopped at Damon's. "Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan, Tyler Lockwood? Ooh how about Alex? She's a hybrid right?" Jeremy nodded scared of what to say. "Naah, how about all of the above?" Connor sent a text to Damon, Tyler, Stefan and Alex.

_Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown. _He placed Jeremy's phone on the table and bashed it with his knife, so it broke into millions of tiny little pieces.

They all froze at the sound of heels echoing throughout the walls.

"Jeremy?" Shouted Alex.

"Alex!" Jeremy screamed. "Get out of here!" Alex laughed.

"Jeremy what are you talking-" Alex froze when she walked into the front room, she saw Matt, April and Jeremy round the table and Connor standing in front of them.

"Connor" She whispered.

"Wow, that was fast" Connor laughed. The brown beauty didn't have time to react before Connor shot her with a vervain and wolfs bane dart he managed to aim it perfectly in her neck. These hunters were much underestimated.

"Aaaah!" She screamed and tore out the dart and shoved it on the floor. She fell to the floor helplessly. Connor had put a lot of the two together in that dart.

* * *

><p>"So, we each take a different entrance; hit them at the same time." Damon said to Elena. Stefan walked into the room and Elena looked up towards him.<p>

"Stefan!" Damon looked up to see Stefan standing in the doorway he looked angrily at his little brother.

"Where the hell have you been?" He shouted. Stefan reached his arm out for Elena and they embraced each other.

"Coming up with a plan." Stefan replied.

"Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him."

"Where's Alex?" Stefan asked Damon. Damon sighed.

"I don't know, she's been ignoring me all day." Stefan took it in.

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages."

"Hence, the open heart surgery." Elena turned to Stefan.

"Damon's right. Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us"

"I called in the hybrids to help too" Tyler walked into the room, followed by Caroline.

"My Mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."

"Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around." Damon said.

"Alright, hold on, you're not all going." Stefan turned towards Elena and Caroline.

"He shot me like nine times. If we're killing him, I want in" Tyler stated.

"He's got Jeremy. I'm going." Elena said determined.

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan demanded. Damon looked at looked at his little brother startled.

"Until_ you _figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants."

"This guy is known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom." Stefan announced.

"Does he?" Elena asked confused.

"He's had it before." Stefan pointed out. Elena thought about the plan, and Damon is clearly very angry with his brother.

"Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Damon uttered.

"She can't do magic." Caroline told Damon.

"Really? Well, call her; tell her Jeremy's life is in danger; maybe that will bring her out of retirement." Damon shouted, he walked out of the room and barged Stefan's shoulder on the way out.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked on the road around The Grill, he was talking to Klaus.<p>

"_You expect me to care about bloody hostages?" _

"Well, you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. Besides, I have a feeling Alex is in there too. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive and Alex... You better get your hybrids on board with my plan." Stefan replied. Klaus sighed.

_"Do what you have to do. Get Alexandra out of there. If she is even scratched I will rip your heart out." _Stefan hung up, he looked up to the window were Damon and Elena were talking.

* * *

><p>Elena caught Stefan looking at her through the window and backed up to Damon who was sorting through some blue prints that they found.<p>

"Who was he talking to?" Asked Elena.

"Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she decided to make herself useful again." Damon looked up to her; he stared into her brown eyes. Damon sighed and looked back down to the blue prints.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"It's our way in. Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad."

"The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar" Damon took out a picture of the map with his phone.

"Yep." Damon put his phone away and turned to Elena who was looking at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked. Elena didn't answer because her phone went off.

"What did you find out?" Elena asked the speaker.

"_I can only make out the voices."_ Replied Stefan.

"How many hostages?" Damon spoke up.

_"Four. But Elena, its Matt and April Young."_

"Four? Who's the fourth?" Asked Damon.

_"I don't know, whoever they are they're not talking, I can only hear their heartbeat." _Damon thought about who it could possibly be.

"Those two idiots, they're like danger magnets." Damon informed.

"We have to get them out of there." Elena said worried.

"_I just need a little more time"_

"Well, the clock's ticking, brother." Damon pursed.

"_You know, I could do without the coloured commentary." _Stefan hung up on them.

"I'm going in these tunnels." Elena walked toward the door but Damon intercepted her with his speed.

"No, you're not. This guy doesn't know that you're a vampire, let's keep it that way." Damon said.

"Well, maybe that's it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages." Replied Elena. She tries to leave but Damon grabbed her.

"No. Best case scenario is now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario: he figures you out, kills you on the spot." He has no idea what's going on with Alex, she's ignoring him. He's lost Alex, he can't lose Elena. Elena released her wrist from Damon's grasp.

"Stop treating me like I can't handle myself. Alaric trained me and I've been practising with Stefan" Elena walked over to the door.

"So what? Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?" Elena turned to look at him; Damon blurred over the crossbow on the table and pointed it at Elena.

"Bang. You're dead. Now what?" Elena rushed over to Damon; she knocked the crossbow out of his hands and grabbed it. She pushed Damon and straddled him on the bed and aimed the bow at his heart.

Elena tilted her head. "Head shots no good, it has to be the heart. So, now you're dead."

Damon smirked. "For someone who doesn't want to be like me, you sure are good at it." He pushed Elena's hands out the way so the crossbow isn't pointing at him any more.

Elena looked down at Damon sadly. "My brother is the only thing that's holding me together right now, Damon. If anything happens to him…" Damon looked up at her.

"We'll get him out. I promise."

* * *

><p>Alex stirred and groaned. Connor was doing, whatever the hell it was he was doing and turned to Alex to see she was waking up. Alex tried to wriggle free only to find she was tied to a chair in front of Jeremy, Matt and April with a gag over her mouth. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She stiffened when she felt someone behind her. Alex was waiting for his next move, he's already knocked her out with a mixture of wolfs bane and vervain. She was hungry and tired and pissed.<p>

Connor staked Alex in the back through her abdomen. Her scream was muffled by the gag around her mouth. Her eyes had turned a beautiful golden hue colour. That's what he wanted. To make her angry enough for this.

Connor ripped the gag off and Alex gasped for breath. She kept coughing. Connor walked around slowly round Alex's chair to get in front of her. Alex bared her fangs and hissed at him.

Connor thrusted a needle inside her gums and took hybrid venom. Alex screamed again.

"Connor stop! Don't do this!" Connor turned to Jeremy.

"I have to do this Jeremy this is what I do, kill monsters like her" He turned back around to Alex. She looked up at him.

"When I get out of here I am going to kill you and make you _beg_ for your life hunter" Connor smiled, he leaned down close to Alex intimidating her. He reached into her stomach and pulled out the stake. Alex screamed again. She tried getting free. She wanted _so bad _to rip his _fucking _head off.

Connor laughed, he walked over to one of the tables in the grill and poured Alex's hybrid toxin into a glass jar. He was rigging up a bomb. Alex glared at his back. He could feel piercing brown eyes on his back.

"He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this – all this talk about vampires and...And Alex's face..., but I mean, he mentioned my dad." April whimpered.

"Hey, this guy's a nut job, okay? Don't let him get in your head." Matt told her.

"But. But Alex's face!" She looked at Matt desperately. Alex growled low in her throat.

"I am _not_ an enemy to you April." April ignored her and turned to Jeremy who was keeping an eye on Connor.

"What if he knows something? Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember" Jeremy replied, he stood up walking over to Connor.

"Let it go, Jeremy!" Matt shouted.

"You said we had a conversation yesterday" Jeremy started. Connor hummed.

"About what?" He continued.

"We'll get into that. First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade" Connor said.

"What is all that?" Asked Jeremy.

"The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream." Connor explained.

"Hey! That's my toxin! You should pay me for that!" Alex shouted. She was totally having a Damon moment.

"And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?" Jeremy asked.

"You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'; that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and – and all of this will have meant something." Connor looked to April and Matt. "Hey! We're gonna have visitors soon, you two get in the back. Get up! MOVE!"

April got up crying, Matt took her by the shoulders gently.

"Before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?" Matt looked at Jeremy to Connor and lead April out back.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled the blinds apart from the window for the fifth time and looked down at the Grill, Damon walked over to her.<p>

"Stefan is on his way. This will be over soon." Damon said comfortingly.

"Will it? I mean, haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?" Elena turned around to look at Damon.

"Well, we'll get him out of this and we'll compel him down to the Bahamas. Maybe he'll find an island girl" Damon smirked. Elena gave him a look. The door opened to find Stefan walking in.

"Did you find the tunnel map?" Stefan asked.

"Got it. It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started." Damon rubbed his hands.

Stefan looked to Damon. "Umm..Damon there's something you should know." Damon looked up at him expectantly.

"Well? Spit it out brother?" Stefan sighed.

"Alex is in there" Damon froze.

"What!" Damon shouted "How could you let this happen aren't you supposed to be her BFF now?" If that's how he wants to play fine.

"What about you huh? She's your girlfriend...isn't she? Or were you too caught up in Elena and those dirty dancing moves you were too blind to see she was angry!" Stefan yelled back. Elena and Damon's eyes were wide as saucers.

"How do you know about that?" Elena whispered. Stefan looked at Elena back to Damon.

"Alex told me" Stefan replied.

Damon let out an angry sigh. Stefan took this as a sign that Damon didn't wanted her blabbing to Damon.

"Damon, what did you think she was gonna do huh? Did it ever occur to you that she was angry and possibly even jealous? Bear in mind Damon Alex is a hybrid her emotions are out of control! Worse than Elena's... At this point I'm a better friend than you _ever_ were!"

Damon rubbed his hands over his face. "Look we will talk about this later okay? Me, you _and _Alex but right now our priority is to get Jeremy and Allie out of there" Damon leaned his hands on the table in front of them.

"Look, no one is going in there...not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front; you and I can take the tunnels." Damon looked at his little brother blue eyes glaring at hazel.

"Since when did we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?"

"Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire; the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bets."

"Well, how are you sure that he even has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?" Damon asked his little brother. He sure as hell was keeping a lot of secrets lately. Just like Alex. What are they both hiding?

Stefan turned around and picked up a vervain dart.

"Stop being paranoid, Damon" Stefan replied to his big brother.

"Start telling the truth, Stefan. Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?" Damon pried.

"I am telling you the truth. This is the best way to get everyone out"

Elena decided to speak up between the brother feuds.

"Okay, what are with you two? We're wasting time"

"You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself." Damon's _charming _personality shined through.

Damon and Elena walked to the door. Stefan blurred in front of Damon and stabbed him with the dart.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted unbelieved. Damon started to go limp. Stefan slowly lowered Damon to the ground. Elena is still shocked.

Stefan laid Damon on the couch. He feels around for Damon's phone.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels." Stefan opened up the picture of the map with Damon's phone. "But, I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way."

"If you can't count on him? You just vervain him."

"Do you think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you and Alex out for himself, but then he'll go right after Connor, no matter who gets hurt." Stefan replied.

"Then I'm coming with you" Elena stated. Stefan walked over to her.

"You're not coming with me, Elena"

"You need my help Stefan" Elena wasn't going to back down.

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you"

"You don't think that I – I- I'm afraid of that? Of course, I am. Stefan, I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt…." Stefan grabbed Elena's face in his manly hands.

"I'll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise you."

"No" She replied.

"Elena, listen to me, listen to me" Elena calmed down. "This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please."

Elena nodded. Stefan kissed passionately. When Elena opened her eyes and he was gone.

* * *

><p>The phone in the Grill rang; Jeremy reached for it, only to get Connor's hand slap down on his wrist preventing him from answering it. Connor took the phone out of Jeremy's hand and answered it himself.<p>

"We're closed" Connor said. Stefan walked through the woods, phone up to his ear, he was getting impatient with the stupid hunters, stupid games, enough is enough, besides he had to get his Allie out of there.

"_I want you to free the hostages"_

"I'll free them as soon as you give me what I want. You and everyone like you dead." Connor replied

"_What? So your hunter's mark can grow?" _Connor was stunned that Stefan knew some important information about the hunters mark. How did he find out? Connor was stunned to silence, Stefan took that as an opportunity to grab and go.

"_Yeah, I know all about that. What it means, what you are.__Listen, if you free the hostages then you and I can have a little chat. I'll even tell you about the brotherhood of the Five." _Stefan tried negotiating with him. Is he going to be able to grab and go? Or is this hunter going to be far more harder than he thought?

Connor scoffed. "That's a weak move. You must be desperate."

"_Think about it, Connor. Klaus saved your life. He needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?" _Connor slammed down the phone on the receiver breaking it in the process. He shoved the phone off the bar and walked away from it towards Jeremy.

Connor finished setting up the hybrid venom bomb. Jeremy saw a stake and slowly walked towards it.

"You may be a potential hunter, but if you make one move; I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand" Connor caught Jeremy red handed.

"They're not all bad, you know. Some of them, they're my friends." Jeremy replied.

"Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic." Connor laughed.

"What happened to her?" Jeremy asked. Connor thought about it for a few minutes then decided to give him, his answer.

"I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but… a vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's gonna go off" Connor pushed up his sleeve and showed Jeremy is tattoo. "That's why I got this"

Jeremy looked down at Connor's mark and was shocked at what he saw. He wanted to know why he could see it. Was it weird? Was it good? Or was it bad? Why are all these questions running through his head? Is even _ever_ going to get an answer?

"So you killed your own friend!" Jeremy yelled. **How could someone do that to their friend? That's just crazy talk. I would never ever do that! **Jeremy thought to himself.

"Listen; if you're gonna be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires." Connor explained. Connor, Jeremy and Alex turned around to the sound of a small bang.

"We've got company." Connor said. He walked over to the light switch and switched it off, Connor quickly walked over to the stereo near the bar and turned the ball to its loudest volume, so whoever, vampire it was it would hurt their ears. Alex bent her head down from the loud music; her hybrid hearing was going ape. Her ears were definitely going to kill after this unfortunate day.

Connor grabbed Jeremy and pushed him down on the floor. Dean (the hybrid that Klaus called) opened the door and looked around carefully; his light brown eyes scanned the floor to see a trip wire almost touching the tip of his big brown boots. Dean cassed his orbs to the right side of him and saw a loaded bomb. He carefully stepped over it and onto a mat which was in front of him. Dean caught sight of movement and studied that area of space, he caught sight of long brown curly hair, he caught a glimpse of her eyes dark chocolate brown. Dean went to step off of the mat but a red light started to blink under the mat, meaning the bomb is about to explode, Dean didn't have any time to react to his upcoming death. The bomb went off and Dean flew up into the air.

**(Everyone knows that Dean is now dead, because Stefan killed him, I just wanted to skip that bit)**

Stefan was leaning against a small heavy box that was being used as a table with a map on it; Stefan had his phone in his hand talking to Damon.

"Follow this map, get out of here, and take her to Caroline so she can…" Stefan trailed off.

"Okay" Matt replied, he grabbed April gently and walked her out of the room, Matt turned around to talk to Stefan. "Stefan, that guy is armed. If you go out there, he's gonna kill Jeremy and Alex" Matt had a sincere expression of loyalty on his face, he thought Alex was a great friend, a lot like him, they both were loyal to their friends.

"No one's killing anyone. Go." Stefan watched Matt go before looking back down at the map on the box and muttered. "Not if I can help it"

In the front of the Grill, Jeremy walked over to Connor; Connor took off his jacket and saw that his tattoo was growing. Stefan stealthily walked into the front of the Grill. Connor saw him a grabbed Jeremy roughly; he pointed his grey boring looking gun toward Stefan. Stefan caught the gun and jumped into the air flying towards the bar and landed over the other side, and hid behind it. Connor kept shooting at Stefan trying to aim better but the bar side was in the way. Connor chucked his gun on the floor and pushed Jeremy to the side. Jeremy accidently stood on another mat in the Grill activating the bomb. Connor walked around Jeremy and picked back up his gun and pointed it at the bar side where Stefan still was hiding. Alex managed to crawl over to Stefan from her old position which was being tied up in the chair, all the distraction Stefan had made, gave her chance to escape, but it wasn't easy.

Stefan saw her crawling over to him and she leaned down panting on his shoulder, Stefan hugged her side. Stefan pointed his head to the ceiling making sure that Connor could hear his musky voice.

"Connor, you don't have to do this!" Stefan shouted, he saw that Alex was about to speak but threw his hand over her mouth to shut her up. His hazel eyes bore into hers, giving her a look that read. 'He doesn't know you've escaped, let's keep it that way'

"Stefan!" Jeremy shouted. Alex's brown eyes shone with tears. She cared about Jeremy a lot like her own brothers. After the sacrifice Ackley and Tommie had both fled. God knows where Ackley went, probably to cause more trouble with a powerful vampire. Tommie just couldn't deal with all the grief that came with Cassie's death. She blamed it on her, all the time. Even he did before he left. She hasn't heard from him since then.

Stefan and Alex could hear the small sound of a bomb ticking like a clock and looked at each other. A sob made its way through Alex but she managed to hold it back.

"Connor, we can end this right now! Just put down the gun and come with me!" Stefan tried to negotiate; he didn't know if this was going to work.

"Sure. Come out, I'll hand the gun over." Connor replied.

"Think about this. No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know!" Stefan was trying desperately, he couldn't let Jeremy die! Not like this!

"I don't make deals with vampires!" Connor shouted. **Why don't these stupid vampires understand that!**

"Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing; it'll all be for nothing."

* * *

><p>Elena approached one of the entrances at the Grill. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and listened for Stefan and Alex, he could hear Stefan talking to Connor.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go!" Stefan still wasn't working with the whole negotiate thing. He just wasn't good at this sort of thing.<p>

Elena opened the front door to the entrance of the Grill and ran in. Connor was still pointing the gun towards Stefan who was still hiding. He turned his head and saw Elena standing their trying to act human, but he didn't know that.

"Please!" Elena yelled, she couldn't lose her little brother; she was the one who was supposed to look after him. Alex and Stefan heard Elena's voice running through the Grill's walls.

Alex's eyes widened in horror, she may be mad at her right now but she was going to get herself killed, she was only a newbie vampire, she had no chance!

"Elena!" Alex screamed "Get the hell out of here!" Connor turned back to the sound of Alex's voice and turned to the space where he last put her, and realised that she had escaped. He looked a little bit scared. Stefan, Alex and Elena could hear his pumping just a tiny bit faster than before, Alex realised this and started to speak.

"What's the matter Connor? Scared that you won't be able to beat me? I'm nine hundred years old" She laughed. "You have no chance."

Connor pointed the gun back to them. Silence out run everyone in the Grill and Elena carried on with the problem at hand.

"Please don't hurt him!" Elena cried, tears started to form in her eyes, she didn't have to act, she really was scared for Jer. Connor pointed the gun on Jeremy.

"You come any closer, he's dead."

"Elena get out of here!" Jeremy shouted at his big sister. Is she stupid?

"He's the only family that I have left. Just – just let him go." Connor shouted to Stefan.

"You hear that? Your girl is watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! One! Two!"

Stefan stood up and raised his hands in surrender. Alex looked up at him surprised.

"Stefan? What the hell are you doing?"

Connor pointed the gun at Stefan, Elena saw this and rushed at Connor, Connor shot his gun and the bullet hit Jeremy in the stomach. Alex was pissed. She blurred to Connor and threw him on the floor; she sat on top of him and grabbed him by the throat, choking him. Elena ran over to Jeremy trying hard not to show her vampire face due to Jeremy's blood everywhere. Stefan noticed that the bomb was about to go off and rushed over to Elena and Jeremy and picked them up throwing them all over a table. The bomb exploded. Alex looked up from herself hissing and strangling Connor.

"Jeremy?!" Alex shouted.

In Alex's moment of panic for Jeremy, Connor managed to rip her hands off his throat with a lot of strength and tossed her to the side of him. Alex landed with a heavy 'umph' Connor rolled on top of her and grabbed her long hair. Connor went in for the kill holding a stake above her heart, Alex saw this coming and grabbed his brown wrists and fought back. Stefan rushed at Connor and knocked him off Alex. He kneeled down next to Connor; he grabbed him and rushed away. Alex breathed heavily and got up slowly looking around the Grill, she couldn't see Connor or Stefan anywhere.

* * *

><p>Alex stood behind Elena watching her feed Jeremy her blood. Elena touched Jeremy's face soothingly like a sister would to their loved ones and looked down at his wound, her and Alex could smell the blood Alex and Elena could both barley control it but Alex managed to, she could if she really had to. Elena's eyes started becoming red with hunger, she realised what she was doing and forced herself to become back to her normal big brown eyes and backed away from her brother.<p>

"I'm sorry – I…." Elena trailed off she was crying, she turned away from Jeremy discussted with herself, he was her brother! Alex sighed, she turned around and walked over to the bar, if she was here she may as well have a few drinks and pored herself some bourbon. It reminded her of her beloved Damon. Alex sighed again and picked up the newly pored drink to her lips and tipped it down.

Jeremy looked at Elena. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide it. I know you're not going to hurt me."

"How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?"

"He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo." Jeremy replied confused. Elena turned to face Jeremy.

"His what?"

"His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?"

Elena shook her head. "No. Wait – wait, who else knows about this?"

"Well, that's the thing, I don't even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me." Jeremy said. Elena stood up furiously along with Alex who was pissed off; drink and anger did _not_ work together for her.

* * *

><p>Stefan leaded Connor through the tunnel system underground. He had Connor's arm twisted by his back and pushed him forward. Damon was also in the tunnels facing his baby brother in the dark grey looking rocks all around them.<p>

Damon smirked. "Good work brother."

"It's over, Damon. I have him." Stefan replied.

"Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it." Damon sneered.

"I'm taking him with me." Stefan argued.

"That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him." Damon argued back. He moved closer to Stefan and Connor slowly and predator like.

"You better back off, Damon."

"Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?" Damon did that weird eye thing that he does.

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just gonna have to trust me on that." Stefan replied, why couldn't Damon just trust him? His own brother.

"I don't want to. I don't have to. Not gonna. Now, give him to me, brother."

Stefan turned to Connor. "Run as fast as you can" Stefan pushed Connor away. Connor ran off and Stefan rushed at Damon pinning his against the rocky wall.

"You're not gonna kill him." Stefan growled low in his throat.

Damon grabbed Stefan and super sped around his throwing his against the wall harshly, he then grabbed him by the shoulders pinning his roughly.

"Why are you protecting him?! Tell me." Damon growled. He was getting pissed.

Damon moved his hand toward Stefan's heart. Stefan grabbed his wrist trying to fight back. Damon overcame Stefan's strength and pushed his hand into Stefan's chest tugging on his heart. Stefan groaned, his head leaning back against the wall.

"Tell me." Damon growled again.

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows." Stefan screamed.

Damon started pulling against his heart; Stefan screamed in pain leaning his head back against the wall again.

"Then it has to be good. Spill it!" Replied Damon. Damon continued pulling at Stefan's heart not letting go until he told him. He wanted to know. What was so important for the hunter to still be alive if he tortured _his_ Allie, almost killed Jeremy and could've killed Elena!

"Spill it!"

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure." Stefan yelled breathlessly.

"A cure for what?" Damon asked confused. He gave Stefan some slack so he could speak.

"For her. For Elena." Stefan replied.

"Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, and if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever." Damon looked shocked. "I know it's crazy, Damon. But its hope, do you understand me? It's her only hope." Stefan cried.

Stefan grunted, Damon's hand was still inside his body, he removed his hand quickly causing Stefan to groan again. Stefan breathed heavily. Damon is still trying to process that there actually could be a cure for vampirism.

* * *

><p>In a different part of the tunnels, Connor was still running trying to find a way out. He took a turn to be be propelled backwards. Alex's dark eyes held fury. She rushed up to him and grabbed him by the throat and bit into his neck, drinking his gorgeous slimy red sticky blood. Connor screamed in agony.<p>

Alex pulled away slowly savouring the taste on her now blood stained lips, and looked him dead in the eyes, brown on brown. Alex hissed at him her golden eyes glowed in the dark caves, her head bent and she went in to bite Connor's neck again she groaned and drained him of all his blood before he passed out from the loss of blood in his system, she tugged at his neck and leaned over his almost limp body, her ruby red lips stained like bleach. She whispered dangerously low to his ear.

"Stay the_ hell_, away from Jeremy." She let go of him roughly and shoved him on the ground. Connor looked up at her from hooded eyes.

"Look at you. Trying to protect someone who's like a brother to you. You're someone her truly needs protecting from." Alex looked down at him curiously wondering what he was getting at. It was better she was protecting Jeremy, that way Klaus couldn't hurt him.

Connor staked Alex in the lower abdomen purposefully. Alex smirked. She lifted one of her pitch black nails to her stomach and ripped out the stake and threw it across the tunnels.

"You missed" Alex grinned. Her face fell and leaned down to his eye level, one hand on his shoulder keeping him upright while she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"And, I. Am. Not. A. Monster" She emphasised every word. Alex's walls had finally exploded, someone called her a monster and that Jeremy needed to be protected from MONSTERS like her. She was pissed.

Connor blinked up at her. Alex leaned down as close as she could get, she slowly lifted her hands to the side of his face, and smiled sickenley.

"It's good-bye to you, my fellow hunter" Alex snapped his neck without even flinching. It took Alex to fully process what she had just done. Most of the time, Alex didn't live with the guilt of killing people, only because now after 800 years she has finally killed every single person that had deserved to die.

Alex gasped and flew a hand up to her pouty pink lips.

"Oh, no" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into his room, to find Damon sitting at his desk drinking bourbon, seems like only hours that Alex had had the same drink. Damon held Stefan's journal in his hand reading it silently.<p>

"How are Elena and Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"There fine, they're just relaxing after this unfortunate tiring day...Where's Alex?" Stefan asked.

Alex walked into the room hearing her name. "I'm right here Stefan, something you wanna tell me?" Alex sneered. Stefan sighed. Alex pinned Stefan against the wall.

"Damon told me about the cure for vampirism do you really think it's out there? I've heard myths..._legends_ of it, of all my 900 years that's all I've heard, and you have no_ idea_ how long that is." She let go of Stefan and walked over to the wall opposite of the two brothers leaning against it with her arms crossed.

Damon knocked back his drink and turned to Alex.

"Look Alex we need to talk" Alex set her glare on Stefan.

"You wanna talk? Sure let's talk." Alex smiled angrily.

Damon sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alex was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Damon looked over to Stefan who was looking uncomfortable.

"Stefan told me" Damon replied. Alex cassed her dark brown orbs to Stefan's position and set her glare back on him.

"Stefan...told you what" She said accusingly. Damon slightly smirked looking down at his hands, twiddling his ring.

"About you...y'know being..._jealous_" Damon smirked. Alex opened her mouth.

"I am_ not_ jealous! Stefan!" Stefan cleared his throat.

"I'm just gonna leave you two, to it" Alex watched him walk out, before setting her eyes back on Damon's gorgeous blue ones.

"Save it Allie." Damon said impatiently. "I know you're jealous. You were jealous of me and Elena..._dirty dancing_." Damon smirked at her again knowing that he won.

"Okay, _yes_ I was angry_ and_ jealous of you, _dirty dancing_ with Elena." Alex's nose crinkled up saying 'dirty dancing'.

"Aha! So you admit it!" Damon smirked. Before she knew it, Damon blurred from Alex's view using his vampire speed. Alex's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed, she walked forward before stopping suddenly realising that he was behind her. She tried turning around but Damon grabbed her hips forcing her to stay in that position.

**WARNING MATURE SCENE! **

Alex growled. Damon side smirked. He lifted one of his manly hands into Alex's luscious chocolate wavy brown locks and tugged them to the side. Damon slowly ran his finger down her pulsing point and leaned his raven locks to her neck and began kissing it slowly.

Alex moaned. She wanted to savour this moment. This is what they have both been waiting for. Make up sex. It was bound to happen sooner or later...right? Damon tugged off Alex's leather jacket and turned her around roughly making Alex's hands push up against his chest. Both Alex's and Damon's eyes looked at her hands that were connected to Damon's chest and looked up at each other from Damon's thin, soft lips to Alex's pouty pink ones, and up to each other eyes. Their eyeballs searched each others souls, before leaning towards each other slowly and carefully not missing anything and their lips connected in a long passionate kiss.

Things started getting heated. Alex moaned into the kiss and Damon groaned into Alex's mouth. He loved making her moan like that it really turned him on. Damon tore off Alex's top into shreds along with her jeans and pushed her on the bed. Alex looked up at him lustfully. Damon got rid off his pants and crawled on top of Alex like a cat.

Alex's hands reached up to Damon's neck and kissed him roughly and pulled off his shirt in the process. Damon pinned Alex's hands above her head and nipped and sucked at her neck, in between her breasts and down her stomach all the way to her panties. Damon felt Alex through her black lace panties and Alex groaned in delight.

"Damon no foreplay, I just want you" She whispered huskily. Damon growled possessively and ripped off her underwear and bra and rammed his cock into Alex she screamed in ecstasy. Damon kept thrusting into Alex's inner core until he reached her G-spot and thrusted into her faster until her walls cascaded down on top of her. Alex cried.

"Oh...my god...Damon-" Damon cut his beauty off with a slow, wet sloppy kiss. Their foreheads touched before they both just crashed against each other. Alex smiled for once in a long time at her beloved. She reached her shaky fingers towards Damon's fringe that had covered part of his beautiful ice blue eyes, and stroked his cheek gently.

"I miss this" Alex whispered. Damon smiled genuinely.

"So have I Allie, c'mon let's get some rest" Damon pulled Alex gently towards him. Alex leaned her head on Damon's chest and smiled blissfully.

"Goodnight Damon" Alex fell asleep to Damon's reply.

"Night, Allie" Damon whispered. Damon eventually fell asleep to the lulling of Alex's heartbeat and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and drifted off into a dream which involves Alex and chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed my little mature moment, sorry if it's not up to your expectation but just give me time, that was the first one I have done so bear with! Please Review, I am terribly sorry for the late update but I just haven't had a lot of time lately. But thank you for reading! <strong>


	17. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**Hey everyone thank you for all the lovely reviews and everything,hope you all like this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone from The Vampire Diaries. Only my character Alex and a new one ;)**

**WE ALL GO A LITTLE MAD SOMETIMES**

Alex was lying in her and Damon's bed, while Damon slept soundly Alex couldn't seem to get to sleep. Alex sighed and ripped the sheets off her sweaty body walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She found a blood bag on the side of the counter, ripped it open poured it into a mug and shoving it into the microwave. Hopefully this will help her sleep, she doesn't understand why though.

"Can't sleep?" Conor's husky voiced filled the pitch black kitchen, Alex froze within her spot. '**That's impossible'**, she thought. Alex turned around carefully only to notice that there's no one there. Alex shook it off as not getting enough sleep. Sure vampires are dead but they still need sleep every once in a while. The microwave beeped and Alex opened the door and took the cup out, she took a sip moving her curls over her shoulder and turned around to go back to bed, but gasped as she saw Conor leaning on the counter.

"You know it makes sense; guilty conscience" Alex laughed.

"You're not here. I'm- I've gotta be dreaming"

"And how do you know that I'm not here?" Conor started walking closer to Alex, she backed away trying to keep distance between the two of them.

"Because you're..."

"Go on...Say it" Conor urged.

"Because you're dead." Alex sneered, her hands bracing the back of the counter.

"Yes, I am. Was that the first time that you've taken a human life?" Conor laughed to himself. "Course it wasn't" He grinned at her frightened state.

"You're a ghost. That's gotta be it. You're a ghost, that's what's happening right now. Damon… Damon... Damon!" Alex screamed. "You're a ghost; you're haunting me. You're a ghost; you're haunting me." She whimpered.

"Can a ghost do this" Conor grabbed her in a choke hold and strangled her tightly cutting off her airways. Alex thrust her elbow into his stomach, winding him and released herself from Conor's grasp. Alex pushed him hardly, sending him flying over the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Conor got up and started walking back over to Alex. Alex searched for something she could use as a weapon frantically, she saw a knife in the corner of the counter glistening in the moonlight. She grabbed the knife and stabbed Conor in the shoulder blade were it would really hurt him. She removed the knife from his shoulder with a shove until the mangled body turned into her moaning, dark haired lover.

"Oh, my God!" Alex yelled. Damon fell to the ground taking Alex with him, Alex's eyes shine with tears. "Damon! Damon! C'mon baby, wake up! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried rocking both their body's back and forth, like someone locked up in a Asylum.

* * *

><p>Damon was lying on the couch after still not waking up, Alex was pacing in the parlour, she turned to Stefan.<p>

"I can't believe this happened. What am I going to say to him?"

"Sorry I thought you were Conor, let's go have some rough vampire sex?" Stefan shrugged. Alex glared at him.

"Not funny Stefan! This is serious!" Alex sighed running a hand through her hair. She pulled her hand up to her face and frowned. "Look, I'm gonna take a shower, just stay with him and make sure he wakes up!" Alex disappeared out of sight and turned on the shower, reaching her hand inside making sure it was luke warm.

* * *

><p>Grace picked up a shot glass and downed what ever the hell was in that thing. She turned round to see Tyler walk in, he looked shocked to see her.<p>

"Grace? What are you doing here?" Tyler whispered harshly. Grace smiled at her wolfie friend.

"Ty relax, no one's gonna know I'm here, besides even if they do I'll pass as Alex" Tyler shook his head. Tyler poured both him and Grace a shot and they both downed it within seconds. Grace looked into Tyler's warm brown eyes, she looked down at his lips and leaned slightly closer to him. They were both an inch away from each other, their lips brushed against one another.

"Well, don't let me interrupt" Klaus smirked before he saw who the girl was, her brown eyes widened in fright and shock. Klaus blurred over to Grace before lifting a soft hand to her cheek. Grace's eyes whipped over to Tyler's pleading for help, but he couldn't do anything.

"Who are you, love?" Grace gulped.

"Grace...Grace Duncan." She replied her curly fringe getting in her eyes.

"Interesting" Klaus said to himself. He walked over to Tyler's alcoholic beverages and poured himself some brandy.

"I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learnt that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Alexandra killed the hunter." He drank some of his brandy turning to Tyler.

"Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission." Tyler replied icily.

"Maybe you should mind your business, Tyler"

"What do you care if Conor's dead anyway?"

"I have my reasons. They've ceased to matter. Cheers." Klaus replied. After taking a bottle of bourbon he raised it and took a drink. Someone knocked on the door and Tyler looked at Grace and Klaus warily before walking over to the door, he opened to find Caroline on the other side with a box full of stuff.

"I brought your stuff. Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet." She said with a scowl.

"Care, this isn't a good time"

"Just take it" She shoved the box into Tyler's arms.

"If you excuse me, Caroline" Klaus started, he looked over at Grace who was watching the couple with envy. "Grace, I have business to attend" Klaus walked out of the house.

"Do you think he bought it?" Caroline asked.

"Hell, even I bought it" Grace smiled. Caroline laughed.

"Thanks for the heads up that he was here, Grace"

"You girls are good liars" Tyler laughed too, he kissed Caroline but didn't realise that Grace was standing there awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Alex washed her hair as the bubbles of the water washed down her tanned curvy body, slipping over the curve of her hips down over her butt. As she cleaned herself off, she opened her eyes to see blood over her body and hands, all in her hair. She gasped and backed up to the cool tile wall. When she looked up to the shower head however, there was nothing there, just normal clear filling water. Alex looked back down to her feet again seeing blood dripping beneath her toes, she freaked out and jumped out of the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon woke up on the couch shifting to sit up. "What the hell happened" He asked groggily.<p>

Stefan sighed. "Alex stabbed you in the shoulder, it might hurt until you have some blood...Here" Stefan passed him a blood bag. Damon ripped his fangs into it and gulped down all the blood.

"How is she?"

"Coping, she gone through a lot the past few weeks what with killing Conor and everything, I think it's just all getting her" Stefan inquired.

" I just wish she'd talk to me" Damon whined.

"I'm sure she will, soon...She just needs time" Stefan's phone rang. "It's Klaus" Stefan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Quit avoiding him, that means shady. Shady people get outed." Stefan answered the phone.

" I don't wanna talk about it" Stefan commanded. Klaus walked outside, throughout the neighbour hood.

"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." Stefan said annoyed. He looked at Damon who nodded.

"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five; we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?"

"You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed?" Stefan asked, he shifted the phone between each hand.

"Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about my beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?" Klaus smirked. Stefan and Damon looked at each other curiously.

"What do you know about that?"

"I'll tell you. Where are you?"

"At the Boarding House"

"How convenient, so am I" Klaus smirked again. He knocked on the door, Stefan hung up the phone and opened the door walking out towards Klaus.

"You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside." Klaus stated.

"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you. What do you know?" Stefan asked.

" I killed the original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence."

"What kind of consequence?" Stefan put his hands in his leather jacket pockets and looked at Klaus curiously.

"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him."

"What do you mean? Conor's dead." Stefan eyebrows creased.

"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Alex his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects." Klaus turned to Stefan seriously.

"She's not going anywhere with you" Stefan took his hands out his pockets and folded them across his chest.

"Well, if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out."

"She's stronger than that." Stefan said.

"Is she? Alex is strong, but she's not _that_ strong. Believe me, it's for her own good." Klaus' words made Stefan begin to doubt his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Alex came out of the bathroom, she looked in the mirror adjusting her jacket and gasped as she saw Conor standing behind her. Alex turned around warily. Conor touched the blood on his neck and walked over to her.<p>

"Would you like some? You seemed to enjoy it when you drank from me."

"Could you blame me? I was pissed and you're annoying" Alex replied sharply.

"Were you yourself when you snapped my neck with your bare hands?" Conor asked. Alex's nostrils flared.

"You staked me!"

"Because you're a monster and you deserve to die. Admit it."

"No!" Alex shouted. Alex walked out of the room and ran down the stairs and bumped into Damon. "Damon?" Alex whispered shocked that he was awake. She looked at Damon ready to apologise to him before he morphed into Conor.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty four hours. I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you."

"No!" Alex backed away from him.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, his blue eyes searching for Alex's lost brown ones. Alex ran to the door with Damon hot on her trail.

"Alex!" Damon shouted.

Klaus and Stefan heard the front door of the Boarding House open and Alex ran to the porch and froze. Klaus blurred towards her and grabbed her then disappeared out of sight. Damon walked out on the porch and saw Stefan standing there in the middle by himself.

"Alex!" Damon's voice was hoarse after shouting so loud. The brothers looked at each other worried.

* * *

><p>One of the Klaus' hybrids, Chris opened the door to a room and pulled Alex with him.<p>

"Klaus I'm sorry! I'm so scared! Klaus I'm so scared!" Alex clung on to his jacket, Klaus stoked her curls and whispered softly into her ear.

"Shh, love it's alright" Klaus let go of her a wiped the tears from her eyes. "I apologize for the lack of windows; it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight braclet and burning yourself to death in the sun."

" I'm not gonna kill myself. I would never do that." Alex backed away from him.

"Oh, but you'll want to. I did. Problem is, I'm immortal." Klaus told her.

"You...You went through this" Alex frowned.

"Yes, I did. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time." Alex frowned again hearing Klaus sound so sincere.

"So, you knew that this would happen if Conor died? That's why you got involved. Did Stefan and Damon know too?"

"Damon didn't...All Stefan knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive. You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love." Klaus stated.

"What else does Stefan know?" Alex asked.

"Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" Klaus backed away and headed for the door.

"Klaus." Klaus turned round and gazed into Alex's brandy coloured eyes. "How did you stop it?"

"I didn't. Eventually it just stopped. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms" Klaus said, he knocked on the door of the chamber and Chris opened the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Klaus took one last look at Alex and walked out the door shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Clothes, toothbrush" Chris placed a duffel bag on the bed room where Alex was pacing. "Klaus said you're gonna be here until he figures out where to put you."<p>

"Just...Please...Go away" Alex whispered her arms wrapping around herself for some sort of comfort. As Chris left, Conor appeared in a white form of dust and look at Alex who started to get slightly pissed off with this now.

"I can't. I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?" Alex looked at him before smirking.

"It was great. The best thing I've had in a long time" Conor nodded at her.

"Well at least I know you're telling the truth...Let me ask you a question...Alex...Did you feel sorry for you parents as you ripped them apart?" Alex almost jumped on him.

"That was not me! That was Klaus! I loved my family...More than anything else in the world...But he murdered them!" Conor looked at Alex and shook his head.

"No, no, no! Stop blaming it on Klaus! When are you going to realise that it was you who killed your family! You killed your sister, you drank her dry...Just like me...And then snapped her neck, like nothing was even worth you saving her" A sob ran through Alex's body up to her mouth and tears slid down her brown eyes, blurring her vision.

"I'm not gonna let you do this to me!" Alex shouted.

"Then get rid of me. Kill yourself. You never wanted to be a hybrid in the first place, now look at what you've become. You're a monster, and you deserve to die." Conor placed his hands on her shoulders looking deeply into her eyes. Alex turned away from him covering her sensitive ears. "You don't want to listen to me? Fine."

Alex turned back around slowly.

"Then how about you and I have a little chat" A gasp shot out of Alex's mouth, in front of her stood...Her?

* * *

><p>"Who...Who are you?" Alex or someone who looked like Alex smirked with one hand on her hip.<p>

"I'm your doppelgänger Alex...I'm Grace"

Grace circled around Alex looking at her, from head to toe. Alex was following her looking at Grace in bewilderment.

"Mmm" Grace mused. "You're a lot prettier than I expected"

"Are you...Are you real?" Alex asked.

"Actually yeah...I told you Alex I'm your doppelgänger, as a matter of fact...I'm in Mystic Falls...Right now" Grace stood in front of her.

"Are you human?"

"No, unfortunately, I'm a werewolf...Kinda anxious if Klaus is gonna turn me into one of you...But" Grace dragged off.

"Why am I seeing you?" Alex asked again standing looking at one of the paintings in the bedroom.

"Because Conor wanted you to see me. He wanted you to see how good you would've become if you were just a werewolf" Alex turned around.

"Hang on a minute, how are you my doppelgänger? I never had any children" Grace thought for a second.

"Well either someone in your family had another kid. I'm betting on your Dad." Alex shook her head.

"There's no way, my Father would never cheat on my Mother" Grace smirked.

"Are you sure about that?...After Viktor found out that you weren't his daughter he had an argument with your Mom and I'm guessing knocked some woman up, out popped her and other generations, then I came along" Alex cried. Grace continued to circle Alex turning on her best bluffing face.

"You know, you're nothing but a monster...You kill, you feed, you lie around, you almost killed your own lover...What kind of a person are you? Y'know it's lucky your family aren't around to see you now. They would be so disappointed" Grace turned around to walk away, Alex attacked Grace, but Grace wasn't really there so Alex fell on the floor with a 'umph' she looked around the room looking for Grace or Conor to just pop out and torture her some more.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat at the bar with a drink in hand before he noticed a brown beauty come out of the bathroom, he walked up to her quickly so she wouldn't escape.<p>

"Grace, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Grace fake smiled and then it disappeared from her porcelain face.

"You don't" She pushed past him and continued walking out the back in the little alley way. Klaus blurred in front of her and she gasped in surprise. "God, do you do that to everybody?" She asked.

"Only to the ones I like" Klaus replied. They were both interrupted by the ring of Grace's phone, Klaus followed Grace's moves to the back of her pocket in her jeans and took out her phone and looked at the caller ID it was Caroline.

"Caroline?" Grace asked.

_"Hey Grace umm, quick question...You don't happen to be around Klaus right now do you?"_ Klaus smirked at Grace knowing that he could hear the conversation and Grace looked Klaus in the eyes.

"Wish I wasn't" Grace replied.

_"Great so, could you try and persuade him to let Alex go? Please? For me and Tyler?"_ Grace froze at the mention of Tyler's name and Klaus took note. Grace nodded only realising she was on the phone and Caroline couldn't see her.

"Uh, yeah sure...I don't think I'll be able to _persuade_ him though...I'll try" Caroline thanked Grace and she hung up the phone.

"Well I could think of a few ways how you could persuade me love" Klaus grinned.

"Ew" Grace walked away from Klaus before she stopped and turned around to him. "_Will_ you let Alex go?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that sweetheart,she needs my help." Klaus answered. Grace scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already."

"That's actually, really none of your business" Grace narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would have hurt you for Caroline, over you." Grace was in awe at this man, Klaus looked down at him and stroked her cheek gently.

"I wouldn't have let him... Can I at least offer you a drink?" Klaus asked drawing his hand back. Grace hesitated before moving her fringe from her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure, why not" She tried to smile. Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Outside the room where Klaus was keeping Alex, Chris approached two hybrids standing guard of her.<p>

"Klaus said you two have to go to Tyler." He commanded.

"Why?" Asked the girl.

"Something about the girl Grace. I'll take over here" He replied. The two hybrids looked at each other and walked away, Chris watched them leave and Stefan then turned round the corner and walked over to Chris. He hands him the keys and Stefan unlocked the door, Alex was lying on the bed before she heard the door open and sat up to see Stefan, she looked at him curiously.

"Alex, hey" Stefan walked slowly towards her. Alex blurred to the right side of the room by a statue.

"Hey, It's okay Allie it's me" Stefan hands were in front of him.

"No, no...Stay...Stay away from me" Alex then blurred to the left side of the room backing away from Stefan.

"Let me help you" Stefan said quietly trying not to scare her. Alex rushed towards the bed and grabbed a lead pipe that was underneath it. Alex blurred towards Stefan baring her fangs but Stefan grabbed her wrist trying to keep it from himself.

"Alex stop!" Stefan yelled. Alex hissed at him and threw him against the door and rushed at him, she stabbed him in the abdomen and rushed out the door. Stefan groaned in pain and fell to the floor. His eyes shone with disappointment and failure.

* * *

><p>Grace swirled the brandy that was in her glass the ice clinking together like plates. She felt her phone vibrating and took it out to read it.<p>

_Alex has escaped - C_

Grace sighed after reading it and gulped down the rest of her drink ready for the confrontation.

"So here's the thing, Alex has now escaped your weird prison cell thing and she's nowhere to be found" Grace turned to look at Klaus who was slightly angry but was half calm only due to the fact that Grace looks like his lover. Klaus got up in a fury and grabbed his jacket putting it on roughly and downed his drink as well before starting for the door, Grace got up in a hurry trying to stop him.

"Klaus"

Klaus turned and looked at Grace, the same brown whisky eyes staring straight back at him.

"Grace you're beautiful, but if you don't get out of my way, I will move you" His blue eyes glaring into her very soul. Grace couldn't process anything he was saying because she was too busy staring at him. Klaus growled lowly in his throat and put both his hands on her shoulder and moved her out of the way. Grace shook her head and quickly read the text that just came through from Caroline.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations.!" Grace shouted, Klaus stopped and turned around to look at Grace who still had her blue phone in her small hand.

"Grace, you have ten seconds to tell me" Klaus gave Grace the chills and she gulped.

* * *

><p>Alex was walking down the street with her arms around herself, her head hurt from her flashbacks from when she turned into a vampire all those years ago. Feeding on her sister, killing her neighbours dog, murdering all the kids at the park that night. Conor and Grace were walking with her either side tormenting her further.<p>

"Are you ready to die yet? You know it's your only way out of this." Conor stated. Grace sighed.

"You can't take back what you did. It can never be undone. You're a monster. You deserve to die." Alex stopped abruptly. She was standing right outside her old house that was crumbling beneath her very fingertips. Alex walked into the back where there was a huge field looking out into the night sky. She looked down into the Wickery Bridge that ran through her yard and stared at her own reflection.

"It's okay, sweetie." Her Father's British voice echoed throughout the night. He was by her side with his hand on her shoulder.

"Papa?" Alex asked turning around to face him. Viktor smiled at his daughter and pushed her curls behind her ear, his hands stroked her cheek gently and Alex closed her eyes with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know what you're going through. It's okay. This house is where your life should have ended." Viktor dropped his hand from Alex's cheek and she whimpered at the loss of contact from her Father.

" You were ready to die, remember?" Alex shook her head.

"Papa, I don't know what to do" She cried.

"Yes you do, honey. You know exactly what to do." Viktor took his daughters hand rubbing over the bracelet than ran over her thin wrist. Alex lifted up her arm and looked at her bracelet that was shining in the little light that was there. She stared at it and looked at it, she turned to look at her Father who was smiling at her.

"That's right. The sun will come up and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Alexandra. You know it is. Admit it." Viktor hands were on either side of his daughters neck wrapping around her curls. Alex's eyes stopped the tears and looked into her own eyes of brown.

"That I'm a monster. And I deserve to die" Alex turned back around and looked at her reflection in the water and took off her bracelet, she looked at the heart in the centre before dropping it into the clear night water.

Alex continued looking at herself in the water and turned to watch the sun come up. Even though Alex is a hybrid she's more vampire than wolf so she will burn unlike Klaus.

"I can't...I can't do this, I can't leave Damon, Or Elena, Jeremy" Alex cried.

"Damon doesn't love you baby girl, he never has, it was always Katherine remember? And those poor siblings are better off without you" Viktor's hands were in his suit pockets and gazed at his baby.

"But Papa-"

"No but's Alexandra, you must do this. For the people you love. You have to make sacrifices"

"You're right Papa...I'm-I-I'm so sorry! I never meant to meet Klaus at the party, I'm so sorry that I killed you" Alex's shaky hand ran over her Fathers stubble on his cheeks.

"It's Okay my darling little girl, you're going to do the right thing. You were supposed to die that night. In this very spot. And now you shall. I am so proud of you" Viktor kissed Alex's cheek and turned her around to face the water.

"Alex!" Alex turned around to see her lover stand there looking at her.

"Damon?" She turned back to see that Viktor had gone, and turned to look back at Damon.

"How did you find me?"

"Didn't take a genius to figure it out. Third time's the charm." Damon replied.

"I almost killed you Damon, and I'm sorry. I love you" Alex whispered. Damon smiled slightly in the situation.

"I love you too Alex, just...Just come home" Damon pleaded. Alex turned her head to see Viktor.

"The sun will be up soon. It's almost over." He whispered his voice making Alex feel like she's finally at home. Alex nodded and looked back to the water, the sun peaked it's way out through the trees, she looked down at her wrist, Damon followed her eyes and he could of died at that moment.

"Alex, where's your bracelet?" Damon shouted. Alex gave Damon no answer.

"Where's your bracelet Alex!"

* * *

><p>"You're doing a good thing Chris" Tyler said.<p>

"Yeah, well, let's see how fast a good thing can get me out of town." Chris replied. Grace hugged Chris.

"Call me when you're safe Okay?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah" Chris picked up his stuff and opened the door but Klaus was on the other side.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus growled. Klaus grabbed Chris and threw him at the staircase and blurred towards him and threw his hand up to Chris' throat.

"When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you _think_ I meant?!"

"It's not his fault, it's mine. I was distracting you. It's my fault she got away!" Tyler shouted.

"Then maybe you should be the one to die for it." Klaus growled.

"No one has to die!" Grace yelled trying to get the two hybrids to calm down. Klaus rushed over to Grace connecting blue to brown.

"Did I not say mind your business?!" Klaus glowered at her, she looked way too much like Alex and her attitude was too much like hers too.

"Tyler's covering for me. _I'm_ the one that let her go." Grace tried persuading Klaus to believe her and not kill Tyler.

"Grace..." Tyler trailed off slowly. Grace finished for him.

"No. You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little_ bitches_." Grace bit back. Klaus mentally smirked but glared down at the small teenager.

"Don't tempt me little wolf" Klaus turned around to face Chris.

"Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?" Klaus demanded.

"I'm sorry, I won't fail you again." Chris replied bowing his head.

" No, you won't. " Klaus moved aside. "Get out of here" Chris quickly walked to the front door, Stefan ran through the door and stabbed him with a wooden stake, Chris fell to the ground limply.

"No!" Grace yelled. Grace covered her mouth with her hands and cried. Jeremy walked through the door with a cleaver in his hands looking at Grace sympathetically.

Tyler looked surprised at Jeremy. "Jeremy?"

* * *

><p>"We need to get you inside" Damon said to himself. Alex looked at him as Conor stood beside her.<p>

"It's almost time" Conor mused to her.

"What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it, but we just have to get you inside." Damon tried helping Alex walk back to the Boarding House.

"Don't let him stop you. I know you want to, but you can't. Don't." Conor whispered in her ears. Damon looked over some of the hills and saw the sun had inched further up into the sky, they had little time left.

"Damn it Alex" Damon rushed them back to the house but before they got too far away from her old crumbling house Alex rushed out of her grip and moved further away from him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell man?" Tyler shouted.<p>

"I'm sorry" Stefan said. He looked at Jeremy and nodded, he chopped off Chris' head off with the cleaver and Grace screamed and buried her face into Tyler who wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Alex breathed heavily and smelled the fresh air, she opened her eyes and looked around her to see that Conor had vanished.<p>

"He's gone" Alex whispered.

"It's Okay" Damon told Alex. Both Damon and Alex furrowed their brows at a sizzling noise , Alex looked down to see that her skin was turning red with her flesh burning in the early hours of the day. Damon looked over at the sun and saw that it was above the land and shone slightly through Mystic Falls. Damon looked back at Alex who's face was burning, Alex looked up at him.

"Damon?" She whimpered. Damon rushed over to Alex and threw them both into the water of Wickery Bridge seeing as they stopped there.

* * *

><p>Alex shot up in bed and turned to look at her arm and saw her bracelet with the heart in the middle.<p>

"Fished it out of the river for you" Damon said from the end of her bed. Alex turned and looked at him.

"Little tip, vampires hate to swim. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head's clear. I can remember everything, but not like I lived it, like it was a really bad dream...You saved me Damon...Thank you" Alex felt grateful that in the end her lover saved her life.

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide...Don't do it." Damon pleaded.

Alex smiled at him. "I just can't believe I almost..."

"You weren't yourself" Damon stated. Alex took his hand in hers.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you..." Alex trailed off. Damon looked down at their entwined fingertips, Alex looked down as well, he held up their hands and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

Damon sighed. "I'm about to take a very high, annoying road and tell you something." Damon took his hand away from Alex's and she frowned at the lost contact but he placed his hand on top of hers instead.

"Because I know that you think Stefan's been lying to you. Which, yeah, he has, but this rough patch that you two BFF's have been going through is not what you think. Everything that he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you and Elena. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, okay?"

Alex laughed and rubbed her hand against the roughness against his cheek.

"There may be a way out of this for you, Alex...And Elena" Alex stopped stroking his cheek and looked at him confused.

"There may be a cure" Alex gasped.

* * *

><p>Grace stirred in her place on the couch, Tyler and Caroline were shouting at each other but Grace was too far deep in her sleep. Suddenly she heard something smash and she jumped up at the sound.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Grace mumbled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just celebrating the life of a fallen hybrid friend." Tyler growled. He looked at Caroline and she looked at him with fear and sadness for her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Alex kept shaking the feeling that something was maybe stroking her cheek when she was well out of it and real close by the way she felt. But first things first, she had to find Grace, the Grace she saw said she was in Mystic Falls. It's time to meet her Doppelgänger. This couldn't be any worse.<p> 


	18. My Brother's Keeper

MY BROTHERS KEEPER:

Caroline flipped her lucious blonde curls over her shoulder while writing something on the clip board that was in her hands. She turned around when she heard laughing and chatting and almost screamed.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop, stop!" Caroline cried. Her blue eyes glazing with annoyance, the girls froze infront of her looking at each other for help.

"Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize." Caroline sighed. The three girls run off trying not to get on Caroline's bad side.

"Caroline! I'm here!" Alex sang. Caroline turned back around again and sighed with relief, before gasping again in shock.

"What?" Alex asked, creasing her eyebrows.

"Alex, what. ." Alex looked down at her hands that were holding a silver platter of gorgeous looking choclate brownies.

"Chocolate brownies?" She replied confused. Caroline literally banged her head a few times on her clipboard.

"Caroline! Are you okay?" Alex looked at her friend sympathetically. "It's all this stress huh?" Caroline looked at her and leaned against her shoulder, Alex petted her head. "There, there, tell you what, give me that stupid clipboard and why don't you go and get some rest? I will take care of _everything_" Alex took the clipboard from Carolines hands and smiled at her.

"You would do that?" Caroline asked. Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course I would do that, Caroline you're my friend, and friends help out each other"

"But I thought with what happened-"

"Well you thought wrong" Alex snapped. Alex's eyes widened in what she had just done and sighed. "Look Care, I'm sorry it's just I need to do _something_ to get it off my mind, I'm sorry for snapping at you"

Caroline looked at her sympathetically. "That's okay, so I'll just go home and lie down for a bit, but you do realise everything _must _be perfect right?" Alex laughed at her blonde friend.

"Yes, now go!" She yelled, Caroline laughed with her and walked off. Alex watched her walking away until she disappeared and checked the clipboard to see what she needed to do. Alex was just about to walk over to sort of the girls before a voice made her freeze.

"Didn't think you were the Captain at the helm of this ship love" Alex turned around slowly, the clipboard placed protectively over her chest, she looked at him with vunrebility spread across her porcelain face.

"Yeah well, you thought wrong" Repeating her words from earlier only this time they were more soft. Alex tucked a piece of hair over her ear, she looked down at the ground rather than gazing into those oceanic eyes of his. Klaus tilted his head in confusion of her actions, she would usually bite back.

"Now where's that spit fire darling?" Klaus smirked. Alex went silent.

"What's the matter love? Damon not good enough for you?" Klaus laughed. Alex's brown eyes finally snapped up to meet his.

"Do not even _talk_ to me" Klaus grinned. _**There she is.**_

_**"**_There's my girl" Klaus voiced his thoughts and walked up to her, Alex didn't back away, she couldn't show him that she was intimadated not to mention her werewolf sences were going haywire.

"I am not your girl Klaus, never _was_, never will be" Alex turned around and placed the clipboard onto the small table in front of her. Klaus growled low in his throat and stridded up to Alex his hot breath on the back of her neck. He slowley reached up a hand to her neck and moved her hair to the side.

_**What is he doing? He wouldn't do that in public. Will he?**_

"Now that's not strictly true now love, _is it" _Klaus whispered into her ear. Klaus' mind couldn't stop comparing both Grace and Alex to each other, they were so similar to each other, yet so different. Him being the old vampire he is, he can pick out every single detail about a person, which makes him so observant. Alex turned around in his arms and looked into those dark blue eyes of his.

"Why can't you just stop with the flirty comments, and the touchy feely stuff? At least until I get back to my original state?" She paused for a second trying to figure out Klaus' motives. "Look, you know what I went through Klaus, I deserve that much from you, after everything that you've done" Klaus tilted his head to the side, relishing in the thought of leaving her alone until she's herself again.

"I'm willing to negotiate" His British accent cutting through her nerves making her unconciously shiver inside.

"How?" Alex narrowed her eyes at him. "I am not sleeping with you" She accused. Klaus chuckled.

"I'm not talking about that although if you're offering..." Klaus trailed off smirking.

"Klaus!" Alex yelled. Klaus held his hands up in mock surrender. "What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Let me take you to the pageant" Alex laughed.

"I'm sorry...What?" Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"You heard me perfectly clear Alexandra" Alex thought about the idea.

"What's in it for you?" She questioned.

"A day with you" He replied, he moved his hand up to stroke her cheek but stopped halfway, trying to honour their almost deal. Alex saw this and thought about it for a miniute before nodding her head.

"Okay, sounds fair I suppose" Klaus backed up in suprise. "Klaus it's not that much of a shock to you, is it?"

"Of course it is love, I wouldn't have thought you would have said yes."

"Well I'm a slightly new person, vampire, hybrid, person, and I'm willing to go on a little faith and see how it goes...Now if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do, if you don't mind?" Alex arched a brow at him. Klaus shook his head and backed away from her slowly.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow then" Alex nodded.

"And don't forget to _not_ get me anything" Klaus just nodded and blurred away. Alex turned around and sighed looking at her clipboard. "Hybrids"

Alex is searching for the perfect dressfor her while also looking for something that April could wear.

"Ah ha!" She yelled, picked up a gorgeous dark blue dress with a bow around the waist. Alex almost skipped over to the girls and held up the dress to April.

"What do you think?" April smiled at Alex and looked at dress carefully.

"Alex it's gorgeous...This is so hard...Elena, Caroline what do you think?"

"Blue" They spoke simutaniously. The girls laughed together.

"Okay, but doesn't it seem a bit _too_ safe?" April asked.

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges." Elena answered.

"She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court." Caroline gossiped.

"Hey, if you won't wear it, I sure as hell will" Alex smiled.

"She got my vote." Damon smirked. Both Elena and Alex stared at Damon taking in his appearance, Elena's eyes lingered a bit too long for Alex and she almost growled.

"Get out, lurker!" Caroline yelled and threw a black cushion at him, although it didn't do much good, it seemed kind of funny.

"Ouch" Damon said sarcastically. "Where's professor Shane?" He asked looking at the three girls, while April was busy trying to decide which dress to have.

"Check the judges' table" Caroline suggested while eating some nuts that were on the table her and Elena were currently sitting on.

"Mmm" Damon mused to himself, he saw April trying to decide on what dress and he said the red dress was better.

"Deffinatley"

"We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy." Caroline argued, she glanced at Elena to see if she was going to say anything.

"It's a pageant. That's the whole point." Damon argued back. Caroline huffed and placed her hand on her hips.

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don't think you did."

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue." Damon replied smirking at the blonde.

"Nobody cares what you think." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"I care" April spoke.

"See? April cares. Red, right, Elena? Alex?" Damon smirked at Caroline and turned to his girlfriend? And his brothers girlfriend.

"The red is pretty." Elena agreed, both Caroline and Alex's jaw dropped.

"And my work here is done." Damon's ego has doubled in the past thirty seconds, he walked out of the room, Caroline and Alex turned to Elena and glared.

"Uh, what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to safe is good?" Caroline accused. Elena looked at Caroline, but her eyes looked glazed over with something the two girls couldn't recognise.

"Whichever one you want to wear, April." Elena smiled at her and walked out, Caroline watched her leave and turned back to Alex who had the same expression as her.

"What just happened?" Alex looked at Caroline and both were thinking the same thing.

Alex picked up two empty champaigne glasses and glared at the bus boy walking up to her.

"I thought Caroline said no empty glases!?" Her whisky eyes glared at the idiot standing infront of her, he took them and walked off. Alex stood with her hands on her hips before she noticed the orchestra.

"Will you guys please pick up the tempo, my old man could _run _faster" Alex clicked her fingers at them and walked over to one of the tables and picked up a glass of champaigne from the waiter that passed her and downed it.

"How am I doing sweetheart" That voice sounded from behind her and she turned around to see him standing right behind her in a gorgeous looking suit with a light blue tie. Alex looked him up and down and smiled.

"You're. Perfect" Klaus smiled back at her.

"You're that perfect right now I can't even begin to say how _not_ perfect everybody else is" Klaus looked over her shoulder to notice Tyler and Grace walking together hand in hand. Alex tried looking over her shoulder but Klaus captured her hand and dragged her away.

"I can't believe that I won." Grace cried, she shook her hand as if fanning her face from the hot sun. Grace took the tiara that was on a velvet cushion and placed it on her head. "I just want to thank the judges for seeing past the fact that I'm a raging bitch."

"You don't want to do that. Those girls will cut you. They have nails." Tyler laughed.

"I have claws" Grace smirked. She took of the tiara and pratically threw it back on the cushion.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes." Tyler and Grace looked up at Caroline waiting for her to start.

Elena walked up where everyone else was gathering to watch the girls be introduced when she saw Damon standing not to far away, he was wondering where Alex would be, she loves this kind of thing.

"As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court." Everyone aplauded the girls.

"We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark." Everyone aplauded her and all the other girls that come down the stairs and meet at the dance floor.

"Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me." Elena said.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine" Damon shrugged it off.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling." Elena wrung her hands together nervously.

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him." Damon said.

"Okay" Elena nodded, Damon walked away.

"Okay, you go home, I'm gonna start asking around here." Alex said as her hands played with the bow around her waist, turns out she wore the blue dress that April refused to.

"Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods." Elena suggested.

"No, Damon is never right. Damon is sex on legs but he's sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?" Alex replied.

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?"

"Look, Elena I see what's going on, why don't you just stop, before you get torn apart" Alex growled. Klaus walked over to the girls and stood beside Alex.

" The thought of you two together makes me sick, how could you do this?" Elena didn't reply, she was too shocked. "I'm supposed to be you're friend!" Alex yelled in her face.

"Easy, love, you're making a scene." Klaus gently took hold of her arm and tried pulling her back but it didn't work.

"I don't care" Alex bit back without turning round.

"Wow, Alex I can't belive you would...There's not-"

"Save it" Alex growled and walked off with Klaus trying to keep up next to her.

"Let's get you a drink, you look like could use it" Klaus suggested.

"I could use with getting hammered right now" Klaus smirked.

Alex and Klaus were walking around the Lockwood property. Klaus held two glasses and a bottle of champaigne.

"It's just, Damon, he...I don't even know, but Elena? I don't understand? The fact that I'm jealous just riles me up, why should I be? Damon wouldn't do that to me." Alex glanced at Klaus. "Would he?"

"I'm not one to say love" He replied, Alex huffed.

"Your supposed to be helping me, but what I don't understand is that she's acting like a whole other person, being a vampire only amplifies who you already are, not change you completley."

"It's very peculiar." Klaus smirked as though he knew a secret. Alex looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's that look for?" She asked, Klaus made a face and laughed slightly. Alex grabbed his arm and turned him to meet her. "Klaus don't be cyriptic, tell me" Klaus shook his head.

"You'll figure it out soon enough sweetheart" Alex stood in the middle of her spot watching Klaus closely when he sat down on a stone bench by the pond with little fishes in it the sun shining making Klaus look absolutely gorgeous. Alex rid her head of those thoughts and sat down next to him.

Klaus opened the champegine bottle and gave Alex a glass. Alex thought for a few minuites just thinking she turned to Klaus hesitantley.

"Would you...Would you ever take it?" Klaus looked at her confused for a second. "The cure? Would you take it?"

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hm?" Klaus smiled at her.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?" Klaus avioided the question by taking a sip of his drink.

"How about you?" His eyes sparkled with interest.

Klaus and Alex were laughing together actually having a good time, they clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

Klaus sighed slightly. "Life used to be a lot easier" Klaus stood up and fished out a piece of paper from his inside blazer pocket. "Don't you miss the days of being a waitress at Riverside?" Klaus opened the folded paper and read it out loud to Alex. Klaus coughed as he started to read.

"Dear, Mr Tanner, I am sorry for the inconvience of a customer get punched in the face and knocked out cold due to my very sore hand, he had it coming if I didn't punch him and knock him out someone was bound to kill him." Alex spat out the wine dramatically and shot up abruptly staring at Klaus wide eyed.

"Is that stupid ass apology for my old boss?" Alex yelled at him and hit the paper out of Klaus' hands. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Klaus laughed and caught the paper. "I am only writing this lame arse apology because if I don't you will fire me and I need this job" Alex ran her hands through her curls in frustration and embarrasment.

"Oh here's my favourite part...Actually no Mr Tanner, I don't need this job, you can screw it and go tell Carrie-Anne that she can go and have sex with Dmitiri because I honestly couldn't care less and that her hair is horrible I bet my Grandmother looked better" Klaus laughed at Alex's reaction to it. "Obviously you ran out of insults"

Alex tried to grab the paper out of his hands. "Yeah it's hilarious but I hated that job, besides you do really that whole situation was your fault...Right?" Alex questioned.

"My fault?" Klaus asked. Alex nodded.

"Yes...I was running from you in the first place, that was the only job I could get that would take my crap, but clearly I may have pushed them a little too far."

Klaus scoffed. " A little?" Alex gave him a look. "So who's Dmitiri?" He asked. "Not another person I have to compete with is it?" Klaus gazed at her.

"One, you don't have to compete with anyone, and two, Dmitri was a complete asshole" Klaus gave her a look. "I am not talking to you about it"

Klaus stood up and held his hand out for Alex and she placed hers in his hand but stared at him questionaly.

"I never answered your question; if I ever thought about being human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human." Klaus gazed into Alex's alcahol coloured eyes and watched as a slow lone tear escaped out of the corner of her eye. Klaus frowned at this and reached up to wipe the tear away when he hesitated Alex smiled and took his hand as a reasurance he could touch her.

Elena sat on the couch in the parlour thinking about what had happened earlier. Damon walked over to her and handed her a drink.

"Thank you" Elena took the drink and Damon sat down next to her.

"I was being polite, I thought you hated whisky" Damon gazed down at the drink in fasination as he stared at the colour, it mixed into a picture of Alex's face smiling up at him.

"My brother wants to kill me" Elena replied. Damon sighed.

"Welcome to the club" Damon held out his glass and him and Elena clinked their glasses together and drank.

"Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Alex flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing." Elena looked down at her glass.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows and his ice blue eyes looked over at Elena's.

"Did you...Did you see Alex earlier?" Elena stiffened and looked as though she was going to break her glass, Damon noticed it. "I'll take that as a yes. Where was she? I didn't see her there" Elena stared up at Damon her face looked guilty. Damon noticed and looked at her confused.

"Alex was...She was with Klaus" Elena sighed. Damon looked up at her astonished and he swallowed.

"She was with Klaus? Did he hurt her?" Elena looked up at him tearfully and shook her head.

"They were civil towards each other and...Laughing" She whispered. A tear fell down Damon's face, he gazed down at his glass and rubbed the rim of it. Elena turned to Damon and put a hand on his knee comfortinly. Damon looked down at Elena's hand and turned to her.

"Did they...Did they do anything?" Damon inwardly winced. Elena sniffed.

"I um, I don't know but they seemed pretty comfotable with each other." Elena looked over Damon's pain stricken face and cried seeing him so vunerable he really did love Alex, but he couldn't love her, it would make her feel more guilty than she already is. "Damon I'm postive nothing happened" Elena reached out and took his hand stroking the back of it.

"But, you don't understand, I can never compete with Klaus, him and Alex went through everything together, he's her past, present and future" Damon raised his glass to his lips and gulped the rest of his drink down. "It feels like she's already broke my heart" Damon whispered and put his head in his hands. Elena rubbed Damon's back comfortingly. Damon slowly stood up and just stood in the middle of the parlour with Elena watching him, she went to stand up before she tripped up on her own two feet and fell in Damon's arms. They were both so close together they could both feel each others breath on their faces.

Stefan poured himself and Alex a shot of vodka, after Stefan's argument with Elena he needed a friend so he called up Alex and she shot over as fast as she could.

"Elena's right. I just - I need to let go." Stefan sighed. Alex downed her shot and poured herself another one.

"No, you're right, Stefan. It's not pretty and it's not easy, but you can't give up on her."

"Alex, she looked me in the eye and told me to move on" Stefan replied.

"She's lost. Okay, you and her, epic. Her and Damon, just makes me sick and there is no way in hell he would ever do that, God. There's something wrong with her. Just promise me you won't stop looking for the cure." Alex sighed.

"Klaus won't let me even if I wanted to" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

"I will distract him or something, there is no way we are not getting the cure, we need it" Alex watched Stefan drink his shot and pour himself another one. "I don't even know why he cares, he doesn't even want it"

"He wants to keep Elena human so that he can make more hybrids" Stefan said. Alex leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"He's gonna need them. Tyler and Caroline have almost got all of them unsired" Alex sighed, she rubbed her fingers against her temples before she opened her eyes and her eyebrows were creased with concentration. As soon as she realised a gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh, my God" Alex whispered. Stefan looked up at her confused, his gaze was shocked when he saw a tear escape her eye.

"Oh...My...God" A sob made it's way up to the top of her throat and Alex lifted her hands up to her mouth" Alex abruptly stood up and waved her arms frantically in the air while trying to hold in her tears.

"I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena. He said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned.

"Think about it. Every time Elena's had a problem, Damon's been the magic solution."

Damon and Elena smashed their lips together, Damon grabbed onto Elena's hair making her moan with delight and Elena had he fingers tangled in Damon's soft mahogany hair making him groan.

"Today, Caroline told me Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon. And she listens." Alex explained. Stefan still looked midly confused so Alex continued.

"When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?"

Stefan nodded his head. "Damon"

Damon blured Elena to the wall roughly pinning her there, knocking over a lamp in the process.

"And when she tried to drink from animals?" Alex continued.

"She couldn't keep it down" Stefan confirmed.

"And blood bags?" Stefan nodded his head again.

"Same thing"

Elena ripped Damon's shirt open making the buttons fly everywhere and kissed him roughly.

"Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't." Alex cried.

Damon blured Elena onto a different wall in the parlour and kissed her and continued down to her neck, Damon lifted Elena's legs up around his waist and kissed her again deeply.

"Damon likes the red dress. Elena likes the red dress." Alex weighed her hands to emphasise her point.

"Damon says kill Connor and she kills Connor. Until you killed him first obviously" Stefan replied.

"What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her a vampire, right?" Stefan looked up at her sympathetically.

"It's rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times?" Alex whispered and sat down slowly not notcing her current enviroment. Alex cried and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "What if this is really happening?"

"Elena's sired to Damon" Alex looked at Stefan tearfully.

"I...I have to go"

Damon sped Elena over to his bed and tossed her in it and climbed on top of her and kissed her, he moved down to her neck, and down her chest creating butterfly kisses with each kiss. Damon ripped off Elena's bra and panties and thrust himself inside her making her moan and he groaned, he roughly moved inside Elena needing a distraction. Elena screamed in ecstasy as her and Damon came down from their high. After hours of sex both were sweaty and tired, they both lay on each other and fell asleep.

Alex sighed as she closed the door and sighed, she tossed her spare keys in the bowl by the side of the door and walked into the parlour. She saw the broken lamp and worry began to seep through her.

"Damon?" Alex walked further in. "Hello?" Alex blured up the stairs and sighed happily noticing Damon asleep through the crack in the door, she opened it slightly and smiled. However her smile faltered noticing two people in the bed.

"No" She whispered. Alex silently cried noticing that the woman in the bed beside her lover was Elena of all people. Alex's hand reached up to her necklace and ripped it from her neck and threw it to the ground and blured to the only person she could count on right now.

Alex threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Klaus!" Alex cried, Klaus blured as soon as he heard her tearful voice.

"Alexandra, what are you doing here?" He asked. He saw tears escaping her brandy eyes and strode up to her. "Love what happened?" Alex walked up to him.

"You were right, you were right all along" Klaus was still slightly confused. "It's Damon...He...He slept with Elena...I found them together in his bed...They...They-" Alex fell to the ground in a heap and Klaus caught her just in time he rocked her back and forth to comfort her.

"Shh...Shh love it's okay, I've got you...Come on" Klaus picked Alex up bridal style and took her into one of the rooms of Mikaelson Manor and carefully placed her on the bed, she already had fallen asleep. No woman deserved to see her lover in bed with another woman, that he knew, he felt..In fact still feels that way with her and Damon.

Klaus stroked her cheek gently and put the covers on top of her sleeping form. Klaus sighed and walked out of the room shutting the door on the way out.

"Damon Salvatore will pay for this" Klaus sneered.

Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed it, it wasn't very nice to write though really, however enjoyed writing the Kalex moments, seems Klaus and Alex are getting a bit close ;) What's going to happen between Damon and Alex? Well I shall update soon and you shall find out! Please review and tell me what you think :)


	19. We'll always have bourbon street

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**WE'LL AWLWAYS HAVE BOURBON STREET- SEASON FOUR EPISODE SIX**

**HEY GUYS, SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES BUT CURRENTLY I'M IN YEAR 11 AND THERE IS SO MUCH GOING ON BETWEEN SCHOOL WORK, HOMEWORK, REVISING, EXAM AND COLLEGE APPLICATIONS AND I AM SO SORRY! BUT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR THE LOSS! :D**

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes fluttered open against the white pillow laid underneath his dark tresses. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned around to face the person next to him. Damon closed his eyes and smiled thinking that the beautiful girl laid next to him was Alex. He shot up in bed almost falling out when he remembered what had happened last night. He turned his head slowly, drinking up the form underneath the sheets. Brown hair. But it was straight. Not the gorgeous curls he loved to deaths end. Damon lifted a hand to his head and sighed he began to get out and he hurriedly pulled up his pants.<p>

Alex stirred in the gorgeous, comfy bed beneath her; she fluttered her brown orbs open but tried to stop a sob from rising within her. She carefully lifted out of bed and set her little feet on the plush carpet. Alex could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen in the Mikaelson household.

As Alex entered the kitchen she saw Klaus looking absolutely dashing and irresistible standing over the oven making pancakes. The way his jeans fit tight around that beautiful ass of his. The way his simple top shaped his muscles, he looked completely edible. Alex leaned against the counter top just gladly watching Klaus.

Klaus smiled making his dimples show.

"I see someone is awake" Alex straightened up, Klaus turned around slowly holding a plate of pancakes with chocolate and strawberries on top. "How are you feeling love?" He asked.

"Not good, although these pancakes may help a little" Alex sighed, Klaus tilted his head, his beautiful blue eyes gazing into her, observing her.

"What Damon did was stupid and unfaithful"

"Can we not talk about it" Alex snapped. Klaus looked taken aback, although he was expecting this kind of reaction from her.

"You need to talk about it love, it's not going to change anything" Klaus shook his head busying himself with cleaning up.

"Of course it's going to change. Damon and I are done. Over." Alex stabbed a strawberry viciously.

"Now sweetheart, are you absolutely positive?" Klaus leaned on the counter from the other side so he could carefully pick out her reactions. Alex snapped again.

"Do not question my answers Klaus. It's over. Besides, shouldn't you be having a field day?" Alex began to eat more strawberries, although, she gave up with stabbing them to death and used her hands.

Klaus almost growled at her. _**Almost.**_

"Do you really think so low of me? Do you have any idea how hard it was to see you with him? To show him sweet affections while I watch longing for what you give him. And yet the pathetic Salvatore brother does something as so impeccably stupid to even possibly think of bedding Elena over you? Not in the sense of having a good shag, but for the sense of that you are more beautiful than Elena Gilbert and that Damon is foolish into thinking that Elena is ever more than simply pretty. And what do I get in return? Snapped at by a broken hearted hybrid, of which she is being extremely selfish."

Alex jumped off her bar stool, scraping the back legs on the floor.

"_I'm_ being selfish? You're the one who did everything in their power to stop me and Damon from even being together. Why are you not happy?"

"Because you're not happy!" Alex froze.

"What? Why-, you know what I don't even want to know, I have to go" Alex blurred out of the house leaving a shocked Klaus who was panting for breath; he shook his head and leaned against the counter.

* * *

><p>Damon walked Elena to the stairwell with slight tears in his beautiful blue orbs, Elena felt so awkward, and she felt bad that she did what she did last night. But there was nothing that could've stopped this from happening.<p>

"Bag?" Damon broke the silence, Elena coughed awkwardly.

"I got it…Listen Damon, about last night-"

"Don't" Damon's voice broke, his hard stare bored into Elena's very soul.

"No, you listen, I know last night was a mistake but there's something about you."

"There is nothing about me Elena, I am a horrible person, and you should go. You _need_. To. Go." A lone tear fell slowly down Damon's cheek and he bit his lip trying to hold in a sob, Elena was about to say something before someone opened the door. Alex and Stefan both casually came in, Alex angry that Klaus had said what he said and Stefan because he found out about Elena and Damon when Alex had called him after she had left Klaus.

Everyone stared at each other, however, Alex wouldn't gaze back at Damon the way he was to her, and this made Damon ache even more.

"Hey" Elena sighed.

"Hey" Stefan replied, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. Stefan was practically rolling on the balls of his feet from the awkwardness in the room.

"See you in history?" Elena asked, Stefan nodded.

"Yeah" Elena nodded and quickly walked past Stefan avoiding his gaze, Stefan moved out of the way for her to pass, while Alex shoved her shoulder against hers.

"Hey" Damon broke the awkward silence this time but Alex still wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. His voice was too much to bear for her.

"Hey" Stefan was annoyed with the fact that Damon had slept with Elena, but more pissed off for Alex, she doesn't deserve that, he's pushing her away. Or worse. To Klaus.

"Listen, we need to talk." Stefan took his hands out of his jeans and folded them across his chest. Stefan had told everything about what he and Alex had figured out about the sire bond they all sat down on the couch, with Damon and Stefan on the same one, while Alex was on the one opposite.

* * *

><p>"Sired? Really Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day." Damon argued.<p>

"It was your blood that turned her, right? I mean, she's been different from day one because of you. You can't deny that." Stefan had to get him to see right, not just for his sake but Alex's as well. She wasn't just a best friend to him but a little sister; he had to look out for her, even if it was from his brother.

"Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. "Damon argued back at his little brother denying the fact that this whole 'sire' thing could be possible.

"All right. You know what? Prove us wrong Damon. Tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag." Alex spoke from the opposite side of the room with a whisky in her hand, she was swirling it around before downing the whole thing. She made a grimace before pouring herself another one and turning back towards Damon.

"She can't. Her weird doppelgänger body rejected the blood from the bag."

"Right, because you told her to. You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy." Damon looked at Stefan and the look in his eyes made him even more determined to get Damon to believe him. "Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Make sure you'll tell her how happy you'll be if it works, and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize."

Damon scowled at his little brother, "When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic." Damon angrily stood up from the sofa and glanced at Alex pleadingly.

"Alex, can we…can we talk? Please?" Damon's voice cut through Alex like a knife, tearing out her heart. Alex almost shed a tear.

"No Damon we can't, at least not yet. I'm not ready, just go and see Elena. Please" Alex closed her eyes, waiting for Damon to disappear. Damon bit his lip in aggravation and hurried out of the boarding house. Stefan stared at Alex silently watching her as a lone tear fell down her cheek. She opened her tearful eyes and looked at Stefan hopefully, he just smiled slightly.

"Everything will be okay" A sob escaped her and she wiped her tears cascading down her soft cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY GUYS, I FEEL AS THOUGH THIS IS ALL THAT NEEDS TO BE SAID FOR THIS EPISODE BECAUSE OF STEFAN AND DAMON FINDING CHARLOTTE BUT YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT HAPPENS ANYWAY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE THE LATEST EPISODES OF BOTH TVD AND TO? I LIVE IN ENGLAND BUT I GO ONLINE TO WATCH THE EPISODES BECAUSE I JUST CANNOT WAIT AND IT WAS AMAZING! :D ANYWAYS, HAVE FUN GUYS! LOVE YOU PEOPLE! –GINGERDEPPHEAD (SPEAKING OF, DID ANYBODY KNOW THAT JOHNNY DEPP'S GOT ENGADGED? TO SOMEONE CALLED AMBER RIGHT? I THINK? SO HAPPY FOR HIM, ALTHOUGH HE IS A GOOD LOOKING 51 YEAR OLD) IF THAT IS WRONG, THIS JUST GOT A BIT AWKWARD! ;)<strong>


	20. O' Come All Ye Faithful

**Thanks, for reviewing everyone! So, I'm in the middle of my exams and this morning I had my English Lit exam, writing about Of Mice and Men and An Inspector Calls, both are great books, although I think Of Mice and Men is slightly boring whereas An Inspector Calls is quite mysterious and I want to know if there is a second one because I want to know what happens next! Anyway, here is the next chapter to my story, it's getting quite depressing between Damon and Alex, and I'm not completely sure what I have planned for them yet so. And I have an idea with what I want Alex and Klaus' relationship to be, I have one major plan but I can't seem to fit all the small little details along with it so bear with me. Please review and tell me what you think and about Damon and Alex, Klaus and Alex, Stefan and everyone else. Criticism is welcome but nothing rude please. So enjoy! **

**O COME, ALL YE FAITHFUL – SEASON 4 EPISODE 9**

* * *

><p>Everything seems to be going wrong, my life is caving around me, making me suffocate inside. Mine and Damon's relationship is shattered, I have no idea what to do. He slept with Elena. I can never forgive him for that. I love him. I do, I feel like I do, but I feel like I shouldn't. And Klaus? Mine and Klaus' relationship is confusing and doesn't make sense but he's been there for me. He always has and he always will, I know he loves me, and I'm not sure if I feel the same way. I know I did, but that was a long time ago, can I still feel something towards the immortal hybrid. I know we have some connection, always have; we're so alike it's kind of scary. But then so are Damon and I. I don't know what to do, I just want my friends beside me, someone with wisdom that I don't have. Me and Stefan have been closer than ever, we always have been best friends but it's like this whole thing with Elena have brought us closer.<p>

And Elena? I don't even want to speak her name. This is all her fault, why couldn't she just stay human or die? I know this sounds incredibly harsh, but she hasn't done anything productive since she turned. I killed Connor for her, but mostly I did it for Jeremy, he's like a little brother to me too. But I hated what I had seen. And I have yet to meet my doppelganger; I don't understand how I have one? Why should I? Is there something above questioning me? I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm a hybrid that's lived for almost a thousand years and I have no idea why I am still even alive, there's nothing here for me anymore, but I have to look out for my friends. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. Damon? I can't die, not yet. I know he still needs me but it's hard to forget and even harder to forgive. But I don't want him to switch off his humanity again. Well, I suppose I better go and see what Klaus is up to. I've been living here since the…You know what. Klaus has been good to me and there's nothing I can do to thank him for that but it must be hard for him too… I have to go.

I sighed to myself, shutting the leather bound book slowly. I still had no idea what to do, but I have to live my life, and carry on with another day. I could hear the meshing of paint on a canvas that must be Klaus. When I walked in Klaus' art room, I saw endless amounts of beautiful paintings that I wish I could've done. I'm not a huge painter, but I've always had a thing for it. I guess that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with him.

"Are you feeling any better love?" Klaus spoke up, carrying on putting brush to canvas.

"I could be better, but that's just how these things are right?" Klaus didn't answer me, knowing, I didn't exactley want an answer.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked looking around the room.

Klaus smirked at me. "_We_?" He set his painbrush down and turned to me a smile on his face.

"What? Are _we_ not aloud to do things anymore?" I slightly smiled back, I was just glad that he sort of managed to take my mind off Damon. I could still feel and think everything about him, probing in the back of my mind, but I don't want to feel that today. I want to have a Damon free day. Yeah, that's it. Today, no one is going to mention the D word. I'm not gonna see him. Think about him.

"Of course we are sweetheart, but today, you are going to hang around with Caroline and Bonnie, while I sort some buisness out." Klaus wiped his hands on a cloth on a table next to him.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Buisness? What kind of buisness?" His blue eyes held persuasion and determination.

"Not yours" He replied. I opened my mouth to protest but Klaus beat me to it. "Alexandra, please, do this..for me? Just go and forget about everything for a day and leave the rest to me." I glanced up at him confused. I was stubborn, I wanted to say no, but a part of me was screaming to take his advice and just lay low and relax for a day, but another part of me was saying that he was up to something, but who was I to say no? After everything he's done for me recentley. I think I could put my stubborness aside. Just this once.

I nodded.

Klaus looked confused for a second. "What? That's it? No, no you're not doing this without me, or this isn't some kind of decapitating heads buisness?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm gonna take your advice for once and lay low and just hang with my friends. So, do whatever it is you have to do, and I don't want to know about it okay?" Klaus nodded along with me. "Okay, well then, I will...catch up with you later."

I left the mansion i search of Bonnie and Caroline, they were probably at the grill, so that's the first place I searched.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Mystic Grill and looked around to see if Bonnie or Caroline were here. Well they wern't. I tried calling them but neither of them picked up, so I called Stefan. There was something going on, and for some reason, I wasn't apart of it. Stefan picked up.<p>

"_Alex_?" Stefan voice sounded guilty, I knew something was going on. I doubt he will tell me but what the hell.

"Stefan, what the hell is going on?" My voice shouted down the phone.

"_What are you talking about? Nothings going on._"

"Stefan Salvatore don't you dare lie to me"

"_Look, Alex I'll talk to you later okay? I've gotta go_" Stefan hung up the phone. I stared at the phone confused and angry. Stefan Salvatore just hung up the phone...on _me._ No one ever does that, well Damon not included. Oh my God, don't even think about him Alex. Phew, okay, so no one is here apart from Matt. Well may as well go and get drunk on my own.

I trudged over to the bar and jumped up on the stool. Matt smiled when he saw me and I smiled back. That's what I loved about Matt, he was always so nice and adorable.

"Hey Alex"

"Hey Matt"

"Can I get you anything? Do you want a bourbon?" Matt pointed behind him, while he was cleaning a glass.

"Um, no I think I will have a...Russian Vodka please" Matt looked taken aback.

"Whoa Russian huh? Planning to get smashed?" Matt laughed.

I sighed "Pretty much" Matt handed me two glasses of Russian Vodka and walked off to serve another person. After a while I began to get curious again, when Matt came walking over I wanted to see if he knew anything about where everyone was.

"Hey Matt?" Matt turned and looked at me questioningly. "Do you know where everyone is?"

"No, sorry Alex, I've been working all day." I nodded.

"It's okay...But um...Do you know what they're up to?"

Matt shrugged. "Sorry Alex"

"Don't worry about it Matty" Matt paused for a second before he began speaking.

"Wherever they are, they should be back for the Winter Wonderland thing going on" I smiled and thanked him and he got back to work.

* * *

><p>I trudged through the woods making my way back to Klaus' mansion talking to myself.<p>

"I can't _believe_ I didn't see anyone there! Where the hell are they?" I stopped suddenly hearing something coming from beyond in the woods. I blurred there and froze at what I saw, before I knew it there was a sword coming towards my head, and I just managed to stop it with my arm.

"Klaus!" Klaus gazed at me, finally figuring out I wasn't there to hurt him and he shoved me to the side roughly. I lay there, leaning on the back of a tree, watching Klaus slaughter the rest of his hybrids.

Klaus slashed at a hybrids throat, blood ran down the hybrids neck and onto the ground.

Klaus turned around to the next hybrid and shoved his hand in their heart, he gripped it and pulled it out viciously and all I could do was watch. When Klaus had finished he was soaked in his hybrids blood. His face held nothing but betrayal. After all his work, killing Elena, turning Stefan into his ripper self. He killed his own hybrids. Klaus glanced at me with watery eyes, and held his hand out slowly. I looked up with a tear escaping my eye and put my hand in his. He dropped the sword suddenly and brought me into a hug. He clutched me tighter as if I was going to do the same to me. This wasn't about his love for me any more, or trying to break me and Damon up forever, but this was about me and him as friends. Forever friends. I could tell that if I were to do the same to him, it would break his heart as he held his hand around mine and pulled, and watched he life fade before my eyes. I wouldn't do that to him. Lately Klaus hasn't been much of a threat, but we were always cautious of him. But I couldn't do that. Not after what he has done for me.

Klaus let go of me and stared deep into my eyes. "Listen to me okay?" His voice was shaky and shattered. "Go _straight_ to the mansion, I have something I need to do" I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Klaus-" I began to protest.

"Please, Alexandra, just go, and run! I do _not_ want anything happening to you. Am I clear?" I nodded. I backed away from him slowly. I ran and looked back. Klaus narrowed his gaze.

"Go now!" I used my vampire speed to get out of there quickly and ran into the mansion slamming the door behind me. I slid down to the ground, my mind running back and fourth between watching Klaus slaughter all his hybrids, and seeing his torn face, staring at me. Thinking I was going to do the same. That was one thing I couldn't get out of my head.

I hope the others were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading everyone! I know it's not much but I felt like I couldn't really put Alex into much in this episode, and there was a lot of Klalex and there will be more Dalex just wait I'm still figuring out how Alex is going to react to seeing Damon again. Please review it would mean so much! <strong>


	21. Authors Note - Reviews

Okay, so just been looking through my reviews and just realised I haven't really answered any of your questions so here it goes!

**WinchesterDixonBros: **In 1864 Katherine had a hard time trying to get Damon to forget about Alex, she tried not using compulsion at first but then she realised that Damon loved her so she used compulsion. And also, Stefan was too preocupied with Katherine and Alex felt loneley she didn't really have anyone there anymore, so eventually she just left, because she felt too alone.

**MrsDamonSalvatore: **So, Alex isn't a Original, but when the Originals went on the rampage killing everyone in their village, Klaus turned Alex because he liked her and it was kinda over before he knew it. And he didn't know what he had done, so he just left her. So when Alex was in transition no one was there for her, apart from a witch who gave her some deer blood to become a vampire. I'm not sure if vampires in TVD can actually do that. But I did so I could write Alex's story.

Also. to the others that have reviewed thank you so so much! You are all amazing and I really need to visit your page so I can read you fanfiction, but right this second I wanted to thank **TinyDancer365** because I think she is such an amazing writer and if you haven't heard of her read her fanfics there are (excuse the language) fucking awesome! Not that the rest of you aren't so I will get reading ;) And be sure to exspect a review from me :)

Also, feel free to ask any questions if you are curious and what not also, thanks for all the reviews saying that you liked Alex and Elijah's relationship with each other, I'm not sure if I want them to have a 'friendly relationship' so for now I made them quite good friends. And like a few of you said they are very comfortable with each other.


	22. After School Special

**AFTER SCHOOL SPECIAL -SEASON 4 EPISDOE 10**

**jessica.1884 **- Yes! Me too, haha, during thorugh ending season 4 and beginning of season 5 I completely loathed Elena, she just constantly annoyed me. I think I made the discovery during Dangerous Liasasons, it ws just like in the back of my mind, and then I watched that episode and she really pissed me of.

**TinyDancer365** - Thank you so much! And yes, most peopole seem to prefer Klaus with Alex! And yes, I think KLuas and Alex have a lot more in common that Damon and Alex, but their best friends, so? Maybe, I will just have to see what everyone thinks! :)

**Thank you everyone for reviewing it is so much fun to reply and read! Okay, let's continue with the latest chapter episode! So, Klaus has just killed Carol, Tyler's Mom, how is Alex going to react when she finds out that it was Klaus? And how will Alex react to the others with them lying to her?**

* * *

><p>Candles lit the entire hall, glowing on everyones face, the silence was eerie. Liz sighed and gazed around at all the destruct teenagers.<p>

**"**Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. But how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader; she was an open-minded friend and a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident."

Alex sighed quietley, holding her candle close to her she gazed at the flames until she heard commotion coming from below her.

"Screw this!" Tyler whispered harshly, he stood up and made his way out of the hall angrily.

"Tyler!" Caroline tried shouting quietly.

Alex stared at Tyler sympathertically. She knew what it was like to lose someone so close to you, and to lose the only person you had left on this Earth. Granted he was still alive but Tommie wanted nothing to do with his little sister. Not anymore.

"Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory." Liz's shaky voice shook Alex from her thoughts and gazed at the small light coming from her candle. The colour of the fire, made Alex's whisky eyes gleam in the darkness. Alex held her head in her hands while grasping onto the cream candle in her hand. She looked up slightly her hair dangling from behind. _Most people in this town has lost someone, and I was responsible. I could have stopped Damon from killing so many people while he was in Mystic Falls. How am I going to live with all this guilt wrecking me?_

* * *

><p>Rebekah pushed Stefan in before her and she smirked seeing Elena's reaction.<p>

"Stefan" Elena whispered, she began but Rebekah stopped her.

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah smirked again as Elena sat back down slowley.

"Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?" The blonde turned to Elena with a glare but a smile on her face.

"A map" Elena asnwered.

"Which lead to...Caroline?"

Caroline sighed. "A cure for vamprism."

"Perfect, so we're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong." Rebekah stated. She turned to April standing near a bookcase.

"What are you doing?" April looked up at Rebekah innocently.

"Oh, you asked me to take notes?" Rebekah laughed slightly.

"I wasn't being literall, darling. But now that you mention it...a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push-pins. Go. Fetch" Rebekah smiled. April smiled back and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Alex was walking down the hallway silently mulling over everything that happened recentley, when she bumped into April.<p>

"April!" She held April's arms so she didn't fall.

"Oh, thanks Alex! Excuse me I have to go." Alex shook her head when April suddenly left. She heard voices coming from inside the library, she glanced around to see if anyone was looking when she went inside.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah?" Rebekah looked up from her position on the table to Alex, staring around the table full of her 'friends'.<p>

"Alex! Glad you could join us! Please, take a seat"

"Rebekah? What are you up to?" Rebekah strutted over to her while the others watched on.

"Alex please, take a seat" Rebekah's pupils dilated and Alex cursed herself for not drinking her vervain this morning. Everything that happened last night she must have forgot.

Alex walked over to the chair next to Elena and sat down, watching everyone's exspression. Caroline looked happy to see her but guilty, the same with Stefan. With Elena? She was normal.

"Now, we were saying about the cure for vamprism Alex." Rebekah walked back over to the table and sat away from the rest on the edge of the table.

"What?" Alex whispered, her eyes going as wide as saucers.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Rebekah asked, she stared at everyone as no one aswered her. "You didn't know, did you? You see these people here Alex? They're your friends. Or, at least were your friends, they didn't tell you because they didn't want you to take the cure. Do you want to know why?" Another silence filled the room. "Because they wanted it for Elena. Not you. Elena" Rebekah dragged on Elena's name.

Alex felt tears escaped her.

"Tell them what you feel Alex."

Alex gasped. "Why didn't you tell me Stefan?" Stefan didn't look at her. "Stefan Salvatore you look at me!" Stefan gazed into her beautiful, watery eyes. "I though we were friends Stefan. Not just friends, but best friends. And you didn't even think to tell me, that there was a _cure_ for vamprism! What kind of a friend are you! _This_ is what you hid from me? After everything we have been through the past through weeks, you decided to keep this from me?" Alex's voice broke as her anger subsided and sadness began to leak through.

Rebekah laughed. "Well, things just got interesting."

* * *

><p>Jeremey grabbed some wooden bullets and loaded the gun he held in his hands. He handed the gun to Damon and then Damon removed them.<p>

"Good. Now, do it like your life depends on it. 'Cause it does." Damon began to get annoyed with babysitting the hunter.

"Don't act like you care about my life. You care about the hunter's mark and curing Elena so she's not sired to your ass." Jeremey snapped.

Damon's jaw clenched. "Both require you to be alive. Which is why I updated my relationship status to 'it's complicated.' Have you talked to her at all? Elena?"

"Maybe. Why? She ignoring your sorry ass." Jeremey replied.

"What about Alex? You seen her? Talked to her?" Damon asked.

Jeremey's eyes softened. "No, sorry Damon."

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Klaus smirked.

Jeremey turned to Klaus. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm simply appreciating the sights and smells of nature, neither of which presently include rotting vampire flesh, so I'm a bit concerned. How many vampires has he killed?" Klaus looked to Damon who rolled his eyes, trying not to show his jelousy.

"If we throw Jeremy out into the real world right now, he's chum."

"Yeah, see, that's not a number. Twelve—that's a number. That's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword. Three—that's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. One—that's the number of purposes you serve. You are here to grow Jeremy's mark and to not cause anymore trouble, so I'll ask again... How many vampires has he killed since he's been here?" Klaus tone began to become angry with Damon and the fact that he knew that Jeremey hadn't killed any vampires, he just needed Damon to confirm his thoughts.

Damon sighed. "Zero"

Klaus smirked. "That's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. How can I help?"

Damon smirked back. "You know, now that you mention it... Jeremy, watch and learn."

He shot Klaus with endless amounts of wooden bullets taking out his frustration and jelousy on him. Seeing Klaus clench his fist and jaw made Damon feel a hell of a lot better.

"That's for Carol Lockwood." Damon sneered.

* * *

><p>Rebekah paced in one space. "So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. And why Alex seems so depressed. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan and Alex"<p>

Elena looked at Stefan and then glanced at Alex who's fists were clenched by her sides.

"How could she hurt you like that? Answer, please."

"She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon." Stefan sighed.

"And I seem depressed and pissed off because she had _sex _with my boyfriend."

"Ex" Elena muttered. Alex looked up at the ceiling, tempting to calm down her temper.

"A sire bond. That's fascinating. And what do you think about that, Elena? And hurting Alex?" Rebekah asked.

"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby. As for Alex, she needed to open her eyes and see that she isn't even remotley right for Damon. She doesn't deserve him."

Rebekah stared at Elena curiously. "You're hiding something, tell me."

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him."

Alex cried, Stefan looked down, his heart broke at hearing her confession. And Caroline just seemed incredibly akward righ now.

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Caroline attempted to get Rebekah off the subject.

"You're right. We got off the point. Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless, you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day and crush poor Alex's little heart more."

"There's a professor. He knows where the cure is." Stefan answered.

Rebekah tilted her head to the side. "Thank you. And, uh, where do I find this professor?"

* * *

><p>Damon was sharpening wooden bullets, when he heard Klaus approaching him from behind.<p>

"If you're here for payback, go for it, 'cause you'll be stuck baby-sitting the little hunter that could." Damon smirked.

Klaus sat down. "You know, if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge. And even if I was to get my, _payback_ it wouldn't be because you shot _me_. Of course, I'm literally speaking."

Damon's expression turned sad and angry that Klaus had spoke about Alex.

"I know how to whittle, thanks. Now I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying. And, if you wanna get _technical_ I didn't shoot Alex."

Klaus held his hands together."Well, she seems to be acting of a woman who got shot and is trying to live her daily life. But, I didn't come to talk about that I am actually perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires."

Damon felt glad for the change of subject and answered him. "Darwinism, Klaus. He needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest."

"And here was I, thinking you were the fun brother! Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town of people down the road, just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter."

"You don't think that occurred to me, Klaus?" Damon snapped.

"Tragedy is, Damon, it did occur to you, and yet you chose to ignore it. My guess is you did it to impress Alex. Somehow, to honor her, you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road. " Klaus replied. Damon smiled.

"That's why I've already made the necessary corrections." Klaus said slowley. Damon looked at him and frowned.

"What did you do?" Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p>Rebekah strutted back into the library after talking to Kol and the professor."Still glued to your seats? Ahh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?"<p>

"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah." Stefan growled.

"Bekah please." Alex whispered.

Rebekah ignored Stefan's mood and Alex's plead."Truth or dare, Elena. You're compelled answer."

"Dare" Elena replied.

"I dare you to tell the two broken hearted the truth about Damon."

"Seriously!" Caroline shouted. Rebekah stared at Elena waiting for her to answer.

"Being with Damon makes me happy."

"Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper." Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Elena."

Elena sighed, thinking. "When I'm with him... it feels unpredictable, like... like I'm free."

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"Stop" Caroline cried, seeing Alex looking like her heart had just got torn out her body was killing her. Along with Stefan who looked betrayed.

"She can't she's compelled."

"Lately, I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that, because when he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy." Rebekah smiles and Stefan gazed at the wall in front of him. Rebekah tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"Alex" Alex's head snapped up to meet Rebekah's mean gaze.

"How did you feel when you were with Damon?" Alex let a tear escape her.

"I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. For once everything felt normal, it felt like nothing else mattered. Not my past, his past. I felt like the whole world had stopped and we didn't have to worry about anything. About Klaus, Esther. I know I don't deserve him after everyhting that I have done, but don't I deserve_ some _happiness? My family is dead apart from my brother who wants nothing to do with me." Alex's words began to sound sour. "You are one of the _oldest_ vampires in our time and yet you still have a family that loves you. I envy you Rebekah. But I'm telling you, you're gonna regret it when they've left you and disapeared, because you're nothing but a selfish bitch who always gets what she wants. You're nothing but a phycotic version of Katherine." Alex sneered at someone who she thought of as a friend.

Rebekah jerked back slighty not exspecting such an outburst from her but carried on anyway.

"Well then, back to the topic. Elena. Do you still love Stefan?"

"Yes" Elena replied monotone.

"Are you still _in_ love with Stefan?"

"No" Elena looked teary along with Alex who had already shed tears.

Rebekah turned to Stefan.

"Did that hurt? Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?"

"Go to hell" Stefan glowered.

"Did. That. Hurt." Rebekah growled.

"Yes."

"Welcome to last 900 years of my life."

Alex sighed dramatically. "Is that what this is all about? Just because your suffering you want everyone else to feel what you feel? The world doesn't revolve around you Rebekah!" There was silence until Alex decided to speak again. She smirked. "You know, if you could sound slightly more pathetic you'd sound just like Elena."

Rebekah was just about to speak but Tyler interrupted them when he barged into the library.

"Ah, good, you're here. It was just getting depressing and somebody was about to lose a heart" Rebekah smiled sickenly to Alex who just glared at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Demanded Tyler.

"Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp-running in the hallways." Rebekah answered.

"Vamp-running from what?" Caroline asked anxiously.

Rebekah looked Tyler in the eye and compelled him. "Turn"

"What?" Elena whispered.

"He can't! He'll lose control!" Caroline shouted, panic showing on her face.

"That's the whole point. I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition. Whoever finds it first, gets to decide what to do with it. Use it, share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be me." Rebekah got up and walked towards the door.

"But if I turn, I'll kill them." Tyler shouted back to her.

"I know" She smirked. "Turn" Rebekah commanded and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Tyler slammed against one of the bookshelves making the books tumble down to the floor and the bookshelf shake.<p>

"Agh! I can fight this!" Tyler screamed. Tyler began to breathe heavily trying to fight Rebekah's compulsion. He fell to the floor, and crawled over to a table and pulled himself up. His bones began breaking, making everyone cringe from the sound of bones snapping into his wolf form.

Tyler broke the table in half making everyone jump. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Tyler shouted.

Stefan turned to Elena and Caroline. "You two go now! Alex and I will take care of him."

Everyone ran into the hallway closing the door behind them. They could all still hear Tyler from inside screaming as his bones snapped.

"That door's not gonna hold him Stefan!" Alex tried shouting over the noise.

Tyler's eyes began glowing his amber colour, his fangs dropped down from his gums and from his bottom gums as he growled. Tyler rammed into the door causing it to shake under his strength, he pushed against it one more time and it opened viciously.

Elena and Stefan close a door trying to get away from Tyler while Alex paces behind them. Tyler growled loudly and smashed against the door, a crack sounded as they watched as the door began falling apart the more Tyler ran into it. Alex ran towards the two, helping them slightly close the door from keeping the door closed. She knew it was hard for Tyler to fight the control, it was almost as bad as Alex when she turns.

Elena ripped of a locker door and stuck it through the door handles. They all back away from the door, looking at each other. They all charged at the door, banging it shut. All of a sudden growls couldn't be heard. Tyler was gone.

* * *

><p>"Help, somebody help!" Bonnie shouted as loud as she could as she held April's limp body in her mocha skin. Elena, Stefan and Alex run into the room and see Bonnie clutching April's form.<p>

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked frightened.

"She needs help!" Bonnie cried.

"What happened?" Asked Stefan while he ripped into his wrist and fed April his blood.

"I did a protection spell, but I accidentally linked April to Shane." Bonnie replied.

Alex ran a hand through her knotty hair.

"And you lost control?" Elena looked at her friend.

"I didn't know I was doing it! Usually I feel pain or I bleed, but this time I just felt more power." Bonnie replied.

April gasped and starting coughing, holding a hand against her mouth that was dripping blood.

"It's okay! It's okay! April, can you hear me? You're gonna be fine!" Alex ran over to help Stefan and grabbed onto April holding in her arms, soothing the poor girl. Alex had taking a liking to April because she reminded her of her little sister.

"Bonnie, get out of the school. Just be careful. Tyler's out there, and he turned." Stefan said.

"What about you?" Bonnie asked reluctantly. She didn't want to leave her friends.

"No, we can't leave. Rebekah's compelled us." Elena replied.

"Just go. We'll deal with her later. Come on." Stefan assured Bonnie that they would be fine. Alex reluctantly let go of April and watched Bonnie take her out of the school.

"Stefan-" Elena began.

"No" Stefan interruped.

"Stefan, we have to talk about this. Please." Elena pleaded.

"Talk about what, huh? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?" Stefan shouted.

"I'm sorry." Elena cried.

"Sorrys not gonna cut it Elena." Alex snapped.

"You're sorry that it happened, or sorry that I found out?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sorry about all of it! I'm really sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want that." Elena answered.

"And what about Alex huh? Did you mean to hurt her?"

"I-"

The door slammed open and in sturuted Rebekah with an angry glint in her dark blue eyes.

"Why are my least favorite people always the most durable."

"Leave her out of this. This is between me and you." Stefan said.

"You're still protecting her. Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah asked, she turned to Elena, staring at her beautiful brown eyes, wondering what was so beautiful about Elena Gilbert. "There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him. Erase every memory he has of you... every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain... I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word, and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear."

"Do it." Stefan spoke.

Elena opened her mouth shocked, and Alex gazed at Stefan symathetically.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah furrowed her brows.

"Erase it all, every memory." Stefan replied.

"Stefan? No!" Elena cried.

"I said 'do it'" Stefan growled.

Rebekah laughed. "No. That would be far too easy. I _refuse_ to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me" She turned to Elena. "But atleast you know how he really feels. Rebekah turned her eyes on Stefan and glared at him. "Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go." Rebekah left silently and Elena was obviously upset at Stefan and watched him begin to slouch away.

"Stefan wait." Stefan ignored her and kept walking. Elena sighed and began to tred after him but Alex pulled her arm back and she shook her head.

"Leave him. He needs time." She whispered without looking into Elena's eyes. Alex still wasn't ready.

* * *

><p>Damon finished digging a whole for the pizza girls body, when his phone began to ring. He sighed and picked it up. He glanced at his caller id before his gorgeous eyes lit up and he picked it up.<p>

"Hope your day's going better than mine. Gotta say, I'm liking the odds." Damon tried laughing but it came out as a cough.

"_Stefan knows about you and Elena." _Alex replied.

"Oh...how'd he take it?" Damon asked walking over to a log and sat down.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, she barely had enough courage picking up the phone and dialling his number. But she had to check that he was alright. Exspecially after what had happened today.

"How do you think Damon? You slept with his girlfriend." Alex snapped.

_"Well, I'm thinking, for the first time all week, I'm happy to be at camp nowhere." _Damon replied just as harshly.

Alex sighed and switched hands. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just after everything I wanted to make sure that you are okay. Bekah held us in the library and compelled everything out of us and made Tyler turn. And while I'm on the point, why in hell didn't you tell me about the cure Damon?"

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry too, I just didn't want you to find out. Exspecially this way."

_"What? You didn't want me to find out that you guys knew that there was a cure. Or, you didn't want me to find out that you were gonna give it to Elena?" _

Damon was silent.

Alex sighed. "How's Jeremey?"

_"That depends on how much you trust me." _Damon replied.

"Damon..." Alex trailed off. She wasn't sure if she could trust him yet.

_"Look, Jeremey will be fine. He's going to get through this just fine."_

_"Thank you, for looking out for him Damon." _Alex smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well, I told them, if they were good, I'd buy them both ice cream, so... Look, I gotta go. " Damon reluctantly began to pull the phone before Alex started speaking again.

"No, wait. Something happened today. I realised something about you. About us. I realised that no matter how stupid you are, or how bitchy Elena is and can be. But I am telling you, that there is nothing in this world that can ever stop me from loving you Damon Salvatore. I love you. There, I said it. I love you, Damon." Alex cried.

"Look. I'm going to get this cure...whether it's for you or Elena doesn't matter right now, but I'm gonna get it, and I'm going to have to do things you're not gonna like." Damon replied, inside he was exstatic. His one true love still loved him. He has always loved her.

"Damon, I know. Just, try and not kill anyone innocent. Please? I can't stop you, I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

"Listen carefully. Get in your car, right now. Come to me." Damon whispered.

Alex smiled. "I'll be there soon. Be careful." Alex hung up the phone and held it against her and bit her lip and smiled again. She felt like everything was getting back to normal. She had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I have finished! I hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry for any of you reading my other stories, because I did recently start writing for Witchy Interference and it was so good but then my computer kept freezing and I don't know if it's still there and I need to get back to write it and I will try. But anyway, please review and you guys are all amazing. You know, I think by the time we get to October, I will have probably finished season 4. It's too long! We go through what the characters go through and now we have to wait. Mmm, I wonder what the characters go through when the TV show is on hiatus? Do you think they have a life? Haha, well, thanks! <strong>


	23. Oops

Hi guys, sorry about this but I have read this story recently and I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I've just realised that I made Alex find out about the cure three times! I feel kind of stupid now, but the real idea was the recent one, so sorry for the inconvenience :) -GingerDepphead.


	24. Catch Me If You Can

**Okay, so not a lot can really happen in this chapter for Alex but I know you guys are totally gonna ADORE me as soon as you read the chapter. If you don't like smut then you shouldn't read this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"No way. I'm not doing this." Jeremy scowled at the two vampires in front of him.<p>

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Klaus sneered at the hunter, not exactly in the mood. This has been a week for all of them.

"You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark. Mark equals cure. You're in a bar full of almost vampires, so get your hunt on." Damon stared at Jeremy.

"Screw you. You said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people." Jeremy spat, his brown eyes regretting the decision to trust Damon.

"Jeremy, they're not people." Damon scowled.

"What the _hell_ is going on!"

The three gorgeous men turned to the intrusion to find Alex stepping carefully over the human bodies in transition.

"Damon! You said Jeremy would be fine!" Alex's whisky orbs glared at Damon.

"He is." Damon shrugged.

Klaus huffed. "Alexandra, what are you doing here?"

"I am here, to make sure, _you two_ don't do anything to put Jeremy in danger and it's a good thing I did...Wait a minute...Are they in transition.? What did you two do?" Alex studied her two lovers.

Damon gently grabbed hold of Alex's arm and took her away from Jeremy and Klaus. And Klaus growled at the close proximity of Damon and Alex, after everything that happened he assumed Alex wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. Well he was going to have change that.

"Alex, _now_ isn't exactly the best time."

"Damon I'm here to help, and to make sure you and Klaus don't do anything to him. What is he even doing here anyway?" Alex whispered.

"Look, Klaus is here to help Jeremy finish the tattoo, so it can reveal the map and we can find the cure."

"Why does Klaus want the cure?" Alex switched her eyes from Damon beautiful ice blue ones and rolled her eyes down Klaus' form wondering what he's up to.

"Well I assume, he wants it because he doesn't want us using it on him." Damon and Alex's conversation came to a close when they heard Klaus and Jeremy in a heated conversation.

"Enough! Have at it, or else." Klaus growled lowly and the Gilbert, he was starting to get severely frustrated with him.

"I don't take orders from you, _dick_." Jeremy glared and dropped the stake making it crash to the ground.

Klaus laughed and walked up to Jeremy threateningly. "You're right. I can't compel you. But if your conscience is getting in the way, then allow me to make this easy for you. Because, I _can_ compel _them_."

They all glimpsed down at the transitioning vampires and watched as a few humans were feeding them their blood. For a second Alex found it difficult to keep control, she hadn't managed to fully gain her control since Klaus turned her into a hybrid. Damon saw this and rubbed her hand soothingly.

"I'm gonna give you a two-minute head start. Then I'm gonna send every vampire in here after you. You kill them, or they kill your friend...Matt." Klaus threatened.

"No, no. You turn them, he kills them. That was the deal, Klaus." Damon scowled.

"Klaus! You can't do that to him, he's not gonna be able to take them all at once!" Alex ran up to him frustrated. Klaus turned to her, his ocean blue eyes gazing into hers and she moved backwards slightly, confused and hurt that Klaus was looking at her that way.

"Keep out of this Alexandra."

"_What_ is your problem?" She glowered. Klaus fully turned to her and stared her down.

"I will deal with you later, now go. I don't want you having any part in this."

Alex crossed her arms angrily. "Klaus, what the hell are you talking about? I'm staying, and I am not going _anywhere_ until I know that Jeremy is safe." She pointed to Jeremy.

Klaus held Alex's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes "I _do not_ want anything happening to you. Now go before I make you."

Alex shrugged of Klaus' hands and put her hands on her hips. "I can take perfect care of my self thank you very much. What do you think I can't protect myself? Is that what _all of you_ think?" She turned to Damon and Jeremy. "Because you..._Any_ of you won't tell me what's going on!"

Klaus coughed and rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly, Alex crumpled up in pain, clutching the needle to her neck and crashed into Klaus' arms.

"What the hell, Klaus!" Klaus held Damon's throat and growled lowly at him, Damon gripped Klaus' arms and attempted to free himself but Klaus was way too strong. "Look" Damon coughed and Klaus lessened his grip. "I agree...That she shouldn't have had any part in it...But was vervain really necessary?" Klaus returned his arm to his side and leered at Damon.

"You know how stubborn she is and I do not want her _anywhere_ near you." Klaus turned to Jeremy. "Get it done."

Damon growled but before he could do anything Klaus and Alex had gone.

Jeremy stared at Damon as he bit his lip and his fist connected with the wall close to him.

* * *

><p>"A bit ironic, you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?" Klaus laughed sarcastically, Alex was in his room sleeping as she was still knocked out from the vervain earlier. Kol had been going on a rampage and compelled Damon to kill Jeremy.<p>

"This your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires." Elena spat.

"And now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?" Klaus smirked at his doppelgänger and she glared at him.

"Call him off Klaus."

"You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me." Klaus threatened.

"Whatever our differences, we want the same thing. Please. Klaus, I'm begging you."

Klaus smiled at her and rolled his eyes as he got out his phone and called his little brother.

"Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess."

"Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun."

"Those vampires were for my hunter." Klaus growled slightly.

"I'll make some more. There's no shortage of people."

"Where is Damon Salvatore?"

"I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time's sake." Kol smirked.

"Yes. Well, you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box." Klaus said threateningly.

"Hey. No need to be nasty about it." Kol replied.

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand?"

"Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word." Kol hung up the phone and Klaus sighed.

"There. Satisfied? Kol won't touch him."

Elena nodded and left in a rush.

Klaus ran a hand through his head before he heard soft moans coming from his room. He had a moment of weakness and the tinge in his stomach didn't help. He vampire sped towards his room and walked in slowly, he knew she would be pissed when she woke up.

Alex held her neck and rubbed at it softly, it was still quite tender. She looked around and noticed Klaus standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She glared at him and moved to up but was too weak and Klaus caught her just in time. Klaus didn't realise how weak she was until Alex's face was in the crook of his neck and she breathed in deeply, her vampire visage taking form.

"I had underestimated how weak you would be." He whispered. Alex whimpered as Klaus lifted her up and placed her on the bed in front of him. He took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, biting into his wrist he held it in front of Alex who gazed at his blood with hunger but she turned around, facing him and Klaus frowned.

Alex's lusting whisky eyes darted down to his neck. She could hear the thumping of his vampire heart and she licked her lips and Klaus watched the dangerous vixen.

Alex moved her legs and straddled Klaus and his hands immediately went to her hips.

"Why did you vervain me?" She asked. Klaus gulped as he felt the building erection in his jeans. "It wasn't just because you didn't want me involved...Was it?" Alex felt something twinge in the pit of her stomach and her eyes turned a darker shade of brown and Klaus' hands pulled her closer. "Tell me." She whispered. Alex pushed herself closer to Klaus, so close that if she moved any closer, her and Klaus' lips would finally connect.

Klaus glimpsed down at her lips and Alex rocked her hips making Klaus pull her against him and his jaw clenched.

"Yes."

Alex hummed and waited for Klaus to continue.

"I didn't want you near Damon." He said huskily. Alex breathed against Klaus' neck and she licked it slowly and Klaus closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Mmm, was someone _jealous?"_ She whispered. After a few more nips and licks, Alex sat up properly and she put her hands on his legs. "Why do I feel like this?" She said anxiously.

Klaus sat up with her and put his arms around her waist while staring up at her gorgeous eyes.

"It's your wolf." He replied.

"My wolf?" Alex asked while stroking Klaus' scruff.

"She wants the alpha." Alex stopped playing with his stubble and looked down at him.

"She wants the alpha? But that's you." Klaus nodded.

"And mine needs _you_. He is beginning to be released." Klaus murmured and ran his hands through Alex's chocolate locks. And she moaned while throwing her head back, and almost pushing her breasts into Klaus' face.

Alex returned to Klaus' neck and suddenly bit down with her fangs, gulping down his blood and Klaus grabbed her hair roughly growling, he flipped Alex over and began lavishing her neck with fevered kisses and bites.

She moaned in ecstasy. Klaus grunted as he rubbed against her, her moans were doing everything to him and he ached to finally get his lips on hers.

"Why...Why does she feel the need to come out now." She gripped Klaus' hair harshly.

"You must be in your cycle." Klaus travelled down to Alex's neck to the top of her breasts, and his hands began roaming her never-ending legs. Fortunately Klaus had changed Alex into one of his shirts as he knew she would most likely be staying at the Mansion anyway, he just didn't exactly expect this to happen.

"My cycle?" She whimpered as his touches were sending her crazy.

"Your wolf cycle." One of Klaus' hands rubbed Alex's thigh while the other squeezed her breast and Alex groaned in delight.

"What...uh...What is that?"

Klaus stopped his ministrations. "What do you think?" Klaus rumbled before stripping off Alex. When the black shirt had come off Alex made work of his black top, making his enticing body stand out beneath. Klaus helped her and chucked it behind him before kissing her body hungrily. It seems like this cycle was making everything even more heightened than her hybrid state

"This is just a _sex_ thing right?" She sighed.

Klaus grumbled before looking down at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Your not gonna get me pregnant are you? And have me give birth to werewolf puppies? Can that even happen now that I'm a wolf?" Klaus sighed before pushing up and leaning on his elbows.

"Yes actually it can and most probably." Klaus began to sit up but Alex pulled him down.

"Where are you going?" She asked sadly.

Klaus sighed and glanced down at his beauty. "This can't happen when you're in your cycle."

"What? Of course it can.. I'll just take the morning after pill, please Klaus I need you."

Klaus stared down at Alex before giving her a serious look. "Are you absolutely sure? And you promise you'll take it?"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course, I don't want to get pregnant just as much as you do."

Klaus gazed deeply into her eyes and smiled. "You know. There was a time when I did want to settle down and have a family with you."

Alex smiled lovingly, his happiness contagious. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. But obviously this isn't exactly the right time to bring a baby into the world." Klaus stroked her stomach affectionately and Alex froze for a brief second but luckily Klaus didn't realise.

"You know, even if I you did want to start a family with me I wouldn't allow you to."

Klaus frowned. "What are you talking about?" He seemed to be saying that a lot lately, especially around her.

"I don't want them." She sighed, leaning against her hand.

"Why not?"

Alex couldn't look at Klaus but she just shrugged, Klaus could see her discomfort and rubbed her thigh affectionately. Alex closed her eyes and her head tilted to the side.

"Don't _do_ that." She whispered. Klaus smirked and when Alex opened her eyes, his alluring lips were incredibly close. One more move and they would be touching. "Or _what_?" He playfully threatened.

Alex took that as a challenge and flipped him over, her fangs inches away from piercing the skin. "You're forgetting I know _exactly_ where to touch you." She whispered huskily. Alex's hands traced Klaus' well built figure. Her hands went to his abs and caressed them gently and Klaus sucked in a breath while staring at the minx. "Here." Her hands then trailed down to the tops of his thighs and Klaus threw his head back and licked his lips. "Here." Alex then slowly trailed to his bulge and rubbed it back and fourth. "And here."

When she glimpsed at Klaus she gasped as his eyes to amber, he growled and rolled them over, pinning Alex's hands above her head.

"You're forgetting sweetheart, I know _exactly_ where to touch you." Klaus held both Alex's hands with one hand and his other squeezed her breast and Alex moaned. "Here." He then caressed her taut stomach and Alex sucked in a breath. "Here." Klaus' hand then moved down her leg and Alex's legs opened unwillingly. Her body was overthrowing her mind. The whole thing with Damon had been tossed out the window since her 'cycle' had started.

Klaus' hand travelled gently up her leg to her panties and he rubbed through her beautiful, dark green laced underwear. "And here."

Alex shot up in pleasure and gasped, but Klaus' strong hand pushed her stomach back down and he kissed her neck, the top of her breasts and her thighs. Alex moved to close her legs but Klaus' hands forcefully reopened them. He gazed up at her and she gazed right back waiting to see what he was going to do, although, she had a pretty good idea. Both them and their wolves wanted this. She just prayed she remembered to take the pill in the morning.

Klaus pulled down Alex's panties and immediately added two fingers into her beauty, earning a pleasurable moan from Alex and a groan from the gorgeous hybrid. Klaus swiftly undid his jeans and threw them to the floor. Now was not the time for foreplay. Klaus jumped on top of Alex making sure not to hurt her and he looked down at her dazzling eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex nodded and bit her lip. Klaus' eyes turned amber again and he shoved his length into her and she sat up gasping. Alex gripped Klaus' hair while he pumped into her hard and fast. This was what they both needed right now.

Klaus caressed Alex's body with his free hands, he hastily unclipped her bra and he shoved it away from them, he bent down and squeezed and sucked while Alex writhed beneath him. Klaus bit down on her breast and his wolf began to emerge. He looked dead in her eyes and Alex gasped slightly.

"Turn over." Klaus commanded. Alex didn't respond quick enough and Klaus gripped her hips tightly before rolling her over. Alex didn't have enough time to process before Klaus thrust into her from behind, she arched up in pleasure but Klaus threw her back down. His wolf had taken control and completely ravaged her magnificent body. Klaus and his wolf were utterly taken by Alex's beauty and personality, they knew she was their mate.

Alex fisted her hands in Klaus' pure white sheets, and she moaned every time Klaus thrust into her core, filling her completely. A few more thrusts and Klaus could feel Alex becoming tighter.

"Alex" He groaned, his mouth began sucking her neck and his free hand stroked her clit and she almost screamed.

"Klaus!" Few more rough thrusts.

"Nik!" She screamed in bliss and Klaus bit down on Alex's neck as him and her orgasmed together, Klaus' seed spilling into her. Alex gasped as she felt Klaus filling her up inside and she breathed in deeply as they both collapsed on the bed.

Klaus peered down at his lover before noticing Alex's drooping eyes, he lifted her up gently and placed her back under the covers and her held her body close to his and his wolf growled, his wolf was glad that his mate was fully satisfied. Klaus tugged her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, and Alex snuggled closer and Klaus heard and felt her heartbeat fall into a deep, peaceful pattern. Klaus' hand caressed Alex's stomach briefly before resting it back around her waist. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He finally drifted off to sleep as Alex's heartbeat was lulling him to sleep.

He just hoped she didn't regret it when she woke up, but right now he was going to savour every last minute of this wonderful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! Please review and tell me what you think. I know most of you really wanted to get Klaus and Alex together so there you have it. There's still going to be moments with Damon, but you'll have to bear with me, I have a plan.<strong>


	25. Picking Sides

**Omg! Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! Here is the next chapter hope you like it :P Oh and I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but Alex doesn't exactly fit in this chapter much so have fun :)**

* * *

><p>Smooth hands caressed Alex's olive skin, the hands ghosting over where she needed it. She moaned at the touch. The lips hovering over her swan like neck, his breath making her shiver in delight. His hands travelled up Alex's legs over the thin sheet and she moaned again her head tossing from side to side.<p>

"Klaus." She roamed her hands through his beautiful blonde locks and tugged. Klaus growled his sea blue eyes shining in the morning light. Klaus ripped the sheet of his lover and shoved two fingers inside of her and she opened her whisky orbs with a gasp. Klaus smirked and he thrust his fingers inside of her earing a groan from her as she stared up at him, her mouth forming an 'o' shape. Klaus rubbed her clit gently before lowering down towards her plump lips and nipping them. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, his lips meshing with hers, tounges fought for dominance. Klaus won and he ground himself against her and they both groaned in pleasure. Klaus pulled out his fingers, held them up for Alex to see, she bit her lip as she saw his fingers glisten with her juices, she watched Klaus as he pulled his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices and she growled and hissed at him.

Alex flipped them over and lowered herself on Klaus and he groaned and his hands incidentally went to her hips. Alex rolled her hips and Klaus closed his eyes in ecstasy, Klaus began thrusting into her roughly but slowly taking his time. Klaus lifted himself up as Alex bounced on him, he buried his head into her neck and gave her butterfly kisses, his talented mouth ran from her neck to her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and he glanced up at her to see her head tipped back, his tounge swirled around it creating pleasure for her.

"Klaus." Alex groaned. Klaus growled and flipped them back over, he began thrusting roughly and harshly inside her as they both reached their peak. Klaus' fangs grew and his eyes glowed.

"Do it." She whispered.

Klaus didn't hesitate and he bit down on her neck as she gripped his hair. As Klaus began to drink her blood Alex began whimpering as she came closer to her orgasm. Klaus moved a hand in between them and rubbed her clit and she came hard, a scream echoing throughout the house. Before he knew it Alex had bit down on him and he pulled out with a grunt as he reached his orgasm. They gave each other a sloppy kiss before collapsing next to each other.

Klaus sighed as he tugged Alex towards him.

"I have some business to take care of in a while, are you coming?"

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm assuming by business you mean Damon. I can't. At least not right now, not while I smell of you. I can't let him know." Klaus growled at her and began to remove his arm but Alex stopped him by sitting on top of him.

"Klaus, that's not what I mean and you know it. I _love_ you. I love everything _about you_. Your psychopathic nature, your dark sense of humour. Everything. Even the bad parts. You know you and I are more alike than anyone else, and there's a reason for that and you know what."

As Alex was talking Klaus was softly stroking the curves of her sides and he nodded.

"I know. And you know I love you too. I always have." He gazed into Alex's whisky eyes. "But you love Damon too."

Alex nodded somley. "Yes. I do. And I'm sorry if that hurts you but I can't help what I feel."

"I know." He replied.

Alex began to climb off Klaus but he gripped her hips. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled playfully, his wolf eyes vibrant.

Alex laughed and shone her own eyes. "I'm going to have a shower...Would you like to join me?"

Klaus smirked before lifting Alex up and blurring into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Alex started to get worried when Klaus didn't return any of her calls, she was about to ring him again but her rang her.<p>

"Klaus! Where have you been?"

_"I need you to come to Elena's."_

"Why? What's wrong?"

_"Just get here soon."_

Klaus hung up and Alex frowned at it before blurring to the Gilbert house as she walked in she saw Klaus in the middle of the livingroom and her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell happened." Alex asked she walked up to him but Klaus shouted at her but he was too late. "_What_?" Alex followed Klaus gaze to see Bonnie standing there. "Bonnie?"

Alex reached a hand up and pushed against the barrier but it was useless.

"Bonnie..." Bonnie frowned at Alex, she was giving her a look of utter betrayal.

"Witch, you can't do this to _me_." Klaus growled threateningly.

"You have no idea what I can do now." Bonnie sneered.

"I will hunt _all_ of you to your end! Do hear me? _Do you_!?" Klaus roared, Alex stood back watching the Original and the Witch.

Bonnie gave one last look before walking away. Klaus roared again pounding against the barrier. Alex turned to the kitchen and gasped at what she saw. A hand made a way up to her mouth. "Oh my God, Kol!"

Alex turned to Klaus who's shoulders were slumped and his entire posture was un Klaus like. She turned to him and hugged him around his waist. Klaus began to cry silently as he clung on to Alex. He just lost his little brother and he couldn't lose anybody else. And she shed a tear of her own, Kol reminded her so much of a young Klaus it hurt her to see him like this. She was stuck on sides. Her family...Or her friends?


	26. Into the wild

**I know I have not updated in a while and I am terribly sorry but here is a chapter and I hope you enjoy it, please review!**

**INTO THE WILD – THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Alex sighed as she pocketed her phone and turned to the hybrid.

"They're looking for the cure, there on some sort of island looking for it." Alex gazed at Klaus and sighed.

"Klaus?"

"What did my brother ever do to them?" He sneered.

"Actually a lot, although he didn't deserve to die…I'm sorry."

"Morning sunshine." Tyler strutted in the house and I looked at Klaus to see his reaction.

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets." Klaus sneered at the other hybrid.

"Klaus!" Alex scolded.

"My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal." Tyler spat back.

"I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you."

"You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it." Tyler taunted the big bad hybrid.

Klaus vampire sped towards the barrier and glared at him.

"I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter." Klaus smirked.

Tyler stared at Klaus with a look of utter hatred towards Klaus and Alex was thinking that if worst were to come; she might not be able to stop them.

Alex watched as Caroline walked through the front door.

"Caroline! Thank God! Please get me out!"

Caroline spotted Alex in the living room and smiled. "It's okay, Bonnie's let you out, you can leave."

"Thank you! I'll stay here to help…Is there anything I can do? Apart from keep an eye on him?" Alex gestured towards Klaus as she tested the barrier and walked out towards the vampire and hybrid.

"Well, we don't have anything at the moment we're waiting for a call, but you can try and help me persuade Tyler to come home." Caroline turned to Tyler. "Please, Tyler come home, Klaus is not going anywhere. Don't stoop to his level."

"Tyler…Caroline's right, you go and I will make sure Klaus doesn't hurt anybody okay?"

Tyler turned his glare towards Alex. "How do I know I can trust you? You've been shaking up with him."

"I understand why you feel that way, but you guys are my friends and I will do everything I can to protect you, including from Klaus."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here love."

Alex whipped her head towards Klaus and glared. "You shut up."

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." Tyler spat.

Caroline sighed. "Fine. You can gloat and multi- task. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse."

Caroline went to find a table cloth in the cupboard and she and Tyler used it to cover up Kol's dead body and Alex made sure to keep an eye on Klaus.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even." Klaus looked at Caroline. "Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here."

"I will never, ever, help you." She sneered.

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter."

"Klaus just stop!" Alex shouted. Klaus stared at her shocked not expecting her to speak against him. "I may be with you, but stop trying to list all the good things that you've done…They don't over rule the bad things Klaus…Why can't you understand that? Why can't you see that, that is how they feel?" Alex gestured to Tyler and Caroline. "I understand you but that is only because I have known you all of my life. So just stop."

Klaus seemed to be thinking about what Alex had said and he nodded. Alex sighed thinking that Klaus had given up and listened to her. Klaus zoomed behind Alex and used a lamp to impale her. She gasped and choked on blood. Klaus brought her into the barrier and bit down roughly on her neck and she gasped and tried to push him off but he was too strong.

She dropped on the floor and Klaus turned to Caroline and Tyler.

"Thought that would shut her up."

Caroline gasped. "What have you done? I thought you were together?"

Klaus wiped the blood away from his lips and sighed in delight. "Yes, but she'll be fine, she'll get over it."

"Really? You think so? You know what? You're worse than Damon. She has been sticking up for you after everything that you've done, even though sometimes it's not necessarily right, and now you've gone and bit her!"

"How dare you say I am worse than that bastard. She won't die, she's a hybrid she'll be fine."

"Yeah, she'll be fine physically, mentally…You may have pushed her too far…I hope she sees the truth and finally leaves you, you are worthless and I hope you rot in hell."

Klaus growled at the blonde and then glanced at the unconscious brunette.

* * *

><p>Alex groggily opened her eyes and sat up glaring at the hybrid in front of her.<p>

"What the hell is your problem!"

"You know exactly why I did it." He scoffed.

"I have done nothing but stick up for your pathetic ass." Alex touched her bite and winced.

"Just because we are together does not mean I will not put you in your place sweetheart." Klaus sneered.

"I hope that is your grief talking. Look, can we talk about this later, please feed me your blood I don't want to have hallucinations."

"And why should I?"

"Because you love me Klaus that's why! You claim you love me, and you've been waiting for me for a thousand years, and all I can think of is utter bullshit!"

"Do not test me Alexandra! I love you more than anything."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems to me you, you prefer your power over me."

Alex stood up and walked over to Klaus. "Please, just tell me the truth, don't let me get hurt."

Klaus stroked her cheek and bit into his wrist and fed her his blood. "I will always love you Alexandra, always."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I know it's not much but this chapter doesn't really have a lot of potential for Alex so I will update very soon!<strong>


End file.
